Teenage Dream
by D2L
Summary: Lee Sungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, Cho Kyuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi... /R n R, please!/
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dream**

**By Lee lolina**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Lee Sungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, Cho Kyuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tidak ada cahaya lampu menyolok apalagi matahari yang membuatnya terbangun, hanya saja, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya dan bisa bangun tanpa semua itu. Badannya sudah memiliki jadwal sendiri dan seperti jam weker alami.

Umurnya mungkin masih seperti 16 tahun, tapi keadaan di kamar ini tidak menampakkan dia 'remaja' seperti pada umunya. Tumpukan senjata dimana-mana. Berbagai tipe mungkin sudah dikoleksinya. 2 buah komputer dengan kabel-kebal yang tersambung kemana-mana. Data-data di sana tampak memberikan banyaknya transaksi di internet secara ilegal, lalu jangan lupa tak jauh dari tempat tidur laki-laki itu terdapat sebuah lemari full dengan minuman keras, dan meja yang ada di sampingnya, asbak rokoknya sudah penuh. Bungkus rokoknya terbuang begitu saja di lantai.

Ck, betul-betul remaja tidak sehat. Masa depan dunia akan hancur jika ditinggali oleh remaja macam ini. atau bukan keinginan dari anak itu melainkan adanya tekanan dari sekelilingnya?

Mungkin. Karena kudengar-dengar nama anak itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau dengar marga anak itu? 'Cho'. Salah satu keluarga yang memiliki nama yang sangat ternama di korea. Perusahaan itu berhasil memenangkan tender secara berkala, berhasil menembus pasar Amerika dengan peluncuran barang dagangannya hanya dengan waktu 2 minggu.

Anak yang berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Hey, itu sama sekali tidak membutikan tekanan yang membuatnya seperti itu? apa mungkin itu kemauannya sendiri?

Salah! Justru karena dari keluarga itu, kerluarga terkenal yang selalu menang menggunakan cara kotor. Dunia bawah tanah adalah tempat mereka dan menjadi raja di sana. Atau kenapa tidak sekalian kita mengatakan bahwa merekalah yang menciptakan dunia bejat itu?

Lupakan! Sekarang lebih kita fokus pada kegiatan rutin Cho kyuhyun ini ketika sudah menjelang tengah malam, dimana semua orang seharusnya sudah tidur nyenyak, tapi dia malah harus memulai segala aktifitasnya. Hah, begitulah susahnya hidup dalam dunia bawah tanah.

Pintu kamarnya terketuk, lalau seseorang masuk sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat. "Tuan. Mobil Anda sudah siap," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun meraih rokoknya yang tinggal satu dipak rokok yang ada di mejanya. Dia mulai menyalakannya dan menghisapnya. Perlahan dia menghembuskan keluar asap beracun itu bersamaan dengan selesainya dia memakai kemeja putih simpel. Tidak perlu memakai celana, toh sewaktu tidur tadi dia sudah memakai celana jeans hitam kesayangannya, tapi lupa untuk menutup bagian atasnya karena saking capeknya.

"Siapa kali ini?" tanyanya.

"Mereka tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Katanya, mereka ingin langsung menyampaikan target mereka kepada Anda secara langsung," ucap sang bawahan. Dia sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk membereskan beberapa senjata dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel hitam miliknya.

"Menggunakan jasaku sebagai pembunuh bayaran,ya? Hah, tumben. Biasanya hanya transaksi barang-barang saja. Semoga tergetku nanti tidak membosankan atau aku hanya akan membuang waktuku saja." Bawahan itu memberikan selembar jaket hitam pada Kyuhyun ketika keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun segera memakainya. Lalu kedua orang itu secara perlahan mulai menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang besar, berisi barang-barang mewah, dan penerangan yang remang-remang, duduk dua orang dengan pangkat yang tidak bisa diremehkan di dunia atas dengan saling berhadapan. Disisi kedua orang itu, tidak lupa orang-orang dengan tubuh bertubuh kekar dengan pakaian serba hitam yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Seseorang yang lebih tua, berumur sekitar kurang lebih 30 tahun, melemparkan sebuah berkas dokumen kepada yang lebih muda, berumur sekitar 16 tahun. Anak itu membacanya dengan sekilas saja. Pertemuan ini hanya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan terhadap suatu kerja sama yang tidak biasa.

"Kau ingin aku membunuh Lee Sungmin. Anak dari Tuan Lee pemilik perusahaan Sendbill yang saat ini namanya sedang melejit di bidang IT, sainganmu," ucap anak itu, Cho kyuhyun siapa lagi?

"Benar. Dia benar-benar menganggu perusahaan milikku. Dia hampir saja membuat perusahaanku bangkrut karena dia tidak menandatangani surat kontrak antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaanku. Dia harus menderita dengan membunuh anak tunggalnya, Lee Sungmin," jelas sang pengaju permintaan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis dibalik berkas yang ada di tangannya. "Aku tidak janji bisa membunuhnya. Karena dia juga partner kerjaku yang sangat berharga di atas sana, tapi jika ada cela aku akan melakukannya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu. Aku tunggu hasilnya. Masih ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri setelah ini," lalu sang pengaju permintaan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu diiringi oleh bodyguarnya.

Gerakan kawanan itu berhenti. Ketika Cho Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu. "Akh, tapi sepertinya setelah kupikir, tidak ada cela. Malah lebih baik jika perusahaanmu yang seperti hama itu yang hancur," ucapnya.

Sang pengaju permintaan membulatkan matanya. Dia dengan cepat berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan marah. "Bunuh dia! Dasar pengkhianat!" serunya dan seketika itu juga para bodyguard menyerang Kyuhyun dan bawahannya dengan peluru yang dilontarkan bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas lalu dia meluncur ke bawah dari tempat duduknya dan kini berada di bawah meja. Dengen kedua tangannya, dia mengangkat meja itu agar menjadi posisi horizontal dan membentuk sebuah tamen.

Anak laki-laki itu menunggu beberapa detik sambil memberikan aba-aba pada bawahannya yang tadi melakukan hal yang sama dengannya juga.

1...

2...

3...

Sebelum para bodyguard itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk melakukan serangan jarak dekat, Kyuhyun berguling keluar dari pertahanan mejanya dan langsung meraih pistol yang diselipkannya dibalik jaketnya.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah bawah begitu pula dengan bawahannya. dan langsung melepaskan beberapa peluru dan menegani kaki sang bodyguard dengan telak. Yang terkena lansgung saja tumbang ke lantai sambil memegang kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah dan meringis kesakitaan. Yang tidak, mulai melepaskan kembali peluru.

Kyuhyun mengulingkan badannya lagi untuk menghindari. Lalu menembakkan peluru untuk membuat peluru yang dilepaskan para bodyguard itu saling bergesekan dengan punyanya dan meleset. Lalau kemudian dia sama sekali tidak menembak lagi, peluru miliknya sudah habis. Sang bawahan yang masih ada di balik meja pelindung,

Mereka mulai pandai menghindari peluru yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun dan juga bawahannya. Dan kini tanpa mereka semua sadari Kyuhyun sudha berada di depan para bodyguard itu dengan tersenyum maut. Dia melemparkan jauh-jauh pistol miliknya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Para bodyguard itu sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan. Emreka mau melemparkan peluru lagi untuk manusia yang ada di depan mereka ini, tapi peluru mereka sudah habis.

"Tidak ada,ya?" Lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari jaketnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari dan menusuk salah satu bodyguard pada bagian sisi kiri perutnya, menariknya dengan cepat lalu menggerakkannya mengores urat nadi yang ada di lehernya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada 2 orang yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari arah kanan dan kiri. Sebilah pisau itu dilemparkannya ke arah kanan dan pisau itu langsung saja menancap pada kepala orang itu dan langsung tumbang. Terhadap yang berada di sebelah kiri, Kyuhyun menendangnyanya menggunakan kaki kirinya, tapi ditahan oleh bodyguard itu dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan ke depan.

Orang itu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Kyuhyun mengayunkan kaki kanannya lagi, tapi dihalangi, lalu ada 3 orang yang ada mengerubunginya. Kyuhyun hendak mengeluarkan belati dari balik jeketnya lagi ketika orang-orang itu akan membunuhnya, tapi peluru menembus kulit dan daging mereka berdua.

Orang yang mencengkram kakinya langsung agak syok dan Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lepas dan mengambil sebilah pisau dan langsung menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku laki-laki botak, licik. Aku adalah tuan nomor satu di sini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai setan. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan darah-darah dari orang-orang itu.

"Kau yang tidak tahu siapa aku, bocah sialan," ucapnya dan lalu pintu yang ada di belakang terdobrak dengan keras.

Cho kyuhyun memasang raut wajah tidak suka. Pak tua ini memanggil polisi.

Bawahan yang melihat itu dengan cepat menembaki satu-satunya penerangan yang ada di sini. tidak mungkin dia membiarkan dirinya dan juga identitas tuannya Cho Kyuhyun ketahuan dan tertangkap polisi itu.

Semuanya langsung saja menjadi gelap. Sang atasan polis berteriak,"Jangan biarkan penjahat itu kabur dari sini!"

'Siapa juga yang akan kabur? Aku akan membunuh kalian dengan tangan ini,' batin Kyuhyun keji.

Laki-laki itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya secara bersilangan memasuki bagian dalam jaketnya. Di dalam jekat itu banyak sekali sekat-sekat tersembunyi yang menyimpan berbagai peralatan seperti yang dikeluarkannya tadi. Dia mengambil 2 benda. Benda itu kelihatan seperti bambu kayu baisa yang memliki panjang 15 cm dan lebar 3 cm. Tapi dibagian ujungnya terdapat tombol yang berwarna kesilveran. Kyuhyun memencetnya dan lalu dari tengah-tengah bambu kayu itu muncul besi. Benda itu menjadi seperti pedang katana.

"HAVE A HAPPY DEATH PARTY!"

.

.

.

.

SRAKK!

SRAKK!

BUMM!

Clangg!

Suara itu terus saja bergema dalam kegelapan, tapi suara itu berhenti ketika bawahan Cho Kyuhyun dari tadi naganggur, menyalakan lampu cadangan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan tuannya saat gelap tadi.

Matanya membulat. Dia segera menutup mulutnya dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya. Perutnya bergejolak, dia ingin muntah melihat tumpukan mayat dimana badan bodyguard, laki-laki tua itu dan juga para polisi termutilasi, organ-organ berserakan dimana-mana, badan mereka terpotong sampai identitas mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diketahui. Bau darah yang anyir juga membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau tidak menyediakan baju ganti, hah?" Tuannya berbicara dengan nada dingin. Bawahan itu tersontak. Dengan kegalapan, dia berdiri dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua yang sudah dilakukan oleh tuannya. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu lemari yang ada satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Dia membukanya dan mengambil selembar t-shirt putih dan celana jeans biru.

Bawahan itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun lalu memberikannya. Kyuhyun membuka bajunya dan mengambil t-shirt itu lalu memakainya. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, ternyata masih ada yang masih hidup. Bawahannya menatap tajam, mengeluarkan senjata dari sakunya dan langsung menembaki orang itu tepat dipelipisnya.

"Yang terakhir itu aku tidak memperkenankanmu untuk-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tuan," bawahan itu dengan tajam memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai berpakaian. "Jangan memaksakan melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai."

"Tapi Anda sudah memaksa saya untuk terseret ke dalam hal yang tidak saya suka," ucap bawahan itu sambil mengambil pakaian Kyuhyun yang kotor dan membawa memasukkannya kembali ke bagian lemari yang kosong.

"Akh, maafkan saya karena sudah berbicara tidak sopan. Seharusnya saya berterima kasih karena Anda sudah menyelamatkan saya dari-"

"Aku ke kamar dulu," ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan bawahannya itu. dia mengambil jaketnya yang masih berlumuran darah dan juga diambilnya tas yang tergeletak di lantai lalu meninggalkan sang bawahan yang bingung akan melakukan apa tanpa perintah dari atasannya.

Ketika sudah berada agak jauh dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun dengan keras menghantamkan tangannya kesalah dinding dengan keras. Urat nadinya kelihatan. Dia terlalu mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras. Tangannya berdarah. Dia menghantamnya terlalu kuat.

Merasa hal itu sudah cukup menenangkannya, dia segera menarik tangannya dari permukaan dinding itu dan mengibas-ngibaskannya untuk menghilangkan darah yang mengalir-yang sudah pasti tidak berguna.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan dirinya menuju jalan buntu pada lorong gelap itu. di ujung sana, terdapat satu-satunya pintu berwarna hitam kelam ,kontras sekali dengan dinding abu-abu yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu. Lampu yang ada di sana menyala dengan sendirinya melalui sensor yang ada. Pintu itu juga menutup dengan sendirinya ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam. Anak itu melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat, begitu pula dengan jaket miliknya. Dia segera berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang empuk.

Tangan kanannya diletakkannya menutupi kedua tangannya dan lalu dia tidak tertidur, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia bangun dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Dia berdiri kembali dan mengambil tasnya dan menyeretnya bersama dirinya naik ke atas tempat tidur lagi.

Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan noda darah yang mungkin mengotori sprei putihnya, anak otu sibuk mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya. Lalu kemudian dia mengeluarkan berkas dokumen yang tadi diberikan pak tua yang sudah dibunuhnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Perusahaan Sendbill, ya? Hmm... lumayan. Salah satu dari mereka kalau tidak salah ada yang bekerja sebagai polisi yang sudah mulai mengendus peredaran obatan ilegal milik perusahaan farmasi kita. Jika saja memang darurat, mungkin aku akan membunuh anak manis itu betulan khekhe..." Kyuhyun tidur-tiduran sambil terus menatap foto yang ada di salah satu berkas dokumen.

Sebauh ketukan menggangu kesenangannya. "Masuk," ucapnya dan kunci pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan terlihatlah bawahannya yang sedang memegang sebuah telepon.

"Tuan, ada telepon dari Tuan besar," ucap bawahan itu.

"Ck, kakek bangka itu lagi," Kyuhyun berdecak.

Kyuhyun berhenti bermonolog sendiri. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke samping meminta bawahannya itu untuk menyerahkan telpon yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sang bawahan segera berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih ada di tempat tidur sambil tiduran. Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan telepon itu ketika sudah ada di tangannya. "Ada apa?"

Suara itu berat sekali. Terdengar berbahaya. "Kau baru saja bertransaksi dengan tikus hama itu,kan?" tanya suara itu, "ku dengar bahwa dia ingin membunuh anak dari Lee itu,kan? Siapa lagi namanya?"

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Lee Sungmin?"

"Ya! Kau harus menyelidikinya mulai sekarang." Orang itu berseru dengan nada senang.

"Untuk membunuhnya nanti atau mengancamnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Sekaligus mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan. Melainkan menjadikannya sekutu. Dia anak yang cukup unik dan aku tertarik padanya. Bukan hanya karena kejeniusannya saja, melainkan ketertarikannya terhadap senjata. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya bermain senjata dengan sangat lihai di suatu tempat," orang itu menjelaskan maksudnya, "dia kepala sekolahmu. Jadi... itu bisa semakin membuat banyak interaksi antara kalian berdua.

"HAH?!" Kyuhyun berteriak kaget, tidak percaya dan ekspresi lainnya yang dekat dengan itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang tidak suka kepada wakilnya-yang lebih tua darinya- membawakan tumpukan dokumen-yang tampak tidak pernah absen dari hidupnya- ke atas meja yang masih penuh dengan barang yang sejenis.

"Ck, kau pikir aku mau membuang waktu senangku untuk mengerjakan dokumen yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa gunanya itu? Lebih baik aku hadir di kelasku sendiri," ucap Sungmin. Secepat kilat dia mengganti pakaian formalnya menjadi pakaian seragam yang disembunyikannya di bawah meja kantornya.

Sungmin membuka plastik transparan yang membunkus baju itu dan segera menggantinya. Baju formal miliknya dilipatnya dan membungkusnya dengan plastik yang tadi. Dia segera menyembunyikannya di tempat yang sama.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan tanpa menimbulkan keributan bagi para bodyguardnya di luar, Sungmin membuka salah satu jendela besar yang ada di kantornya dan segera terjun ke bawah. Dengan lincah dia memegang salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup kuat yang bisa dijangkaunya. Tangan kirinya di angkatnya untuk meraih dahan pohon itu juga. Tenaganya bertumpu pada sikunya, segera diangkat naik kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat dirinya juga. Ketika sudah berada di atas, dia berjongkok sambil melihat pemandangan bagunan sekolah yang terpisah dengan tempatnya bekerja.

Ya, bagunan itu terpisah untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai kepala sekolah ini sekaligus sebagai murid yang dicap sakit-sakitan karena sering tidak hadir karena pekerjaannya sebagai kepala sekolah yang menjengkelkan super duper yang mengambil smeua masa remaja menyenangkannya. Padahal dulu dia bermimpi dia akan melakukan balapan liar dengan teman-temannya, lalu dikejar polisi untuk memacu aldenari dan hal-hal ekstrim lainnya. Tapi semua itu terpaksa pupus untuk menjaga nama baiknya di depan dewan pendidikan, dan lain-lainnya.

Sungmin sedikit melemaskan badannya. Tenaganya akan habis lagi ketika dia berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari pekerjaannya. Tangannya akan pegal beserta badannya karena harus terus bergelantungan dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain seperti monyet. Kenapa tidak lewat jalan darat saja malah menggunakan jalan super menyusahkan? Hey, jangan lupa dia berada di daerah dengan penjagaan ketat. Jika dia lewat darat dimana semua bodyguard ada di sana untuk berjaga, maka aksi kaburnya akan langsung ketahuan.

'Semoga aku tidak terlambat!' batin Sungmin sambil terus meloncat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lainnya dengan lincah.

Setengah jam lamanya dia terus berpetualang di atas pohon seperti diberada di hutan rimba untuk menghindari binatang buas -ya, memang dia sedang menghindari binatang buas yang diasumsikannya sebagai bodyguard sewaan ayahnya- bergerak seperti tarzan untuk mencari kebebasan-yey, dia memang sedang memburu kebebasan yang direngut oleh ayahnya-.

"Wuah! Akhirnya sampai juga," ucap Sungmin dengan ngos-ngosan. Dia segera saja menjatuhkan dirinya di atas semak-semak rimbun yang seperi menjadi sebuah alas tempat tidur untuknya.

Sungmin tidak sengaja melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan betapa kagetnya ketika lagi lima menit kelasnya akan memulai pelajaran. Dengan terburu-buru dia bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya di semak itu dan berlari dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang sangat acak-acakan. Kemeja putih itu kotor terkena sedikit tanah, daun-daunan yang masih menempel di sana pula beserta dengan celananya. Dasi berantakan yang melorot dan rambut acak-acakan berhiasi beberapa daun kecil juga.

Dengan tenaga yang kuat dia menggeser pintu kelasnya sampai membuat bunyi keras yang membuat pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Bahkan guru yang baru saja memulai pelajarannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Sungmin.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi," ucap guru itu dengan singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan materi yang akan dijelaskannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Sungmin segera melangkahkan dirinya menuju bangku miliknya. Dia mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"_Wah, enah sekali dia. Padahal Kim-sensei itu guru yang paling galak, tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak dapat hukuman walau terlambat?"_

"_Entahlah. Mungkin Kim-sensei itu kasihan padanya. Diakan anak yang sakit-sakitan, kasihan kalau dihukum. Nanti dia malah tidak bisa masuk sekolah lagi hihi..."_

"_Hey, dan lagi penampilannya itu,loh. Bagus sekali! Hihi... keluarganya tidak mampu sekali,ya sampai dia berpakaian seperti itu?"_

"_Mungkin saja. Penyakitnya saja tidak bisa sembuh-sembuh."_

"_Pangeran miskin dan sakit-sakitan!"_

'Ow, yeah. Lagi-lagi dapat julukan aneh dengan hanya melihat dari luarnya saja. Kalian tidak tahu bisikan itu terdengar oleh orang yang kalian gosipi?' batin Sungmin sinis. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan pandangan itu. Toh, disisi lain para murid-murid itu sangat mengagungkan kepala sekolah mereka –yang ternyata adalah dirinya-.

Hell. Katakan dia pengeran miskin. Padahal seluruh gedung mewah sekolah ini adalah miliknya. Jangan lupa juga perusahaan milik ayahnya, perusahaan IT Sendbill yang bahkan bisa membuatnya membeli semua pasokan obat seluruh Korea.

Sungmin segera duduk dibangkunya dan meletakkan tas miliknya digantungan tas yang ada di sebelah kanan meja milinya. Dia segera membuka as miliknya dan mengambil buku bahasa Jepang. Salah satu pelajaran bahasa yang lumayan dikuasainya.

Dari balik bukunya, dia menatap tajam kearah belakang, melirik seseorang yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan luar yang disajikan kaca jendela yang ada diruangan kelas itu, tapi sebelumnya Sungmin yakin orang itu terus mengamati setiap pergerakannya dan Sungmin membuktikan instingnya itu ketika dia berpura-pura membaca dan orang itu kembali menatapnya dengan lekat. Ada maksud tersembunyi.

'Ada yang mengawasi. Hem... ini akan menarik,' batin Sungmin. Dia tersenyum senang di balik buku pelajaran miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh, maafkan saya Seohyun-ssi," ucap Sungmin meminta maaf sambil memasang senyuman termanisnya ketika menabrak salah satu primadona sekolah ini, Seohyun.

Anak itu, Seohyun menatap wajah jijik karena sudah menabrak tubuh Sungmin yang sangat kotor. Soehyun berdecak tidak suka lalu segera berlalu dari sana dengan orang-orang yang dia sebut dengan temannya.

Tanpa primadona itu tahu, Sungmin sengaja menabrakkan dirinya memang terhadap gadis itu. bukan ingin mencari perhatian karena dia menyukainya. Amit-amit dia mau menyukai gadis bermuka dua itu dan kelakuan yang berandal. Yang dia inginkan adalah mengambil sesuatu yang sudah dilarang oleh semua sekolah yang ada di dunia. Gadis itu membawa satu botol yang penuh dengan kapsul heroin. Pecandu narkoba singkatnya.

Gadis itu entah kenapa bisa menyelundupkannya, padahal setahunya, sekolahnya ini selalu melakukan razia dadakan dimana tidak ada satupun benda seperti ini yang pernah lolos, tapi sekarang nyatanya ada. Mungkin gadis itu menggoda para perazia dengan wajah cantiknya. Meluluhkan hati mereka agar tidak memeriksa tas milinya.

"Hah, aku harus mulai melakukan perombakan peraturan lagi dan melakukan rapat. Padahal kukira peraturan yang kubuat sudah cukup ketat. Mungkin harus ditambah kekejamannya menjadi dua kali lipatnya?" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri di tengah jalan-jalannya menuju salah satu taman mini yang ada di sekolah ini.

Sungmin melempar lalu menangkap botol heroin itu dengan santainya berulang kali."Hmm... mungkin nanti aku akan memberikannya surat peringatan dan jika dia masih mengabaikannya. Giliran orang tuanya yang harus tahu kelakuan anaknya yang sangat buruk ini," ucapnya, lalu memasukkan barang bukti yang akan dikirimkannya kembali kepada pemiliknya sebagai sebuah gertakan dan peringatan.

Kin Sungmin sudah sampai di taman ini. Matanya melirik pada rumah kaca tempat beberapa tanaman spesial dikembangkan di sana. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sana. Betapa kagetnya ketika dia baru saja berada di depan pintu kaca rumah kaca itu, belum membukanya. Dia masih memperhatikan tanaman yang ada di dalamnya yang tampak jernih dengan melalui perantara dinding-dinding kaca.

Tanaman itu tampak layu dari beberapa bulan yang lalu dia melihatnya. Tidak mungkin para pekerja di sini lalai melakukannya. Orang-orang yang dia pilih untuk bekerja di sini adalah orang-orang yang sudah diseleksinya dengan ketat dan betul-betul menyukai tanaman. Tanaman seperti hidup mereka jadi mustahil membuat tanaman itu menderita.

Sungmi mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang pegangan pintu dan mulai mendorongnya. Betapa kagetnya Sungmin ketika bau yang sangat menyengat dan paling tidak disukainya berasal dari rumah kaca itu. Sekarang Sungmin tahu apa penyebab tanaman di sini tidak memperoleh udara yang bagus buat hidup mereka.

"Ukh, sejak kapan tempat ini menjadi sarang perokok. Ow, dasar anak-anak kaya kurang ajar!" serunya. Tapi asap itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan dia terbatuk. Dia keluar sebentar dari rumah kaca itu untuk menghirup udara yang masih bersih di luar.

Dengan menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya, dia segera berlari menuju ruang pengamatan dimana hanya dirinya yang tahu. Tidak ada satupun petugas dan yang lainnya yang mengetahui ruangan ini, bahkan ayahnya dan dewan pendidikan.

Dia sengaja membuatnya karena dia tahu pasti akan terjadi hal-hal seperti ini dimana omongannya saat rapat itu sama sekali ditertawakan oleh para dewan pendidikan. Kata mereka, mana mungkin anak terhomat seperti yang ada di sekolah elit ini akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti merusak diri mereka sendiri? Yeah, dan anak yang kalian banggakan itu adalah anak bodoh yang sudah melakukan hal itu. instingnya terbukti dan tidak rugi dia membangunnya dengan menggunakan dananya sendiri.

Betapa kagetnya Sungmin ketika dia sudah ada di ruangan itu dan melihat rekaman beberapa hari yang lalu. sekumpulan laki-laki sedang menyerahkan uang, menyogok para petugas untuk membuat ruangan ini kosong dari penjagaan mereka dan anak-anak itu bisa menggunakannya sebagai ruang penyaluran hobi mereka.

"Kenapa yang kebanyakan berulah sekarang malah kelas 10? Masih muda sudah mau merusak diri. Biarpun aku punya sifat liar, dan bebes juga, tapi tidak perlu sampai menerjunkan diri ke obat-obatan yang tidak baik,kan? Lebih baik balapan liar. Itu lebih sehat untuk olah raga jantung dari pada obatan yang menjadi racun untuk jantung," oceh Sungmin panjang lebar.

Sungguh. Semua ini betul-betul di luar kendalinya. Tidak juga,sih. Seharusnya semuanya tetap dalam kendalinya. Kamera yang ada dimana-mana seharusnya membuat para murid takut, tapi sekarang tidak adanya dan lagi mereka adalah anak orang kaya yang selalu mendapat pengawasan penuh dari orang tuanya. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka mendapatkannya dari internet, teman-teman mereka yang berada di luar. Atau mungkin saja mereka mendapatkannya dari tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh para orang tua itu. dimana para orang tua sudah menaruh kepercayaan terhadap tempat itu dan tidak lagi melakukan pengamatan dan tempat itu adalah...

...adalah sekolah ini.

Sungmin langsung tertuju pada salah satu tersangka yang bisa menjadi bandar untuk melakukan penyelundupan obat itu. Anak yang dari pengamatannya tadi selalu melakukan hal mencurigakan.

Sungmi dengan cepat memainkan jarinya di atas keyboard laptop yang ada di sana. Dengan cepat dia menuliskan nama anak itu dan mencarinya di berbagai situs, baik yang memang sudah tertulis dan layak dibuka atau yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh beberapa orang ahli saja dan punya pass khusus.

"Anak itu. Pantas saja dia terus mengamatiku waktu aku baru menampakkan kaki di kelas itu. Kenapa bisa wakil bodoh itu memasukkan anak itu sebagai anak baru tanpa menyelidiki betul-betul latar belakangnya?"

"Hmmm... tapi dia menarik. Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya untuk bekerja sama denganku untuk menangkap orang-orang itu. Bekerja dengan sembunyi tanpa menghasilkan itu menyebalkan tahu!" Sebuah seringai merekah dibibir manisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa kukeluarkan karena membawa barang yang dilarang,loh." Suara itu membuatnya terkaget. Dia tidak memprediksikan bahwa orang itu akan mengikutinya sampai kegedung asrama laki-laki dimana dia membawa sekotak obat yang kau tahu apa itu.

"Hm... begini saja. Bagaimana jika kau yang tidak ingin reputasi akan namamu sebagai CEO di perusahaan farmasimu itu rusak, menjadi peliharaanku,ya? Dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya sesuatu yang sehobi denganku dalam membuat masalah." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun memasang wajah super tidak suka dengan anak manis yang ada di depannya ini, wajah jijik, marah, kesal, dan yang sejenisnya.

"Lagipula aku tahu bahwa kaulah yang membuat semua siswaku menjadi rusak seperti ini. Kenapa aku tidak sadar bahwa klub komputer yang kau punya itu ternyata yang menyelundupkan semua ini terutama pada anak asrama yang ada di sini, hah?" untung saja koridor asrama itu kosong, atau bisa menimbulkan berbagai tanda tanya dan masalah.

Ow, dia betul-betul mengutuk ikan kakek bangsat, bangka, botak, sialan, menjengkelkan, tukang memberinya masalah dan hal-hal buruk lainnya yang bisa mendeskripsikan kakeknya itu.

Tapi satu alasan dia tahu kenapa kakek itu menjadikan anak ini menjadi kandidat untuknya. Jika dikenal lebih jauh, anak ini punya kepribadian yang cukup menarik. Orang yang ingin merih kebebasannya dengan melakukan hal brutal dan ekstrim seperti remaja pada umunya. Tapi kenapa dia sangat menentang obat-obat terlarang yang bahkan itulah hal brutal yang sering dilakukan anak remaja labil.

"Yakin sekali kau akan menjadikanku peliharaanmu," Kyuhyun berucap dengan datar.

"Yakin karena dengan semua berkas ini bisa menjebloskanmu ke penjara. Semua datamu ada di sini. baik dari saat kau melakukan kejahatan sebagai mafia pada umur 13 tahun di California. Menjadi kepala dunia bawah di Seoul sekaligus pembunuh bayaran. Kau mati kutu Cho Kyuhyun dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjadi peliharaanku yang manis," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menyeringai di dalam pikirannya.

'Ayo kita main kucing-kucingan, tuan muda yang manis.'

Anak itu ingin menjadikannya sebagai peliharaan. Tapi kenapa? Bukannya anak itu sangat membenci seorang bandar? Apalagi dia memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk menjebloskan Kyuhyun ke dalam penjara atau ada maksud lain dari semua ini. Dia bukan hanya ingin bermain-main untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, memperoleh kembali kebebasannya, mendapat pengalaman tidak terkendali...

... ada yang tersembunyi dibalik bola mata hitam itu. Sebuah maksud yang entah apa itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun saja yang ahli pada bidang itu tidak bisa membacanya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Dream**

**By Lee lolina**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Lee Sungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, Cho Kyuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin datang berturut-turut dalam seminggu penuh. Semuanya warga sekolah ini mengerutkan kening. Mulai dari para murid, para siswa, dan karyawan. Mereka semua heran. Kenapa anak sakit-sakitan seperti dia bisa datang sekolah seperti orang sehat? Tanpa absen seperti dulu?

Sungmin hanya menghadapinya dengan cuek saja. Walaupun lagi-lagi gosip tidak sedap dan tidak benar adanya dibisikkan para murid dan berantai menyebar dari satu anak ke satu yang anaknya lagi.

"_Psstt... tumben sekali pangeran sakit-sakitan itu datang. Biasanya sebulan dia hanya akan 3 sampai 4 kali,"_

"_Tak tahu. Mungkin kesehatannya sudah mulai membaik?"_

"_Hey! Dia itukan pangeran miskin juga! Mana mungkin dia dapat dana yang begitu banyak untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya!"_

"_Mungkin orang tuanya melakukan hal-hal yang kau tahu apa itu supaya bisa menyembuhkan anak itu!"_

"_Misalnya pencurian?"_

"_Hihi... bahkan mungkin lebih para lagi."_

Sungmin menghantam meja miliknya dengan keras. Anak-anak yang berbisik itu langsung saja terdiam kaget. Menghentikan bisikan menyebalkan mereka. Anak-anak yang lainnyapun kaget dan berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, begitu pula dengan guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Permisi. Kurasa aku kurang sehat. Bisakah saya izin ke uks?" Sungmin berucap.

Sang guru hanya mengangguk singkat.

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan segera meninggalkan kelas itu menuju tempat yang sebetulnya bukan uks. Dia akan melakukan pemantauan terhadap kelas-kelas lainnya. Sudah cukup dia bekerja hanya dibalik layar saja. Hal-hal seperti yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu tidak akan bisa sampai ke telinganya dan tidak bisa ditindak lanjuti. Kali ini dia harus melihat sendiri bagaimana sekolah yang diaturnya ini berjalan.

Namja itu mulai berkeliling dari deretan kelas yang berada di sebelah kanan kelas miliknya. Naik ke atas, lalu sampai ke lantai yang paling atas, turun kembali mengecek lantai tempat kelasnya berada yang disebelah kiri, lalu turun ke bawah. Selama dia melakukan pemantauan, sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

_Mungkin anak-anak itu tidak berani berulah karena mendapat pengawasan guru. Aku harus menunggu sampai jam istirahat dimana mereka akan menunjukkan tabiat asli mereka_, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin bersembunyi di perpustakaan sampai bel jam keempat berbunyi dan semua murid akan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi, perpustakaan itu sungguh membosankan. Rata-rata buku di sini sudah pernah dibacanya dan dia masih ada waktu kurang lebih 3 jam sebelum mendengar bel istirahat itu berbunyi. Sungmin menghelah napas, lalu dia mendapatkan ide bagus untuk menghabiskan waktunya itu.

_Hmm... menyenangkan juga jika berwisata ke klub komputer milik anak itu,_ pikir Sungmin senang.

Sungmin segera mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya dan segera beranjak ke tempat tujuan yang selanjutnya.

Betapa kagetnya Sungmin ketika dia sampai di depan klub komputer itu. Dibagian bawah depan pintu itu ada alarm sensor untuk mengetahui siapa penyusup dan siapa yang memang anggota klub ini. sungmin yang sudah biasa dengan semua itu langsung saja tahu, dia tidak melangkahkan kaki kurang dari 5 cm dimana laser itu terpancar dan tidak terjebak. Orang tidak tahu pasti akan melewatinya karena mereka mencoba masuk dengan menggeser pintu.

Sungmin memandang lubang kunci pintu itu dengan seksama. Pintu itu ternyata terkunci dan cara terkuncinya sangat rumit karena seperti menggunakan mekanisme kerja mesin dan bukan dibuka hanya dengan sebuah kunci saja.

Matanya beralih ke sebelah kanan dari pintu itu. Dinding yang ada di sana tampak sedikit aneh karena menonjok satu milimeter, tapi tetap bisa terlihat oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku miliknya. Sapu tangan itu digunakannya untuk menyelemuti tangan kanannya. Dia kemudian segera menyentuh bagian dinding yang terkesan aneh itu tanpa meninggalkan sidik jari yang bisa membuat anak-anak klub komputer itu tahu siapa yang menyusup.

Sungmin meletakkan jari jempolnya pada bagian yang menonjol itu, menahannya lalu menggerakkannya ke arah kanan. Dinding itu bergerak seperti pintu yang dibuka dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mesin kecil yang menyala dengan lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Di bagian badannya terdapat keyboard kecil dan juga sensor sidik jari dan pada bagian kepalanya terdapat sensor retina mata. Di bagian kiri dari mesin itu juga akan lubang untuk sebagai koneksi untuk benda elektornik dari luar.

Sungmin tidak mengatakan mengucapkan sesuatu yang menandakan bahwa dia kelas atas sistem keamanan klub komputer yang sangat membuatnya repot karena dia tahu bahwa mesin ini dilengkapi juga dengan sensor suara. Jika dia berbicara dan tidak match dengan data yang dimiliki mesin itu, maka meisn itu pasti akan langsung membuat aksinya ketahuan.

Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dair pintu kecil yang menyembunyikan mesin. Tangan kirinya memegang sapu tangan itu dan tangan kanannya kembali masuk ke dalam sakunya untuk mengambil sebuah flashdisk. Flashdisk itu kemudian dicoloknya masuk ke lubang yang ada dibagian kiri dari mesin itu.

Layar kecil yang ada di sudut kanan yang tadinya berwarna hitam, kini manampilkan serangkaian angka berwarna hijau neon yang terus bergerak-gerak mengganti angka. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, angka-angka itu berhenti dan membentuk sebuah kata yang bertulikan 'Open'.

Pintu klub komputer itu langsung bergeser ke kanan dengan sendirinya. Sensor laser itupun juga sudah mati dan mesin itu kembali beroperasi seperti biasanya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil kembali flashdisk miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Tangan kanannya kembali memenang sapu tangan itu dan menutup pintu kecil itu kembali seperti semula, meminimalkan kecurigaan yang akan timbul.

Setelah selesai, sapu tangan itu kembali ke dalam saku Sungmin dan namja itu melangkahkan masuk ke ruang klub komputer itu. ketika sudah berada di dalam, pintu yang ada di belakangnya itu kembali bergeser dan menutup dengan sendirinya. Sungmin tidak peduli akan itu, dia sekarang sibuk memperhatian isi dalam ruang klub ini. Ruangan ini memang tampak seperti klub komputer yang seharsnya, tapi dengan tingginya keamanan yang ada, pasti ada yang disembunyikan di sini.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka punya dana yang begitu banyak sampai membuat keamanan tinggi yang berharga mahal." Sungmin berkeliling melihat komputer-komputer dan hal lainnya yang terpajang di sini.

"Akh, aku lupa kalau setengahnya merupakan anak-anak konglomerat dan lagi orang dengan koneksi ilegal," ucap Sungmin bermonolog ria.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah bawah. Dia melihat ada yang aneh di salah satu sudut sebuah meja. Sebuah ukiran yang tidak sama dengan lantai-lantai yang ada di sekitarnya. Sungmin menggeser meja itu hingga apa yang tersembunyi di bawah meja tersebut terlihat dengan jelas. Sebuah pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah rupanya.

_Seharusnya tidak ada hal yang seperti ini. Mereka betul-betul melakukan perombakan dengan ruangan ini_, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu itu setelah dia memastikan tidak ada pengaman sama sekali. Ketika dia membuka pintu itu, dia disambut dengan banyaknya anak tangga yang menuju suatu tempat, tapi dia hanya bisa memandang semua yang dekat dengannya. Selain itu dia tidak bisa melihatnya karena gelap sekali di sana.

Sungmin memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia meraih sebuah bola besi kecil. Ketika bola itu berada di telapak tangannya, bola itu bergerak, menimbulkan sedikit getaran pada lapisan besinya. Dari beberapa bagian, muncul tangan, kaki kecil dan mata. Kaki kecilnya dilengkapi dengan sepasang roda kecil. Tangannya berbentuk seperti penjepit makanan. Matanya berwarna merah.

Sungmin melemparkan bolah besi itu atau bisa juga kita sebut robot mini ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah itu. cukup lama dia menunggu. Kurang lebih 25 menit sampai ponsel miliknya berbunyi dan saat itu juga Sungmin tersenyum.

Lampu-lampu yang berada pada dinding-dinding anak tangga itu mulai menyala satu persatu, membuat jalan menuju bawah menjadi terang benderang. Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya turun ke bawah.

_Ruang pribadi anak itu,_ pikir Sungmin ketika dia sudah berada di bawah.

Sungmin sedikit tidak senang melihat ruangan ini. Ruangan ini sangat berantakan. Buku yang berserakan dimana-mana, kabel-kabel yang saling membelitkan diri satu sama lain dan yang paling Sungmin tidak suka adalah, ada satu lemari penuh berisi minuman keras dan obat ilegal serta meja yang penuh dengan rokok yang sudah habis dihisap.

Sungmin mulai meningkatkan siaganya. Mulai berhati-hati pada setiap langkahnya. Siapa tahu ada mesin pengaman yang belum disabotase oleh robot kecil milinya dan dia juga kesusahan melewati tumpukan 'sampah' –itu menurutnya- berusaha untuk tidak merubah posisinya, tapi sebetulnya tidak masalah. Karena dia akan menblokir dan mencuri beberapa data dari komputer milik Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun akan segera tahu bahwa dialah yang melakukannya.

Dia mulai berpikir bahwa permainan ini harus segera memasuki intinya. Dia mulai bosan dengan alur yang biasa-biasa saja.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat data-data yang terpampang dari satu-satunya komputer yang ada di sana. "Sudah kuduga dia pasti pernah melakukan transaksi dengan mereka dan mempunyai kekerabatan yang cukup dekat."

"Siwon. Henry. Donghae. Changmin. Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa menangkap kalian. Akan kubuktikan bahwa insting selama ini benar. Kalian memang penjahat kelas kakap yang bisa membuat polisi lainnya percaya bahwa kalian tidak pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, tapi tidak dimataku kawan. Tidak dimataku," Sungmin menyeringai senang. Dia menarik flashdisk miliknya setelah

"Akh, sudah jam berapa. Harus cepat kalau tidak sama saja mereka akan mendapatiku," ucap Sungmin setelah melihat jam tangan miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak ada keanehan. Mungkin Cho itu sudah memperingati kawan-kawan sejalannya bahwa ada pihak dari atas yang akan melakukan pengawasan_, pikir Sungmin melihat keselilingnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. _Ya, tak masalahlah. Lagipula aku sudah dapat lebih dari yang kuharapkan. Bukti transaksi ilegal yang dilakukannya lebih menguntungkan dari anak-anak yang hanya dibodohi oleh Cho itu_, pikir Sungmin senang.

Lalu Sungmin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelas miliknya. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan selesai dan pelajaran akan kembali berlangsung lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin sekali membunuh kakek bangka itu. Dengan seenaknya kakek bangka itu menyuruhnya untuk membuat anak dari golongan yang sangat tidak disukainya untuk menjadikan sekutu dan pertner dalam setiap transaksi gelap yang dilakukannya. Apa otak kakek sinting itu sudah miring dan semakin sinting setelah aksi gencatan senjata beberapa waktu lalu antara kelompok yakuza dengan kelompok peredaran obat milik kakek itu?

Well, memang sebelumnya dia mengaku menyukai laki-laki itu karena kepribadiannya yang cukup menarik, tapi, astaga, anak itu sama sekali tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Semua data penyelundupan ilegal di dunia bawah tanah miliknya yang ada di ruang klub komputer diblok bahkan yang paling berbahaya dihapus!

Parahnya lagi anak itu mempunyai keahlian program yang sangat bagus. Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang ahli pada benda-benda seperti itu sama sekali tidak berkutip dengan sistem pemblokiran hasil ciptaan anak itu sendiri. Seharusnya dia betul-betul menerima tawaran dari pak tua itu. seharusnya anak itu dibunuhnya sebelum terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

_Siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menyusup tanpa aku ketahui? Jika saja dia tidak menghapus dan memblokir data komputer pribadiku, aku tidak akan tahu bahwa dia pernah menyusup_, piki Kyuhyun kesal. Dia menghantam meja keras. Kertas-kertas yang ada diberhamburan

Tap!

Suara langkahan kaki seseorang membuat Kyuhyun sontak melirik tajam ke arah kirinya. Di lorong-lorong tepatnya dimulut pintu antara ruang bawah tanah ini dengan ruang klub miliknya, ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dan dia tahu benar siapa itu.

'Ck, sial. Aku akan membunuhnya dari dulu jika saja kakek bangsat itu tidak melarangku. Akh, kalau diingat-ingat dialah yang selalu memberikanku masalah. Orang dengan obsesi besar sebagai bawahanku dan orang yang berlawanan profesi sebagai partnerku? Yang benar saja!' batin Kyuhyun kesal. Dia menggertakkan giginya. Jika saja seseorang tidak menepuk bahunya, dia akan mengeluarkan sepak rokok untuk mengurangi rasa stressnya.

Segera dihirupnya benda beracun itu dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Lalu dia berucap sesuatu,"kau. Cepat turun ke bawa. Ada yang tugas yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Perlahan langkahan kaki itu suaranya semakin terdengar menandakan bahwa orang itu semakin turun dan mendeakt masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Kau tahu Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap bawahannya itu lekat.

"Ya, Tuan. Dia anak yang ingin dibunuh oleh klien Anda,kan?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari informasi yang bisa menjatuhkannya."

Bawahan itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kaget. "Bukannya Tuan besar memerintahkan Anda untuk menjadikan anak itu sebagai partner Anda? Menjatuhkannya sama saja menggali kuburan untuknya," ucap bawahan itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak peduli! Justru itulah yang ingin kulakukan. Anak itu berbahaya sekali. Dia terlalu cerdas dan licik. Belum ada orang yang hampir sebandaing denganku yang pernah kutemui. Lebih baik aku mendapat hukuman berat dari kakek bangka itu karena melanggar perintahnya daripada semua yang sudah kususun dari dulu hancur begitu saja," ucap Kyuhyun menatap bawahannya tajam.

Kini bawahan itu mimbang akan menuruti perintah Tuannya atau Tuan besar. Kedua-duanya sangat berbahaya dan tidak main-main ketika memberikan hukuman terhadap perintah yang sudah dilanggar. Kedua tangannya terkepalkan dengan kuat, tapi kemudian dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menarik sebuah kertas berukuran 12x 14 cm. Akh, lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah foto. Bawahan itu kemudian segera memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan seringai setan.

"Bagus sekali. Dengan foto ini, aku akan merusak nama baiknya sedikit demi sedikit sampai merasakan nerakah yang dibuat Cho Kyuhyun karena berani bermain api denganku," ucap Kyuhyun masih betah dengan seringai yang tersinggung dibibirnya.

Kyuhyun segera pergi meningalkan tempat itu. Sedangkan sang bawahan sama sekali belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan masih ragu dengan pikiran itu. Tapi lagi-lagi dia mengambil keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Sang bawahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju komputer pribadi milik Kyuhyun. Dia mulai menyalakannya dan menunggu prosesnya.

Tuannya itu terlalu kalut sampai dia lupa bahwa ada program tersembunyi untuk mengetahui bahwa data-data apa saja yang sudah dihapus atau dicuri. Semacam backup, walaupun tidak menyimpan data copian atau data aslinya. Hanya sebuah keterangan saja.

Bawahan itu menghembus napas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa Sungmin tidak mengetahui program ini sama sekali dan tidak memblokirnya menggunakan teknik yang bahkan tidak bisa dibuka oleh Tuannya yang pintar itu sekalipun.

Bawahan itu mulai memainkan kursor mouse dan menklik beberapa folder dokumen, dan sebuah data program yang disebutkan tadi. Betapa terbelaknya ketika ternyata data-data yang paling berbahaya dari yang lainnyalah yang dicuri anak itu.

"Aku harus memberi tahu Tuan secepatnya, tapi. Apa mungkin anak itu bisa menolong Tuan untuk berhenti dari semua ini? Mungkin aku harus lebih menyelidiki anak itu dan lebih memastikannya," ucap sang bawahan. Lalu dia mendelete backup itu, berusaha untuk membuat Tuannya sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu. Dia menggantinya dengan data lain. Berjaga-jaga ketika Tuan menyadari hal itu.

Hmmm... mulai membangkang dari Tuannya sendiri, hah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak itu, Sungmin, sama sekali tidak bosan-bosannya membaca berkas dokumen yang baru saja dicurinya walau sudah 6 kali dia membacanya. Anak itu malah kelihatan semakin menikmati setiap kali dia membacanya lebih banyak. Sungmin selalu saja menyinggung senyuman yang aneh.

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya itu dan segera beralih mengambil handphone miliknya yang bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk rupanya.

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. "Tugas luar kota?" Anak itu segera menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi orang yang mengiriminya sms itu.

"Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk. Kenapa kau menawariku tugas yang berada di luar kota lagi,hah?" walau terlihat marah, sebetulnya itu hanya bohongan saja untuk sedikit melihat reaksi lucu dari temannya itu.

"Soalnya kau bilang bahwa jika itu berhubungan dengan mereka, kau akan langsung mengambil tugas itu walaupun kasus itu berada diluar dari jangkauanmu, jadi kupikir kau akan langsung menyetujuinya. Atau kau punya hal menarik yang membuatmu tidak mau menerimanya?," ucap orang diseberang sana.

"Ya, aku lumayan menemukan hal yang menarik di sini," balas Sungmin.

"Apa itu?"

"Data yang jucari susah payah akhirnya kudapat juga. Apalagi datanya sangat lengkap. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bahagia? Aku bisa melepaskan umma dari jeratan palsu itu," ucap Sungmin dengan membara.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi ada yang aneh dari anak itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengklaimnya dengan seenaknya kalau dia itu adalah peliharanku," ucap Sungmin.

Orang di sana tertawa. "Kau benar-benar masih seperti dulu. Selalu seenaknya."

"Diamlah! Kau tidak ingin aku melanjutkan cerita tentang anak itu?"

"Ya. ya. Kau bisa melanjutkanya lagi."

"lalu anak itu walaupun dia selalu melakukan hal yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi peliharaanku, nyatanya dia selalu mencari masalah denganku, seolah selalu berusaha untuk membuat kenyakinanku goyah dan malah tunduk padanya. Kenapa?" Sungmin berusaha meminta pendapat dari temannya itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyelidiki anak itu, tapi satu hal yang kutahu. Kudengar beberapa bulan yang lalu dia kehilangan partner in crimenya. Mungkin dia mati-matian ingin menjadikanmu kandidat atas kursi partner yang hilang itu karena paksaan Tuan besar itu. Kau tahu betapa sadisnya dia,kan?"

"Yey, kakek tua tidak tahu umur. Diumurnya yang sudah begitu tua masih saja melakukan aktivitas berat," decit Sungmin.

"Akh, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Atasanku sudah memanggilku untuk tugas yang baru. Sampai jumpa!"

"Oh, ya. ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi. Besok aku akan kembali jadi jemput aku di bandara,ya? sekitar jam 2 siang."

Baru saja Sungmin ingin membalas, tapi orang itu sudah memutuskan sambungannya.

"Dasar orang penuh kejutan," ucap Sungmin sambil menghelah napas, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lagi, akh, tepatnya menyeringai.

"Dan aku tidak sabar sekali melihat reaksi anak itu. Pasti lucu sekali ketika dia tahu aku menyusup dengan mudahnya, padahal dia sangat membanggakan kejeniusannya itu. Ada banyak orang yang lebih jenius darimu, kawan. Jadi jangan pernah terlalu sombong membanggakan dirimu. "

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: uwaa... makasih buat reviewnya TT^TT maaf blm bisa membalas. akan diusahan dichpt dpnnya! Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage dream**

**By**** Lee Lolina**

**Rate ****T**

**Genre: ****C****rime/****S****uspense**

**Summary: ****L****ee ****S****ungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, ****C****ho ****K****yuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terkaget saat ada seseorang yang dengan sangat tidak sopannya mengebrak pintu ruang kepala sekolah miliknya. Dengan refleks dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghantam meja miliknya dengan keras.

"Berani sekali kau masuk ke sini dengan tidak sopan!" seru sungmin tanpa melihat siapa terlebih dulu yang masuk ke sana. Matanya membulat saat menyadari siapa yang ternyata datang. Seorang namja yang sudah berumur. Mimik wajanya sangat keras dan jika dilihat lebih baik, mirip dengan sungmin.

"Appa," sungmin berucap sambil menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Kau berani sekali merusak nama keluarga kita lagi!" kini sang appa yang berteriak dan Sungmin menunjukkan wajah kalut sekaligus tidak mengerti dengan perkataan appanya.

"Apa maksud appa?" Sungmin mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Seru appa sungmin. Namja berumur itu tidak hanya berdiri diam lagi di depan pintu kantor milik Sungmin. Dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan semakin dekat dengan Sungmin. ketika berada di depan Sungmin dengan meja kantor yang sebagai penghalangnya, namja itu menghantamkan tangannya di atas meja dengan selembar foto.

"Jabatanmu kucabut! Mulai sekarang kau bukan kepala sekolah ini lagi dan pulang ke rumah sekarang!" perintah sang appa yang sangat mutlak. Setelah selesai mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Tidak mau berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh saja, Sungmin segera mengambil selembar foto itu. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika dia menadapti dirinya sendiri yang ada di foto itu dengan memakai seragam sekolah miliknya dan lalu dia seperti sedang melemparkan sebuah botol. Sungmin memicingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas deretan tulisan yang ada di botol itu. Botol obatan terlarang milik Soehyun yang disitanya beberapa hari lalu dan seseorang menjepretnya dan memalsukan kenyataan dengan secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dialah penggunanya dan bukan Seohyun.

Sungmin meremas foto itu. Dia menggertakkan giginya. Namja manis itu sangat tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Dan tidak lain adalah namja bangsat itu. Namja pembuat onar di sekolahnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

sekali lagi Sungmin mengantamkan tangannya yang memegang foto yang sudah kusut itu ke meja. "Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang sangat melimpah bocah keparat," ucap Sungmin dengan sebuah seringai, tetapi kemudian pudar. Ada beberapa penggalan kalimat ayahnya yang tiba-tiba terselib di dalam pikirannya.

_Kau berani sekali merusak nama keluarga kita lagi._ Lagi? Sungmin mengulangi kata terakhir itu di dalam pikirannya. Sejak kapan dia pernah merusak nama keluarganya. Mungkin pernah dan itupun baru kali ini karena foto rekayasa itu. Lalu kenapa ayahnya mengatakan lagi?

Berusaha untuk mengetahui arti kata simpel itu, Sungmin tiba-tiba saja merasa kepalanya berdenyut kesakitan. Tubuhnya seketika menjadi lemas. Dia terjatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Meremasnya berharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang.

Beruntung saja saat itu sang wakil kepala sekolah masuk ke ruangan Sungmin dan betapa kagetnya ketika dia melihat Sungmin pingsan. Dengan sigap dia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Tunggu kenapa wakil itu sama sekali tidak terkaget melihat foto rekayasa yang dipegang Sungmin? Ahk, tentu saja karena foto itu sudah tidak berada lagi di tempatnya. Tertinggal di kantor milik Sungmin dengan seorang asing yang menyelinap melalui jendela besar yang berada pas di belakang meja kantor milik Sungmin.

Seorang asing yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja itu menyeringai sambil memegang foto itu. perlahan dia memasukkan foto itu masuk ke dalam saku celana pendek miliknya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan memperoleh kejayaan kita kembali," ucap yeoja itu masih belum menghilangkan seringai miliknya. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka. Ada suara langkahan kaki yang mendekat ke sini.

Dengan cepat dia berdiri dan melompati jendela besar itu. Dari bawah, dia mengarahkan jam tangan miliknya ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka itu. Dari salah satu lubang, muncul jangkar kecil yang menghantam salah satu sisi dan kemudian yang satunya lagi, membuatnya kembali tertutup tanpa seorangpun yang tahu bahwa ada yang menyusup.

"Cepat kembali. Kita perlu persiapan untuk pesta kita sebentar malam," sebuah suara terdengar dari mikrophone yang ada di telinga kirinya.

"_Roger that_." Tempat bertumpu gadis itu tiba-tiba saja ambruk begitu saja. Dia terjun bebas ke dalam dan kemudian lubang itu tertutup dengan sendirinya lagi.

Dari kejauhan ada yang mengamati lagi-lagi. 2 orang dari arah yang berbeda dan saling tidak mengetahui posisi masing-masing. Mata-mata yang bermusuhan sepertinya. Mereka berdua berwajah sama-sama tidak senang. Tidak sesenang wajah yeoja tadi. Entah apa maksud mereka ada di sini sekarang. Yang pasti aura mereka tidak bersahabat dan sebentar lagi kekacauan akan terjadi di sekolah ini.

Tunggu…

… apa mereka juga mengincar kepala sekolah yang baru dipecat itu?

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang cukup besar dan juga mewah itu, berkumpul beberapa anak laki-laki dan juga perempuan, tetapi lebih banyak laki-laki yang mendominan. Kurang lebih hanya ada 2 perempuan dan 5 laki-laki yang ada di sana. mereka tampak sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita keluar lalu pergi ke klub malam salah satu temanku," usul salah satu dari mereka, berambut ikal kecoklatan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun?

Semuanya mengerutkan kening mereka. "Hah? Itu tidak mungkin. Walaupun kita bisa keluar dari sekolah ini, tapi appaku itu selalu mengawasiku ketika aku berada di luar sekolah ini dan juga rumah. Ketika dia tahu aku pergi ke tempat itu, dia pasti akan menghukumku," ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat berantakan. Poni rambutnya yang berada di sebelah kiri sengaja lebih dipanjangkannya, menutupi pasangan mata yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Kau benci sekali dengan appamu,ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyeringai.

Laki-laki balik menatapnya tajam. "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan benci ketika namja brengsek itu mendandanimu sampai berbentuk yeoja karena obsesinya untuk memiliki putri di dalam keluarga bangsatnya?"

"Kalau kau ingin membunuhnya. Aku punya barang menarik yang bisa kupinjamkan padamu, Taemin." Kyuhyun siap menunjukkan benda itu yang terselubung baik di dalam saku celananya sebelum seorang yeoja menyela.

"Halo! Kembali ke topik pembicaraan! Kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan transaksi kalian, setidaknya jangan di sini! Kau akan melukai telinga suciku dengan rencana pembunuhan kalian!" gerutu yeoja berambut pendek itu. Dia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna pirang menyala, Sunny namanya.

Kedua namja yang terlibat pembicaraan itu mendengus kesal, tapi mereka diam tidak membantah dan kembali mengikuti alur. Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya dari balik saku miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak ke sana?" Kyuhyun kembali memulai pembicaraan.

Salah seorang dari mereka mulai angkat bicara lagi. "Tapi aku ragu keluar dari sekolah ini. Perkataan Taemin benar sekali. Kau tahu orang tua kini di sini termasuk buas jika sudah marah." Bukannya menunjukkan raut takut akan kata hinaan yang baru saja dilontarkannya, dia malah tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya. Setelah itu entah kenapa temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. yunho nama namja itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan tidak tertawa, walau ada senyuman mengejek juga yang terlukis di bibirnya. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, karena kita akan menikmati semuanya tanpa keluar dari kawasan sekolah ini."

"Klub malam itu ada di dalam sekolah ini, oppa?" serbu yeoja yang lainnya. Tanpa malu dia memeluk tangan kiri Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dan menunjukkan senyuman menggoda sambil mengangkat dagu yeoja itu untuk menatapnya lebih.

"Kita akan menikmati kebersamaan kita di sana menjadi lebih lagi," ucap Kyuhyun. Dia menghembuskan napas di telinga yang membuat yeoja itu tertawa geli dan hendak menjilatnya, tapi sebelum Kyuhyun berbuat lebih jauh, vas bunga yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar menghantam kepalanya. Untung saja vas itu terbuat dari plastik dan bukan tanah liat.

"Kalau mau berbuat mesum seharusnya kau kenal tempat." Seorang yeoja yang baru datang entah dari mana duduk di salah satu sofa kosong mengikuti pembicaraan. Yeoja yang sangat cantik dengan potongan rambut berwarna hitam kelam lalu berukuran lebih lima cm dari bahunya dan poninya yang terbelah tengah. Rambutnya sedikit bergelombang juga pada ujungnya.

Semuanya namja yang ada di sana tidak berhenti menatapnya. Ada yang berbisik tidak percaya dengan kedatangan yeoja yang menyandang primadona tercantik dari semua primadona yang ada karena yeoja ini selalu menutup diri dan tidak pernah ikut pertemuan yang bisa dibilang kurang baik seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tahu kau dan Seohyun berpacaran, tapi seharusnya kau kendalikan dirimu jika berada di tempat umum," ucap ratu primadona itu.

"Jangan tertipu. Itu rokok coklat. Mana mungkin gadis dengan kulit mulus seperti itu mau merusak kulit yang sudah dirawatnya susah payah," ucap seorang dari mereka. Namja terakhir dari mereka semua yang akhirnya membuka suara juga.

Ratu primadona itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari sofa miliknya dan berjalan menuju Taemin. Tahu maksud dari yeoja cantik itu, namja itu sedikit bergeser dari tempat duduknya untuk membiarkan yeoja itu duduk bersampingan dengan dirinya.

"Yoona! Kau seharusnya kau duduk denganku saja! Aku lebih tampan darinya!" seru Minho tiba-tiba, tapi ratu primadona itu, Yoona sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan malah membuat Minho jadi marah yang berusaha disembunyikannya.

Taemin bahkan tersenyum kemenangan tidak peduli dengan makian Minho. Sepertinya mereka dari dulu sudah bertaruh siapa yang akan mendapatkan ratu primadona itu. Dengan sengaja dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yoona membisikkan sesuatu. Bukan bermaksud membuat Minho semakin cemburu melainkan ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya.

Kali ini Yoona ikut memasang senyumannya yang terbaik lalu berkata, "Jadi klub malam itu serius ada di sekolah ini? Hebat sekali orang itu! Sekolah inikan memiliki tingkat pengawasan yang sangat ketat, tapi dia bisa membobolnya. Khe, sekolah ini jadi tidak membosankan lagi."

"Kau berani sekali menggoda anak itu padahal kau sendiri sudah punya pacar. Jangan tertipu dengannya. Dia adalah yeoja paling licik yang pernah kutemui!" Kyuhyun berseru.

"Siapa juga yang menggodanya dan siapa yang termakan godaanku? Dia hanya memberitahuku bahwa namjachingukulah yang ternyata mengundangmu kepembukaan bar bawah tanah miliknya itu," ucap Yoona lalu entah kenapa tempat mereka berkumpul itu tiba-tiba bergerumuh dan terbelah menjatuhkan mereka ke dalam tanah bersama semua barang yang ada di sana.

Awalnya gelap saat mereka sampai di ujungnya, tapi sedetik kemudian lampu-lampu yang berbeda warna menyala dengan serentak dan lagu-lagu berdentuman dengan sangat keras. Jika dilihat disekeliling, bukan hanya rombongan Kyuhyun yang mengalami hal terjun bebas itu. Banyak dari murid lainnya yang sekarang mendarat pada sebuah kasur empuk.

"Itu bukan penyambutan yang baik bagi semua tamumu, Kim Jongwoon." Kyuhyun bangkit dengan cepat dari kasur tempatnya mendarat dari jatuhnya. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tangan dan juga kakinya untuk menghilangkan debu yang kemungkinan menempel di sana.

Musik berdentum sangat besar. Sampai-sampai namja itu yang diberteriaki Kyuhyun harus berteriak untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun. "Nikmati saja. Sudah baik aku mau mengundangmu walau kau rivalku." Namja itu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun sambil membawakan 2 gelas. Salah satunya diberikan pada Khyuhyun dan satunya dinikmatinya masuk melewati mulutnyua itu.

"Kau harus menyediakan yang lebih baik dari ini," ucap Kyuhyun mengembalikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu. Namja yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu mengambilnya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang sesuai selerah lidahmu di sana dan juga gadis yang lebih bermutu dari yeoja manja itu," ucap Jongwoon.

"Tidak akan. Yeoja itu asyik karena aku bisa dengan mudahnya memperalatnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"By the way, Kau mengundang semua? Apa kau tidak curiga dewan sekolah yang memang sengaja disebarkan untuk menjaga sekolah ini akan mengetahui siasatmu? Kau dan teman-temanmu akan ditangkap dan dikeluarkan," ucap Kyuhyun saat dirinya dan juga Jongwoon sudah berada di tempat duduk salah satu meja bar.

"Kau takut, hah? Ketika aku ikut menyebutkan namamu dan kau akan dijebloskan juga?" Jongwoon mengucapkannya dengan nada menghina.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Akan lebih baik lagi untuk membuat orang bodoh itu bisa menangkapku," balas Kyuhyun sambil meminum minuman yang baru saja dipesannya dari salahs atu bartender yang melayani.

"Ucapanmu sudah mulai ngawur," ucap Jongwoon.

"Sengawur dirimu . Apa maksudmu dengan memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minumanku, hah? Dan lagi senjata?" Kyuhyun masih saja santai dan meletakkan minuman yang hanya dicicipinya setetes. santai sekali namja ini, padahal bartender yang tadi melayaninya dan juga Jongwoon kini telah mengarahkan sebuah pistol padanya.

Para murid yang lainnya tidak menyadari keberadaan senjata api itu dan tidak panik. Kenapa? Karena rupanya Jongwoon itu sudah mengatur agar penerangan disekitar meja bar menjadi mati dan keberadaan mereka sama sekali tidak disadari oleh para pengunjung murid-murid itu.

"Ketahuan semudah itu, ya?" tanya Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melawan. Dia lupa untuk membawa senjatanya karena dipikirnya ini hanya bar biasa dan orang yang dikenalnya selama setahun ini adalah salah satu dari teman baiknya walau rival dalam hal tertentu yang tidak bermakna.

Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa salah seorang dari mereka berdua mendekat ke arahnya. Dia mendengus dan lalu berbisik membuat telinga Kyuhyun sedikit merasa aneh,"kami sudah menemukan ketua kami kembali. Kelompokmu tidak akan berkutip dan berbuat macam-macam."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mengenal suara ini dan lagi-lagi salah satu dari anggota dari gengnya di sekolah ini yang dibuka secara rahasia. Sang ratu primadona yang kini berdandan menjadi laki-laki bartender.

"S.U? Kenapa aku tidak pernah menemukanmu dan juga kawan-kawanmu di dalam kelompok mafia bangsat itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Itu akan menjadi teka-teki yang baik untukmu dan juga menyambutan terhadap dibukanya kembali persaingan kita yang sudah lama membeku dalam memperebutkan benda itu," ucap Yoona.

"Akh, kelihatannya kau kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang," ucap Jongwoon saat dia melihat para siswa yang ada disekelilingnya mulai berlarian dengan liar dan ada cahaya yang sepertinya berasal dari para polisi yag dikirim oleh salah satu dewan pendidik yang mengetahui keganjilan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Ambil saja bar ini! Hadiah untuk kelompokmu yang miskin itu. Lagipula kami tidak akan muncul lagi untuk mengurus bar ini. Selamat malam Tuan Cho!" seru Yoona. lalu dengan cepat mereka berdua menyelinap diantara gerombolan siswa yang panik menuju lorong kecil.

Saat menyadari bahwa tidak ada lagi senjata yang melekat pada lehernya, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. matanya dengan cepat melirik mencari kedua orang yang mencari masalah dengannya itu. dengan cepat dia bangkit berdiri dan masuk kekerumunan tanpa mempedulikan dia menabrak para murid itu dengan kasar untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju lorong itu, tapi sayangnya buntu dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu jalan rahasia tempat kedua orang itu melarikan diri.

"Sial!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke kanan dengan keras.

Wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi wajah kaget ketika salah satu dinding bergeser dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan ruang rahasia dengan tangga ke arah atas.

"Kupikir ini yang tadi mereka sentuh ketika melarikan diri," ucap seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Kyuhyun membalikkan dirinya dan dia menemukan bawahan yang sering membuntutuinya bersama dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Kita pergi dari sini sebelum para polisi itu menangkap kita," perintah Kyuhyun. Lalu mereka bergerak dengan cepat, tapi kedua yeoja diantaranya bergerak dengan sangat lamban, seorang polisi yang berada di sana, menembaki mereka. Untung saja dengan cepat yeoja itu menghindar dan peluru itu mengenai tembak.

"Berhenti atau aku akan menyakiti kalian!" seru polisi itu.

"Seperti kalian bisa saja!" dengan cepat Minho menslide kaki kanannya untuk menjatuhkan polisi itu.

Lalu setelah itu sang bawahan yang bergerak. dia mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya dan menempelkannya pada polisi itu, tapi benda itu sangat kecil dan mungkin hanya dia saja yang bisa melihatnya dan dia memasangkannya seperti sedang menusuk urat nadinya yang membuat polisi itu pingsan.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Anak itu bisa melihat sekilas dengan tidak jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh bawahannya sendiri. Dia curiga pada bawahannya sekaligus merasa dia pernah melihat benda itu di tempat lainnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti melihat polisi yang kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Dia fokus mendengarkan gerak langkah yang diasumsikannya dengan para polisi lainnya yang mulai mendekat ke arah sini.

"Kita pergi sekarang," perintahnya dan mereka bergerak lebih cepat supaya tidak mendapat halangan lagi.

Di dalam terowongan yang menuju ke permukaan tanah yang entah akan berakhir tepat dimana itu, lentera yang terpasang di dinding dan berjarak kurang lebih 45 cm satu sama lainnya menerangi penglihatan mereka dan membuat mereka cepat sampai di ruang musik.

"Kita cukup aman di sini sampai keributan itu redah," ucap Yunho mengamati keadaan luar melalui salah satu jendela di sana.

Mereka mulai berpencar dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk merilekskan tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di bangku tempat perekaman suara. raut wajahnya tampak penuh dengan emosi marah yang tidak bisa dibendung.

"Tidak mungkin mereka S.U. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku yakin sudah membakar mereka semua hidup-hidup di markas persenjataan mereka. Tidak ada yang tersisa, terutama bos mereka yang membangkitkan kelompok sialan itu lagi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Tapi nyatanya mereka muncul lagi dalam bentuk baru yang kita tidak ketahui seluk beluknya sama sekali," ucap Minho sambil mencoba-coba memainkan gitar yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kemungkinan ada diantara mereka yang lolos dan membentuk kelompok itu sedikit demi sedikit dan menjadi besar sehingga mereka kembali bergerak menentang kita?" tanya Yunho. Pandangannya masih mengamati keadaan luar.

"Atau di dalam markas itu ada jalan rahasia dan mereka menggunakannya untuk lolos dari kebakaran itu," ucap Sunny.

"Apapun alasannya sampai mereka bisa lolos dan muncul, kita harus memburu kembali bosnya dan membuat kita lagi yang menang seperti tahun sebelumnya," ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Seohyun, yeojachingu Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam melihat karakter asli teman-temannya ini. Sepertinya dia sudah salah mengatakan dia akan sanggup berada di tengah para pemberontak seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pabrik tua yang berada di luar kota Seoul yang sudah terbengkalai, para anggota S.U inti berkumpul di ruang makan massal pabri itu yang sekarang mereka rubah menjadi ruang rapat mereka.

"Apa para Kingler sudah tahu benda apa sekarang yang akan kita perebutkan?" tanya namja berambut hitam dengan nama Kim Jongwoon yang disamarkan dengan nama Yesung.

"Tidak, tapi mereka akan segera mencari tahunya dan mencurinya," ucap salah serang yang fokus dengan laptop miliknya, Taemin.

"Dan kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka lagi! Tahun lalu mereka sudah menang dan hampir membakar kita semua! Ditambah lagi bos kita koma saat itu! Tahun lalu merupakan tahun terburuk dan tahun ini harus jadi tahun terbaik kita!" seru namja dengan warna rambut sedikti unik. Warna dasar rambutnya berwarna hitam, tapi sebagian poni rambutnya diberi warna silver, namja dengan nama asli Lee Hyukjae yang disamarkan dengan Eunhyuk. Namja itu berseru dengan sangat antusias.

"Hyoyeon, bagaimana dengan Vincent?" tanya Yesung pada yeoja berambut pirang yang sedang memegang teropong dan mengamati keadaan diluar melalui salah satu jendela yang sudah pecah gedung tua itu.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, tapi dia dibawa lari oleh polisi itu," ucap yeoja itu membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Yesung dengan raut wajah datar.

"Selama dia hilang ingatan, ternyata ada hal terduga yang dilakukan bos kita. Dia menjadi salah satu anggota kepolisian untuk mengungkap kematian ummanya bersama dengan orang itu yang menjadi partner kerjanya, Snow," ucap Taemin.

"Snow, hah?" tanya Yesung dengan raut wajah menghina. Dirinya kini sedang menikmati sekaleng soda.

"Itukah alasan dia nekat berhubungan dengan Cho itu walau sudah tahu seberapa liciknya? Tapi untuk apa mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk 4 tersangka itu? Polisi manapun, seberapa besarnya kasus itu, tidak ada seorang manusia yang akan dengan rela membahayakan nyawanya jika bukan karena hal tertentu." Akhirnya anggota terakhir, Sang ratu primadona, Yoona angkat bicara.

"Aku menemukan fakta bahwa ingatannya telah dimanipulasi dan dia melakukannya memang bukan karena pekerjaannya, tapi Vincent dibuat berpikir bahwa ummanya masih hidup dan 4 tersangka itu akan mengurangi masa hukuman ummanya," jelas hyoyeon.

"Tapi bisa saja bahwa kitalah yang dibuat berpikir bahwa ummanya sudah mati dan Vincent yang dululah yang pikirannya dimanipulasi karena dia terlalu bergaul dengan orang berbahaya yang mengincar nyawanya," ucap Yoona.

"Yang manapun yang benar, ini akan menjadi lebih menarik lagi," ucap Yesung. Diikuti dengan semua termasuk dirinya menampakkan seringai licik.

.

.

.

.

"Kingler, Spider Unit. Sebetulnya apa yang mereka perebutkan dari dulu? Dan lagi siapa anak ini? Kenapa Spider Unit gencar sekali untuk mendapatkannya?" Polisi itu mengertakkan giginya. Namanya Kibum. Namja yang kini sedang membawa lari Sungmin kesebuah pulau terpencil tanpa penghuni.

Apa lagi mau polisi yang satu ini?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Replay for the review and special thanks to:**

**Han Eunkyo****a: **Udh di lnjt,nih! smoga menyukainya!

**Yukihymei:** Ini udah dilanjutin! Makasih sudah sk ff ini chingu TT^TT

**Guest:** Makasih! Ini udh dilnjt! smoga menyukainya~~~

**Ms. Kim :** Makasih chigu! n_n . Semoga yang kali ini tdk terlalu berat n chingu bs menikmatinya!

**hana ryeong9:** Makasih! ini udah dilanjut dan maaf super lambat TToTT. Bukan hny Kyumin aja couplenya. Dichpt ini mulai muncul banyak karakter pendukung dan mungkin bkl utk chpt dpnx. jadi~~ pst bnyk juga couple lain yang akan bermunculan!

**Vhentea:** Yang may datang banyak, nih. beberapa sdh munculsih. tp bakal muncul lg utk selanjutnya hehe…

**Vnovgyu:** Makasih!~~ maaf tdk bs update cpt, tp smoga ff ini ckp memuaskan.

**BabyChaByCho:** haha… begitlah. Kyuppa,kan jenius jd apapun bs diubhnya dgn mdh hehe…

**HeeYeon:** Hmmm… antr, ya dan tdk. ad kemungkinan mlh membuat Kyu mnjd lbh tdk baik ato baik~~ iya, klub komputernya keren. enk kalau klub komputerk sklhku kyk gitu~~

**A/N: Huwaaa…. sy tahu chpt ini sungguh lebih membosankan dari yang lainnya. Tidak ada peperangan sengit antara Sungmin dan Kuyuhyun untuk mempertahankan ego mereka. Kali ini lebih fokus dengan beberapa pihak pendukung yang mulai muncul. Smoga chingu masih tertarik utk membaca selanjutnya TToTT**

**Last but not least, review please? *puppy eyes***

**Regards D2L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teenage dream**

**By**** D2L**

**Rate ****T**

**Genre: ****C****rime/****S****uspense**

**Summary: ****L****ee ****S****ungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, ****C****ho ****K****yuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa keluarga Cho, lah yang membuat dunia bawah tanah itu. Dunia ilegal yang berada di atas tempat negara metropolitan Korea Selatan yang legalnya berada. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf karena ada kesalahan informasi dari informan yang kusewa.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa siapalah yang membuat dunia bejat itu untuk pertama kalinya, tapi ada 2 kelompok besar yang menguasai tempat itu. Kelompok itu diantaranya adalah S.U atau Spider Unit dan juga Kingler yang mayoritasnya adalah berasal dari keluarga Cho.

Entah sejak kapan kedua kelompok itu berpikir bahwa merekalah sendiri yang harus berkuasa. Tidak perlu ada 2 kelompok yang memerintah dunia itu. Hanya boleh satu yang paling kuat, yang paling tangguh, yang paling licik, yang paling beringas, yang paling pintar yang memerintah dunia itu, maka tercetuskanlah sebuah permainan tiap tahunnya untuk bergiliran memimpin dunia itu.

Awalnya permainan itu cukup adil dan peraturannnya dipatuhi. Misalnya tidak akan ada pembasmian besar-besaran terhadap kelompok lawan. Hanya boleh pembunuhan dalam skala kecil itupun hanya boleh dilakukan di dalam permainan dalam memperebutkan benda-benda paling mahal di dunia yang ditentukan oleh salah satu pihak.

Hanya awalnya saja yang begitu, setahun yang lalu, kepala keluarga Cho tiba-tiba saja memiliki rencana keji ketika dalam permainan dalam memperebutkan 201 - carat Chopard Watch. Sebuah perburuan salah satu barang mewah yang diajukan Kingler yang berupa jam yang Dihiasi dengan tiga berlian berbentuk hati: 15 karat berlian pink, 12 karat berlian biru dan 11 karat berlian putih. Selain itu, jam ini juga memiliki 163 karat berlian putih dan kuning kecil di sekitar pusat dari tiga bagiannya. Jam menakjubkan dengan harga $ 25 juta.

Mau tahu rencananya? Mereka menyusun rencana untuk membakar markas besar S.U saat mereka melakukan rapat yang biasa mereka lakukan saat untuk menyusun rencana mendapatkan benda taruhan yang sudah ditentukan sebelum permainan keji itu betul-betul berlangsung.

Seperti kata Cho muda itu sebelumnya. S.U sudah hangus. Tak ada yang tersisa dan dia sudah melihatnya dengan sendiri dan melakukan kebakaran besar itu dengan tangannya sendiri sehingga kini hanya kelompoknya yang menjadi satu-satunya penguasa di dunia bawah tanah tanpa pergantian pemegang penguasa lagi, tapi nyatanya kadang apa yang kau rencanakan tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

S.U kembali bangkit dan kini mengajukan benda taruhan yang berupa berlian paling mahal di dunia, Golden Jubilee Diamond, yang kini berada di tangan raja Thailand dengan harga lebih menakjubkan. $ 12 miliyar. Well, memang perbedaan harga yang sangat jauh dengan barang taruhan sebetulnya, tapi pasti ada alasan yang belum kita ketahui dibalik semua itu.

Taruhan. Siapa yang bakal menang untuk periode ini?

S.U atau Kingler?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gagahnya dan tubuh tegap. Semua para pelayan yang ada di samping kriinya langsung memberikan bungkukan hormat kepada orang hebat, terpandang dan ditakuti ini. Anak itu tidak berjalan sendiri, tidak lupa dengan sang bawahan yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun juga.

Kini kedua orang itu berada di depan sebuah pintu besar yang berwarna merah. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran batu yang dicat dengan warna emas mengkilat. Sang bawahan mengetuk pintu itu menggunakan alat pengetuk berupa logam yang melengkung yang memang terpasang pada pintu tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang berala korea kuno sekali.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas. Bawahannya langsung saja membungkuk hormat dan undur diri, begitupula dengan para bawahan milik orang yang sudah ada di ruangan ini lebih dulu. Kini hanya ada anak muda dengan seseorang yang kira-kira berumur 60 tahunan.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku secara langsung, cucuku. Hal penting apakah yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Kakek itu maish duduk dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura kelam milik Kyuhyun. Dia malah asyik menyedu teh miliknya dan menikmatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti permintaanmu kali ini kakek bangka. Kau tidak tahu bahwa dia itu sangat berbahaya? Dan lagi, dia menjadikanku peliharaannya pasti ada maksud yang terselubung. Bagaimana jika maksud itu malah akan menjatuhkan kita? Aku tidak mengerti orang yang berpengalaman sepertimu bisa bertindak semberono seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun langsung mengatakan apa maksudnya ke sini. Tipe orang yang tidak suka basa-basi,ya?

"Kau akan tahu nantinya kenapa aku melakukan hal ini. Dia adalah permata yang disamarkan sebagai batu kotor oleh pikiranmu." Kakek itu masih saja tenang walaupun sudah digertak.

"Ck, aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya akan kubuat dia menderita karena telah menghapus semua data yang sudah kucari susah payah," ucap Kyuhyun marah.

"Dan lagi. Dia muncul bersamaan dengan kembalinya S.U. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa dia mungkin salah satu dari mereka? Beberapa temanku saja menghianatiku dan ternyata salah satu dari mereka," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Segitu tidak senangnyakah kau dengan kandidat yang kupilihkan untukmu?" kakek itu tampak bertanya dengan tidak niatnya.

"Ya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat tegas.

Kakek itu meletakkan cangkir keramik teh miliknya di atas meja. Kali ini dia memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak ditatapnya saat bercakap tadi.

Senyuman dan wajah baik-baik kakek itu langsung saja sirna. Dia sama sekali tidak memakai topeng wajah baiknya lagi. Wajah datar dan penuh dengan wibawa berbahaya itu muncul dipermukaan. Mirip dengan milik Kyuhyun hanya yang ini sudah seperti lama terasa dan terkesan lebih liar.

"Kau tahu yang kupilih pasti ada alasan kuatnya dan aku sudah menyelidikinya dengan baik. Dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya malah akan sangat berguna jika kita berhasil mendapatkannya dan menjaganya dengan baik," ucap kakek itu.

"Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi partnerku. Tempat itu hanya boleh diisi olehnya untuk selamanya, " ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi melakukan aksi protesnya.

Kyuhyun terkaget. Bersamaan dengan selesai dirinya berbicara, peluru melesat di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Hampir saja kena jika dia tidak cepat menghindar. Kini peluru itu menembus pintu mewah itu dan sepertinya mengenais alah satu penjga yang ada di luar.

Namja berambut ikal itu mengertakkan giginya. Kakek itu menyembunyikan sebuah pistol dibalik lengan bajunya yang berbentuk kimono itu.

"Aku memilihnya karena ada alasan bocah. Salah satunya yaitu tadi kau bilang dia mencuri data penting milikmu,kan? Dia bisa melewati semua pengaman tingkat tinggi yang kau pasang tanpa kendala dan memicu alarm penyusup. Selain itu aku yakin bukan hanya itu saja yang dia lakukan. Dia telah memblokir beberapa data dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa membukanya karena kau tidak mengetahui metodenya. Anak itu sendiri yang menciptakan sistem pemblokiran. Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa dia itu bahkan lebih pintar darimu? Kapan lagi akan mendapat sesuatu yang hebat seperti Lee muda itu?" ucap Kakek itu panjang lebar. Dia meletakkan pistol miliknya di atas meja kayu dan kembali menikmati tehnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Dan lagi kau bilang dia kemungkinan ada hubungannya dengan S.U. Bukankah itu artinya nilai betapa dia berharga itu sangat tinggi? Orang yang masuk ke kalangan S.U dan juga Kingler bukan orang yang sembarang. Mereka adalah orang yang terhebat. Dia pasti termasuk disalah satunya dan kita akan mendapat kekuatan yang kuat untuk mengalah S.U jika dia akhirnya perpihak pada kita dan bukan S.U,"Ucapan dari kakek 'bangka' itu membuat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berkutip. Dia mendecak kesal.

Kakek itu kembali menyesap teh miliknya. "Pada akhirnya kau, bocah yang kudidik sama-sama mewarisi keras kepalamu. Jadi, terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya."

Diam senejak lalu kemudian kakek itu berkata sesuatu lagi," kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membungukuk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

DI dalam sana, tanpa sadar kakek itu masih menyambung perkataannya yang kedua terakhir. "Terserah itu memiliki banyak arti, nak. Aku akan sedikit mengerjaimu karena tidak mematuhi perkataanku. Kita mulai dari mana, ya? Hmm... apa Choi itu saja dulu? "

Kakek itu tersenyum mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari cucunya.

Dikala kakek itu yang gilirannya untuk tersenyum, Kyuhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan daerah kekuaasaan miliknya menuju kamar pribadi miliknya. Dilemparnya jas hitam miliknya sembarangan dan melonggarkan dasi miliknya.

"Jika benar prediksiku, maka kemungkinan namja cerewet itu ada hubungan dengan polisi dan kentara sekali dari data yang dicurinya. 4 namja langgananku. Dan lagi yang bawahan sialan itu dia sengaja menyamarkan hasil pencurian namja cerewet itu," ucapnya sambil mulai merebahkan dirinya di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan komputer pribadinya.

"Dasar bawahan yang tidak tahu diuntung. Kau pikir kemampuanmu bisa dengan mudahnya membodohiku? Mungkin aku akan memberikanmu sedikit ganjaran nanti," gerutunya sambi mengecek pembayaran transaksi oleh klientnya di komputer.

Setelah cukup lama mengurusi transaksi itu, dia berhenti memainkan jarinya di atas keyboard. Kedua tangannya diberdirikan dan dikepalkan. Dagunya bersandar di atas kepalan itu. "Dan lagi kakek bangsat itu tidak akan semudah itu menghilangkan egonya. Pasti dia punya rencana lain," bisiknya.

"Kau memang benar. Selamat menikmati hari burukmu karena sudah berani menentangku." Tiba-tiba saja suara itu bergaung di dalam kamarnya yang penuh dengan loudspeker. Kyuhyun langsung saja mendecak kesal. Seharusnya dia lebih berhati-hati melihat lawannya adalah kakek bangsat itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun membalikkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suaranya didobrak dan banyak suara langkahan kaki yang perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi miliknya. Kyuhyun mengertakkan giginya. Ow, betapa liciknya kakek itu, makinya dalam hati.

Salah seorang dari banyak yang berpakaian paling mewah dan berbeda melihat-lihat atau mengamati seluruh seluk beluk kamar Kyuhyun. lalu kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum merendahkan sambil berkata,"jarang sekali aku bisa menerobos ke sini dengan mudah."

"Choi Siwon," desis Kyuhyun dengan nada berbahaya. Salah satu tangannya sudah bersiaga masuk ke dalam jas hitam miliknya untuk menggenggam sebuah pistol.

"Halo Tuan muda Cho. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu sendiri tanpa ada pengawalan disekitarmu. Mungkin ini timing yang baik sekali untuk membunuhmu," ucap namja itu yang dipanggil Choi Siwon oleh Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu api amarah Kyuhyun tersulut. Ditariknya pistol dari balik jas miliknya itu dan langsung menembaki Siwon, tapi dia menghindari sehingga pengawalnya di belakang yang terkena pas di bagian dahinya.

Tanpa diberikan aba-aba, para pengawal itu mulai mengeluarkan pistol mereka dan menembaki Kyuhuyn sedangkan Siwon mundur ke belakang dilindungi oleh puluhan bawahannya yang berfungsi sebagai tameng.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendendang kursi milikya ke para pengawal itu sehingga membuat formasi dan fokus mereka pecah. Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya kembali ke dalam jas dan mengambil sebuah pistol lagi. Tangannya bergerak dengan lincah menembaki para pengwal yang berada di barisan depan dan mulai tumbang. Pengawal yang dibagian belakang mulai melancarkan tembakan selagi masih ada beberapa yang berada di barisan depan sebagai tameng.

Kyuhyun segera menunduk karena peluru itu dilontarkan dengan tinggi sebahu para pengawal. Kali ini Kyuhyun mengincar kaki mereka dari sela-sela barisan pertama. Barisan kedua tidak bisa bergerak dan yang dibelakang kesusahan untuk maju. Selagi mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistolnya ke atas. Dia mengincar lampu gantung yang terpasang beberapa cm dari pintu masuk.

Brakk!

Lampu itu terjatuh dan pecah. Pecahan kaca dari lampu itu melukai para pengawal milik Siwon. Cukup untuk membuat mereka semakin tersendat dan hanya beberapa yang bernapas. yang tersisa, Kyuhyun mengeksekusinya langsung dengan peluru yang dilontarkan pistolnya.

Sudah selesai,kah?

Kupikir tidak.

Muncul lagi puluhan namja yang berpakaian sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Dengan kasar dan tanpa hati mereka menginjak mayat teman mereka yang bergeletak di lantai. Masing-masing mulai mengeluarkan pistol mereka.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Seberapa kaya namja Choi di depannya ini sampai rela membuang uang untuk puluhan bahkan sampai ratusan pengawal?

Namja berambut coklat ikal itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Dia ingin segera menyentuh Choi itu dan membunuhnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak berusaha untuk menghindar dan hanya menyerang dari jauh. Dia mempercepat kecepatan tubuhnya berlari masuk ke dalam sela-sela. Kini dia berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan namja yang barpakaian mirip dengannya.

Siwon ada di luar dari ruangan ini. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menemukannya di dalam kerumunan. Anak itu langsung menembaki mereka yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. bagian depannya dan belakangnya langsung tumbang. Kyuhyun segera mundur lagi ketika tidak mendapati terhetnya.

Dalam jarak yang jauh, rupanya seorang dengan berani mendatangi dan menyerangnya dalam jarak dekat. Kyuhyun menyiku perut pengawal itu dan membantingnya. kakinya kanannya menginjak badan pengawal itu dan langsung menembakinya tepat di jantung. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa itu adalah pelurunya yang terakhir. Kyuhyun membuang kedua pistolnya ke lantai. Dia mengambil pisau kecil pengawal yang ada di lantai dan menusuk perut seorang pengawal lagi yang hendak menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Sekali lagi dia mengira semuanya sudah habis, tapi namja-namja berpakian resmi berjas hitam itu terus saja muncul.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Pengawal yang dibawa Choi Siwon menyebalkan ini sungguh banyak. Tidak ada habis-habisnya walau sudah banyak yang dibunuhnya.

Para pengawal itu menembaki lagi dalam jumlah yang besar dan Kyuhyun sudah kehabisan peluru dan setengah tenaganya. Dia berlari ke arah tempat tidur dan membuatnya terlentang menjadi tameng yang cukup besar.

Di tempat perlindungannya yang baru, Kyuhyun mulai berpikir keras mencari cara apa yang bisa membuat mereka semua ambruk dalam satu aksi saja.

Suara tembakan yang terus meluncur ke tempatnya berlindung membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir ejrnih. Dia memukul tangannya ke lantai dengan keras, lalu dia menyadari tangannya tidak hanya mengenai lantai tetapi beberapa kabel yang berserakan. Kyuhyun langsung saja mendapat ide. Dia dengan cepat mengelupas selubung kabel itu mengunakan pisau lipat miliknya sampai serat-serat di dalamnya mulai kelihatan.

Di sisi lain, Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan mulai memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk mendekat dan menyerang Kyuhyun dari jarak dekat. Di sisi Kyuhyun, dia menyeringai saat mendengar suara langkah kaki itu semakin besar, semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Di arahkannya pistolnya ke atas lalu mengincar salah satu pancuran air yang ada di kamarnya. gesekan antara peluru miliknya dan juga besi pencuran itu menimbulkan sedikit asap. Pancuran air itu langsung aktif begitu juga dengan kawan-kawannya. Siwon langsung terkaget. "Serang!" serunya. Para pengawal langsung berjalan ke baik tempat tidur itu dengan pistol yang dalam model siaga, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Gerak kalian lambat sekali," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Kini dia berada di tepi jendela sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah kabel yang terputus dan bagian dalamnya kelihatan.

"_Happy sleeping day_!" Masih dengan menyeringai dia melepaskan genggamannya pada kabel itu. kabel itu jatuh di lantai yang sudah tergenang air. Berhubung kabel itu dialiri oleh listrik, air menjadi menghantar yang baik .

Semua musuhnya langusng tumbang ke lantai dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai pingsan karena semakin banyak frekuesni listrik yang di dapatkan saat mereka terjatuh terlentang dan seluruh tubuh mereka basah kuyup oleh air yang masih dialiri listrik itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meloncak melalui jendela itu, tapi Siwon yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran berusaha mengambil pistol yang berada tak jauh darinya dan melepaskan satu peluru sebelum pandangannya betul-betul gelap.

Kyuhyun yang lengah saat itu sudah pasti tidak bisa menghindari tembakan itu. Peluru itu mengenai sisi kiri perutnya dan dia langsung terjun bebas dari lantai tiga.

saat matanya masih terbuka setengah, anak itu sudah berpikir bahwa dia akan betul-betul mati, tapi dia merasakan tubuhnya mendarat pada sebuah kain yang halus dan entah mengapa membuatnya ngatuk dan tertidur.

Rupanya di bawah sudah ada sang bawahan yang masih tetap setia menunggu Tuannya walau sudah diperintahkan untuk menjauh dari rumah itu oleh kakek bangsat.

Bawahan itu terus mencari letak Kyuhyun sampai dia melihat punggung Kyuhyun saat anak itu duduk di bingkai jendela. Bawahan itu sudah punya firasat buruk bahwa kemungkinan saja Kyuhyun akan terjun baik dalam kondisi baik atau tidak seperti sekarang, maka dia memasang selembar kain yang cukup besar pada 2 pohon yang cukup baik sebagai benda penyelamat untuk nyawa Kyuhyun.

Bawahan itu memeluk tubuhnya Kyuhyun dan mulai mengerakkannya berdiri dari kain itu. Dia membopong Kyuhyun menuju dermaga kecil yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Rumah luas milik Kyuhyun memang berada di tepi laut, maka dari itu mereka memiliki dermaga dan kapal pribadi untuk berpergian secara langsung. Bawahan itu menaikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan membarinkannya di lantai kapal tersebut. Dia sendiri mulai berpikir akan membawa tuannya ini ke mana.

"Akh, lebih baik membawa ke pulau kosong itu dan beruntung sekali pemancar itu menyala dan mati kemudian. Berarti Tuan Sungmin sudah kembali seperti semula. Lagipula sudah saatnya Tuan bertemu dengan Tuan Sungmin," ucapnya bermonolog sendiri. Dia mulai berjalan keruang kemudi dan membawa ke pulau kosong yang disebutkannya tadi.

Pulau itu ternyata cukup dekat karena hanya 25 menit saja mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Bawahan itu tidak memparkirkan kapal miliknya bersebelahan dengan kapal yang diasumsikannya baru saja menggangkut Sungmin. Dirinya hanya membuat kapal itu berhenti sejenak di sana. Bawahan itu kemudian menurunkan Kyuhyun dan dirinya tentunya. lalu dia mengambil sebuah remot dari saku celananya. Dia menekan salah satu tombol, lalu dengan sendirinya dia membuat kapal itu bergerak untuk memarkirkannya di suatu tempat agar Choi itu agak susah melacak mereka. Dia memarkirkan kapal itu pada sebuah karang yang ternyata jika diperhatian baik-baik merupakan karang buatan. Dindingnya bisa terbuka seperti pintu dan dalamnya kosong. Cocok sekali untuk tempat persembunyian.

Bawahan itu segera memapah Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam daerah hutan lebat pulau tersebut. Dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah kayu yang berada di tengah hutan. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri di sana.

"Tuan Sungmin pasti tidak akan suka melihat keberadaanku. Sebaiknya aku bersembunyi saja dulu," ucapnya lalu dengan cepat bersembunyi sebelum Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan keadaannya yang oleng dan ambruk masuk ke sisi dalam rumah kayu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum, laki-laki itu tersedak saat ada beberapa air laut yang tertelan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, susah payah dia memapah Sungmin keluar dari kapal kecil miliknya masuk ke dalam pulau terpencil. dia menjatuhkan dirinya dan juga Sungmin di pasir putih pantai pulau itu.

Lagi-lagi Kibum terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. "Sial, sekali. Kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaanku padahal tidak ada satupun alat pemancar sinyal yang memungkinkan para S.U itu melakukan gps untuk memburuku," gerutu Kibum.

Selagi dirinya mengelap mulutnya yang habis. dia melirik sedikit ke arah Sungmin. matanya memicing dan dahnya berkerut. Dia menemukan ada benda yang berkedap-kedip di sekitar leher Sungmin bagian kanan.

Segera saja Kibum bangun berdiri dan mengecek benda itu. Dia meletakkan tangannya di leher bagian kanan Sungmin. Benda itu terbungkus semacam plastik yang mirip dengan warna kulit. Tangannya meraba untuk mendapati ujung yang tercuil keluar agar dapat menarik kulit palsu itu. Ketika sudah menemukannya, dia menariknya dengan cepat. Warna kedap-kedip biru terang itu semakin kelihatan dan Kibum mendapati semacam chip dalam bentuk yang belum pernah dilihatnya melekat di sana. Sontak saja dia mengertakkan giginya. Tentu saja, dengan adanya benda ini, para S.U akan dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka, tapi sejak kapan benda ini berada di sana? Dan kenapa bisa ada di sana?

Kibum mencabut chip itu dengan cepat dan mengretakkannya menjadi 2 bagian, tapi kemudian benda itu berbunyi aneh.

"Oh, sial!" seru Kibum. Kemudian dengan gerakannya yang cepat dia melempatkan chip yang sudah hancur itu ke laut dan beberapa menit kemudian chip itu meledak dengan sendirinya.

Kibum mengigit bibirnya. Sedari tadi para S.U yang sudah diyakini pihak kepolisian sudah hancur, terus mengincarnya, terus berniat untuk membunuhnya dan Kibum tahu alasannya bukan hanya karena dia seorang polisi yang merupakan musuh mafia itu. Jika memang itu alasannya, seharusnya mereka mengincar Sungmin juga, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Mereka seperti berusaha menghancurkanku untuk melindungi Sungmin atau mendapatinya kembali. Entah apa alasan mereka yang pasti mereka tidak hendak menyakiti anak itu dan itu membuat Kibum heran. Mereka adalah pembunuh beradarah dingin yang tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang bahkan teman seperjalanan mereka sendiri, tapi kenapa tidak dengan anak ini? Siapa Sungmin begitu dihargai oleh mereka?

Kibum mulai memapah Sungmin masuk lebih dalam ke pulau itu melewati hutan lebat yang ada dipulau ini. Di dalam pikirannya masih berkecamuk banyak hal. Apa mereka mengincar anak ini karena Sungmin telah berhasil mencuri data penting empat penjahat yang berusaha untuk mengambi alih dunia bawah dengan menyusup sebagai teman? Tapi Kibum agak meragukan itu. Mereka bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah walaupun lawan mereka adalah salah satu dari petinggi Kingler.

Lalu apa yang membuat anak itu sebegitu berharganya?

Apa anak ini salah satu dari mereka dan memiliki pangkat yang cukup tinggi? Tapi kenapa Kibum, seorang yang berprofesi sebagai hacker yang paling jenius di kepolisian Seoul tidak mendapati data mencurigakan saat dia menyeleksi Sungmin dulu?

Kibum yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, kini tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai di rumah kayu rahasia yang ada di tengah hutan. Dia membuka pintu kayu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Segera diletakkannya Sungmin pada salah satu sofa yang ada di sana dan segera menuju perapian dan segera menyalakannya. Malan ini dingin, apalagi dia baru saja basa kuyup.

Namja seputih salju itu melangkahkan kaiknya meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju salah satu kamar tidur yang tersedia di sana. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari, membukanya dan mengambil sepasang baju dan juga celana. Satu untuk dirinya dan juga Sungmin. Segera saja Kibum mengganti pakaiannya dan pakaian yang basahnya dilemparkan masuk ke dalam sebuah keranjang. Nanti saja baru dia mengurusi pakaian itu.

Di pihak lain, Sungmin mulai mendapati kesadarannya. Dia mulai menggerang dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berat dan juga sakit. Sungmin mulai duduk dari tidur terlentangnya di sofa. Namja itu masih belum mendapati kesadarannya. Kepalanya masih memegang kepalanya dan menutupi matanya, tapi kemudian dia membuka matanya.

Bola mata hitam kelam itu memberikan tatapan tajam pada keselilingnya dan jika kau lebih peka, anak itu entah kenapa memiliki aura yang erbeda dengan Sungmin yang biasanya. Tidak polos, aura baik, hangat, dan nyaman yang dikeluarkan tidak banyak, sikap peduli terhadap orang lain yang seperti terkikis. Kelihatan lebih kejam dan dingin mungkin?

Anak itu sedikit melakukan perenggangan ketika dia terkaget melihat seorang yang datang dengan keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan. Sungmin segera berlari dan menghampiri namja yang sedang terkapar dengan pendarahan yang sangat banyak. Sungmin berdiri dan keluar mengerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikuti namja itu dan sedang mengawasi.

Kemudian Sungmin kembali dan mengecek denyut nadi di leher namja terluka itu ketika Kibum keluar dari kamarnya.

Kibum membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Dia datang tiba-tiba dengan keadaan seperti ini," ucap Sungmin gagap. Sebagiannya berakting dan sebagiannya lagi tidak. Dia benar-benar panik melihat keadaan namja berambut ikal yang kini tengah berada di pelukannya. Darah yang mengalir dari sisi perut bagian kiri namja itu, darah Kyuhyun mengotori baju milik Sungmin.

"Kau ganti dulu pakianmu. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar," ucap Kibum memberikan pakian dan celana pada Sungmin. Dia mulai memapah Kyuhyun menuju kamar yang tadi sempat dimasukinya, menendang pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan langsung membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

Kibum kemudian berdiri menuju lemari kecil dan mengambil kotak p3k. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan perban dan peralatan lainnya. Dia perlahan mulai memasukkan jepitan besi utnuk menarik peluru yang ada di dalam perut Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Ketika peluru itu hendak dikeluarkan, Kyuhyun tampak mengerang kesakitan dan berwajah pucat. Peluru itu akhirnya keluar. Kibum meletakkannya di atas piringan besi, dengan cepat mengambil alat untuk menjahit dan menjahit luka itu lalu menutupinya dengan perban.

"Dia tidak apa-apa,kan?" tanya Sungmin dari sela-sela pintu.

"Aku sudah memberhentikan pendarahannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Tinggal menunggu kapan dia sadar dan kita akan menanyai siapa yang melukainya," ucap Kibum berusaha untuk berakting normal dengan Sungmin sebagai partner sebagai duo polisi. Tentu saja dia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari anak itu.

Sungmin membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam.

'Apa Jeremy yang melakukannya? Rasanya tidak,' batin Sungmin.

Matanya melirik ke arah peluru yang sudah dikeluarkan Kibum dari tubuh Kyuhyun. 'Andrew. Tentu saja.' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku akan berjaga jika yang menyerang namja itu masih ada. Kau di sini merawat dia," ucap Kibum lalu dia mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya.

Sungmin mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Kyuhyun dibaringkan. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang yang kosong. Memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

"Hah, kenapa dari dulu kau selalu menyusahkanku?" tanya Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri bahkan tertawa kecil. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. secara perlahan dia mulai mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat lebih detil wajah Kyuhyun. Membelai wajah dan juga rambut ikal coklat itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku," ucap Sungmin dengan raut wajah sedih. Dia mulai menempelkan bibirnya dan juga bibir Kyuhyun, tapi hanya semenit ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan kuat. Sungmin melepaskan bibirnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," ucap Kyuhyun marah dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya ketika mendapati penolakan kasar dari Kyuhyun, tapi dia menahannya. Masih belum waktunya mengukap jati dirinya. Dia masih harus memainkan peran egois miliknya.

**TBC**

**Balasan review and special thanks to:**

**Kms: Uwaa… makasih banget udh bersedia membaca bahkan mereview. Ini udh dilanjut! smoga menyukainya~~~**

**HanAiren: Ukh, typo memang kelemahanku dr dulu. gaya penulisanku msh kasar,ya? Makasih sudah memberi saran! smoga kali ini lebih mulus? hehe…**

**Guest: There is no pair suju x snsd! aku membenci mereka jg, tp karena kebencian itu aku jadi punya alasan untuk memunculkan mereka di sini supaya ada yang bisa disiksa mati-matian. tp kalau mmg menggangu bngt aku tdk munculin mereka terlalu byk deh. hny saat2 yang memang sngt mepet hehe…**

**Yukihyemi: Di sini udh banyak,nggak? ini udah dilanjut! makasih udh mau nunggu fic amburadul kyk gini TToTT**

**HeeYeon: Mian, tapi Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa memasukkan tokoh cewek (yang jg kubenci) ke dalam cerita ini tentu saja untuk memberikan peran yang menyiksa. Aku tidak tega harus menyiksa tokoh lk2x, makanya perlu sedikit pengorbanan,ya? hehe… itu spoiler untuk chpt dpn,loh~~ hehe…**

**A/N: Mind to give me review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teenage Dream**

**By ****D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Lee Sungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, Cho Kyuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**Chapter**** 5: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya untuk menaklukanmu. Masih lupa ketika aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai peliharanku, hah?" ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau!" seru Kyuhyun tapi hanya kata itu yang keluar ketika dia merasakan rasa nyeri yang ada di sisi perut bagian kirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Ketika kau sudah baik, aku akan kembali memaksamu melakukan apa yang kuinginkan," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah datar.

"Memangnya kau masih bisa memaksaku? Tidak ada yang membuatku takut lagi akanmu. Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkanku dari sekolah karena kau sudah dipecat dari jabatanmu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak kalah sinisnya dari Sungmin.

"Tak masalah. Aku masih punya cadangan profesi lainnya, yang tidak kalah bagusnya dan bahkan berpeluang lebih banyak membuatmu tunduk padaku," ejek Sungmin.

'Dia memang salah satu dari anggota kepolisian,' batin Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua berhenti saling tatapan-tatapan dan menatap pintu dengan kening berkerut. Mereka yakin yang mereka dengar itu adalah suara tembakan yang berasal entah di luar kamar ini atau di luar dari rumah kayu ini.

Sungmin segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan senjata yang sudah ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa bangkit karena rasa sakit yang masih sangat terasa di perutnya yang baru saja dijahit dan diperban.

Di sisi Sungmin, anak itu dengan gerak yang siaga yang menggerakkan matanya meneyelusuri setiap inci ruang tengah. Dia menurunkan senjatanya dan langsung menarik kesimpulan orang itu ada di luar. Sedetik kemudian Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Itu artinya Kibum sedang melawan seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

Sungmin berlari tanpa mempedulikan dirinya tertabrak pintu utama. Pistol miliknya kembali teracungkan. Digeraknya ke kiri dan juga ke kanan. Dia masih tidak menemukan seorangpun. Berarti Kibum membawa orang itu cukup jauh dari rumah ini untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara tembakan. Sungim dengan cepat merekam frekuensi besar suara itu untuk mengukur jaraknya dari sini. Dia kembali berlari melewati sela-sela pohon dengan lincah. Kadang meloncat ketika dia merasakan ada bau kimia, dimana pasti ada ranjau yang disembunyikan dan juga akar-akar yang keluar dari tanah.

ketika dia sudah yakin berada di tempat perkara, Sungmin bersembunyi pada salah satu pohon yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan dia dapat melihat dua orang sedang menodongkan senjata satu sama lain. Kibum dan satu orangnya lagi adalah Andrew sesuai dugaan Sungmin. Andrew atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Choi Siwon.

Tangan kanannya memang memegang senjata, tetapi tangan kirinya memegang kaki kirinya yang sepertinya berhasil dibuat oleh Siwon sehingga membuatnya tidak sanggup berdiri dan terjatuh terduduk, bersandar pada pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat lagi-lagi bau kimia melewati hidungnya, tetapi kali ini dalam skala yang lebih besar. Sungmin mengertakkan giginya. Namja penganggu itu sudah menyebarkan ranjau di sini dalam skala yang banyak. Dia tahu sekali bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peka dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Bisa bahaya jika nantinya Kyuhyun akan menyusulnya.

Sungmin segera mencari cara untuk membunuh namja penganggu itu tanpa harus membuat nyawanya melayang terlebih dahulu karena harus melewati jalan darat yang penuh dengan ranjau dengan posisi yang tidak beraturan.

Sungmin melirik sebentar pohon yang sedang di sandarnya. Pohon itu cukup besar, kokoh dan juga rindang untuk digunakannya untuk memanjat dan menembaki Siwon dengan jarak jauh. Sungmin menarik napas sebentar. Dia memasukkan pistol miliknya ke dalam saku dan mulai memanjati pohon itu.

Ketika Sungmin merasa dia sudah cukup tinggi dan berhenti pada dahan yang cukup besar dan juga lebat, dia kembali mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Matanya membidik dengan hati-hati dan juga teliti. Pistol miliknya hanya pistol biasa. Bukan pistol khusus seperti sniper yang cocok untuk jarak jauh. Semoga saja ketika dia menembak nanti tidak akan meleset.

Peluru itu bisa saja mengenai Siwon, tetapi ada penganggu yang tidak diundang. Dari sisi kiri Siwon, jauh dari tempat Siwon berdiri, ada seseorang dibalik semak-semak yang melancarkan tembakan yang mengenai peluru yang ditembakkan Sungmin sehingga peluru miliknya nyasar mengenai sasaran yang lain.

'Sial. Ternyata ada pengawalnya yang ikut berjaga disekitar sini.' Sungmin mendecak kesal.

"Temanmu, hah? Kim Kibum?" ucap Siwon sambil menginjak kepala Kibum tanpa kasihan.

"Berarti kau juga orang luar yang harus segera disingkirkan," ucapnya menatap Sungmin dengan seringai.

'Dia tidak mengenaliku juga? Hah, itu lebih bagus lagi.' baru saja Sungmin berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, Siwon menembaki dirinya. Sungmin berhasil menghindar sehingga tangan kanannya tidak tertembak. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, terjadi sedikit goresan di pipi mulusnya dan kini dia terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Sungmin sedang bergelantung memegang salah satu dahan yang berhasil diraihnya dengan satu tangan.

"Bye-bye," ucap Siwon dengan seringai lagi. Dengan keadaan begini Sungmin tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk menghindar dan tembakannya tidak akan meleset.

Sungmin sudah menutup kedua matanya pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang. Sungmin mulai berani untuk kembali membuka matanya dan dia mendapati Kyuhyun berada di wilayah yang tidak terdapat bahan peledak dan menembaki Siwon walau tidak sampai mati.

"Jangan berpikir aku membantumu. Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk membunuhnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dan dia lebih memilih untuk mengangkat dirinya sehingga bisa kembali bertumpu pada dahan yang tadinya digunakan sebagai pegangannya dan dia mulai menuruni batang pohon besar itu.

'Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu,'batin Kyuhyun senang. Dia kembali mendapatkan tantangan seperti dulu. dan orang yang ada di depannya ini mengingatkannya sedikit dengan orang itu.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi Anda berdua akan harus segera berpisah. Para S.U dan Kingler tidak akan suka ketika melihat petinggi mereka seperti ini. Apalagi pertarungan akan segera dibuka kembali dan kali ini S.U mengajukan Golden Jubilee Diamond sebagai taruhannya,"

Sungmin bersiap untuk menembaki bawahan itu jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahannya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar apa yang bawahannya katakan. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan S.U dan Kingler? Sungmin hanyalah masayrakat biasa yang beruntung saja memiliki profesi polisi sama seperti Kibum dan Sungmin tampak mengenal sekali bawahannya bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang membencinya.

"Kapan dimulai?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menepis pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan keanehan yang ada disekitarnya.

"Seminggu lagi," jawab bawahan itu.

Sungmin terkaget mendengar nama berlian mahal itu disebutkan. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga kanan bawahan itu walau dengan terpaksa dan membisikkan sesuatu.

'Seminggu lagi? kalau begitu aku harus segera membereskan empat kriminal itu untuk memperingan hukuman umma baru bisa fokus ke game itu . 3 Hari aku akan menyebloskan para kriminal itu,'batin Sungmin dengan penuh tekad.

"Kalau begitu maaf. Aku harus tertidur sedikit lagi sebelum aku memberikan kejutan meriah padamu," ucapnya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja bawahan Kyuhyun melemparkan sesuatu yang sangat kecil. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening miliknya. Belum sempat dirinya bertanya, Sungmin sudah entah pergi kemana.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghelah napas. Dirinya lalu beralih memandang Kibum yang sedang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. "Bagaimana dengan polisi yang menjadi partnernya?"

"Akan saya urus. Dari pada itu. Anda harus mempersiapkan diri Anda dengan matang. Choi Siwon akan kembali mengincar Anda. Anda bisa saja terluka berat lagi jika tidak berhati-hati," ucap bawahan itu. dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuntunKyuhyun menuju kapal mereka, seperti ada yang mengajar-ngejar.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membalasnya berkali lipat karena sudah beraninya melukaiku," ucap Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di atas kapal. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya dan mendecak kesal ketika banyaknya kapal yang datang ke sini dengan lampu menyala warna biru dan juga merah yang bernyala secara bergantian. Khas lampu polisi.

"Sial. Lagi-lagi dia memanggil polisi dalam skala yang besar," gerutu Kyuhyun.

BOOOMMMM

Semua bahan peledak yang ada bertebaran di pulau itu meledak dengan serempak. Tidak mungkin Choi Siwon sebagai pelaku persebaran peledak itu yang meledakkannya sedangkan dia sendiri masih berada di pulau itu dengan para pendukung polisinya yang berbondong-bondong datang.

Ledakan itu membuat para polisi teralihkan perhatiannya dan tidak menyadari bahwa sang kriminal telah pergi dari sana.

Pertanyaan sekarang. Siapa yang melakukan ledakan besar itu?

.

.

.

Di ruang makan sebuah industri tua, semuanya kaget mengetahui kenyataan bahwa salah satu dari mereka bukan manusia. Itupun setelah wakil ketua mereka memaki orang itu setelah melakukan hal yang tidak diperlukan. Yang lainnya mengerutkan kening. Berarti dari dulu wakil ketua mereka tahu bahwa ada teknologi tinggi yang ada disekitar mereka tapi kenapa tidak memberitahukan mereka?

"Aku sudah berencana membuat Cho itu betul-betul tertangkap polisi sehingga kita bisa menang, tapi kenapa kau malah membiarkannya lolos bahkan sampai membakar pulau yang aslinya merupakan aset kita, hah?" maki Yesung.

Tanpa ampun Yesung menyetrum andorit manusia berwujud perempuan itu dengan kabel yang terbuka di sana. Perlahan kulit milik Hyoyeon mengelupas dan memperlihatkan komponen elektronik.

"K-kau tidak berhak memberikanku perintah karena kau bukan tuanku," ucap Hyoyeon.

"Anak yang tidak bisa diatur tidak dibutuhkan di sini," ucap Yesung sambil menyeringai setan.

Yesung meletakkan sebuah bom kecil yang memiliki timer di baju bagian puggungnya. Hyoyeon berusaha untuk mengapai bom itu dan melepaskannya. Tapi seluruh persendiannya sudah mati dan kaku akibat terlalu tingginya tegangan listrik yang dihantarnya keseluruh tubuhnya. Listrik itu merusak seluruh fungsi tubuhnya.

Yesung menyeringai. Dia mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang pertemuan mereka. Langkah semakin cepat. Diikuti dengan para anggota S.U yang lainnya. Semakin cepat sehingga mereka akhirnya berlari untuk bisa keluar dari kawasan industri tua itu.

dengan sangat antusias Yesung melihat jamnya. Mulutnya mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"Empat."

"Li-ma."

BOMMMMM

Industri tua itu meledak dengan ganas tepat di depan mata mereka. Yesung hanya ketawa seperti orang gila. Seperti suatu kesenangan melihatnya. Mungkinkah dia menganggapnya sebagai kembang api super besar yang mencuci mata?

"Tidak ada yang bilang bahwa kita tidak bisa memajukan jadwal permainannya, kan?" Yesung membalikkan kepalanya menatap para anggota S.U yang lainnya dengan tatapan aneh dan mengerikan yang sulit dijelaskan.

S.U yang lain langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Yesung

Akh, tidak salah dia dipilih menjadi wakil S.U. Dibalik senyumanya yang manis itu. Dia punya jiwa sadistic yang tinggi sekali.

"Besok kita akan sedikit membuat penyambutan untuk Cho Kyuhyun itu di sekolah elite itu. Sekalian sedikit membuat bos kita kembali ingatannya," perintah Yesung dengan seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya dan tidak ada yang berani membantahnya. Mungkin. Kecuali petinggi mereka yang Cuma hanya ada satu.

.

.

.

Sungmin terkaget ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya baru saja dikurung di dalam istana, kamarnya sendiri seperti seorang tahanan. Anak itu mengebrak pintu dengan keras. "Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa aku dikunci,hah!" serunya dengan suara keras.

Dua penjaga pintu yang ada diluar penjaga pintu hanya bisa saling menatap. Mereka bingung harus menjelaskan apa. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka tidak tahu apapun. Mereka hanya disuruh menjaga agar Tuan muda tidak keluar dari kamarnya oleh Tuan besar.

Pandangan kedua penjaga itu kembali ke depan ketika mereka melihat Tuan besar datang. Sepertinya Tuan besar kita ingin melihat putra semata wayangnya.

Kedua penjaga itu membungkuk hormat lalu membuka pintu itu. Sang anak yang ada di dalam mengerutkan keningnya ketika pintu itu dibuka terlebih lagi appanya tiba-tiba ada di sana.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri di sini," ucap sang appa.

Keduanya segera beranjak pergi dari sana. sang appa segera menutup pintu itu bahkan dibilang dia juga menguncinya kembali.

"Lusa appa akan mempublikasikanmu secara terbuka bahwa dirimu adalah kepala sekolah," ucap appanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening miliknya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Bukannya appa juga sudah memecatku dari kedudukan itu?"

"Ternyata keputusan appa sangat salah. Kemarin sekolah kita reputasinya anjlok sekali di depan umum. Appa bahkan mati-matin untuk membuat para orang tua tidak cemas dengan keadaan di sekolah kita dan tidak menarik para anak-anak mereka. Jika mereka melakukannya, appa sudah tidak tahu nasib sekolah itu akan bagaimana," jelas sang appa panjang lebar.

"Tidak cemas dengan keadaan di sekolah kita?" tanya Sungmin masih mengerutkan keningnya dan memicingkan mata miliknya.

"Kemarin para polisi datang ke sekolah kita dan meringkup murid-murid yang datang ke klub malam bawah tanah yang entah sejak kapan bisa berada di sana. Padahal sekolah kita sangat ketat," jawan sang appa.

Mata Sungmin terbelak. Klub malam dia bilang? Dirinya selalu melakukan pengawasan bahkan sampai obat-obat ilegalpun sudah mulai bisa dia cegah,tapi kenapa tempat ilegal yang begitu besar dan membutuhkan proyek yang lama betul-betul kasat mata dalam pengawasannya? Atau mungkin klub malam itu sudah dibuat sebelum dia menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah bahkan mengenal lingkungan sekolah itu.

"Siapa kepala sekolah sebelumnya?" Sungmin cepat-cepat bertanya.

Kini sang appa yang mengerutkan dahinya, tapi dia tetap menjawabnya. "Lee Donghae."

Ya, yang benar saja Lee Donghae. Polisitikus terkenal yang sebetulnya menjadi targetnya. Lee Donghae yang terkenal dengan wajah tampan dan juga senyumannya yang sangat memikat mantan anggota Kingler. Walau sudah keluar dari dunia bejat itu, tapi dia tetap saja bekerja dengan cara bejat. Politikus yang lain yang tidak sejalan dengan pemikirannya, sering kali

Politikus paling mudah yang sangat diagungkan. Mendapatkan posisi terhormat dalam negara di umurnya yang baru berumur 17 tahun.

"Berapa lama aku berada di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan mimik wajah serius.

"3 hari," ucap appa Sungmin. Dia lagi-lagi mengertukan keningnya. Kenapa bisa anaknya sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu? Padahal ada banyak media penunjang yang bisa membuatnya tahu dia berada berapa lama di dalam kamar itu.

"Siapa yang menggantikanku?"

"Kepala sekolah yang sebelumnya."

Memangnya hal apa saja yang baru dilewatkannya?

.

.

.

Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Dari tadi yang dia dapatkan dari reaksi anak bandar narkoba itu yaitu raut muka dingin dan tampak ekspresi. Ini membosankan. Kenapa anak itu tidak marah-marah tidak jelas? Sungmin tahu bahwa bocah itu pasti sangat marah dengan aksinya, tapi kenapa dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat ekspresi lucu itu dari balik tameng topeng itu?

Sungmin menghelah napas dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia memandang bosan pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada hal menegangkan yang didapatkan seperti waktu pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini sebelum memutuskan untuk datang seterusnya. Bocah itu benar-benar sudah memperingati teman-temannya dengan baik dan betul-betul bisa membuat Sungmin mati bosan.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela kelas miliknya yang berada tak jauh dari bangku miliknya. Ada yang memperhatikannya dari arah bangunan perpustakaan yang memiliki bangunan yang berbeda dengan sekolah ini dan berada tak jauh, tepat berada di jauh di depan kelas Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang memperhatikannya. Jika dilihat lebih baik, orang itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah ini. Penyusup? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Sekolah ini penuh dengan bodyguard di setiap sudutnya. Karyawan baru? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mendapat data tentang orang itu?

Sungmin tersentak. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu. Orang itu tidak menatapnya, tetapi orang itu menatap dengan tajam orang yang duduk pas di sampingnya, Kyuhyun, bocah menyebalkan yang kelihatan sedang sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap orang itu lagi. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika dia melihat orang itu memegang sebuah senapan yang cukup besar dan mengarahkannya ke arah kelas miliknya.

Sungmin dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya. Dia menghantam meja miliknya dengan keras sampai mengambil semua perhatian orang yang ada di sana.

"Kalian semua! Menunduk sekarang!" Sungmin berteriak dengan keras.

Semua orang menatapnya dengan heran dan mungkin menganggapnya gila akan perkataan yang tidak masuk akal itu, tapi sedetik kemudian, mereka melakukan apa yang perintahkan Sungmin juga ketika salah satu timah panas sudah meluncur dari senapan milik orang asing itu.

Timah itu memecahkan kaca jendela dan semua murid langsung berteriak histeris.

Sungmin dalam mode siaga. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana miliknya dan menekan sebuah alat yang memiliki tombol. Sontak saja kabut muncul dari sela-sela pemancar air di udara. Entah mengerti atau apa, tanpa disuruh, para murid itu segera melarikan diri dari kelas itu sebelum kabutnya mulai menipis dan bisa membuat mereka kelihatan oleh penjahat itu lagi.

Sungmin mengambil kesempatan itu dengan meloncat ke jendela yang sudah pecah itu. Dia kini memegang dua pistol dikedua tangannya.

Dirinya berlari ke arah perpustakaan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sana. Naik ke lantai dua perpustakaan itu dan menuju pojokan tempat orang itu menembaki ke arah kelas miliknya. "Apa maumu sampai-sampai berani menghancurkan sekolahku?" tanya Sungmin dengan kasar sambil menodongkan pistol itu ke arah sang penyusup.

Penyusup itu membalikkan pandangannya dari kelas Sungmin menuju Sungmin sambil menyeringai. "Beritahu Cho sialan itu bahwa kami, tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan hak milik kami," ucapnya.

"Dan tentunya untuk seorang polisi sepertimu. Kau adalah musuh kami. Tidak masalahkan jika seandainya kami sedikit bermain dengan sekolahmu ini?"

orang itu melemparkan tiga bola-bola besi ke arah Sungmin, lalu perlahan bola itu mengeluarkan asap.

"Sial dia melarikan diri," decak Sungmin kesal, tapi sebelum orang itu melarikan diri sebetulnya dia melihat lambang aneh yang ada di senjata sang penyusup itu, lambang laba-laba dan peti harta karun yang sedang dilindungi oleh laba-laba itu.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan wajah kesal. Sekolahnya baru saja diporak-porandakan oleh hanya satu orang penyusup saja, tapi Sungmin bertanya siapa orang itu dan kenapa dia bisa tahu identitasnya sebagai polisi dan juga mengincar Cho Kyuhyun?

"Sungmin-ssi. Dari tadi saya mencari Anda." Orang dengen stelan jas mahal itu berlari menghampiri Sungmin dengan memegang map dokumen dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak lihat kalau keadaan saat ini sedang kacau,ha? Para teroris itu entah kenapa bisa masuk ke sini. Kenapa bisa hanya karena aku adalah polisi dan mereka mengejar Kyuhyun,hah?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi ini betul-betul hal penting. Hari ini ada anak yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi murid baru di sini. Kurasa karena Anda belum pulang Anda bisa menemuinya dan menyambutnya selaku kepala sekolah," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah wakil kepala sekolah Sungmin.

"Kau itu masih memikirkan pemasukkan uang ketika keadaan seperti ini hah? Kau juga bahkan tidak menyeleksi Cho Kyuhyun anak baru itu! Aku tahu bahwa dia sebetulnya adalah-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong ketika wakilnya tiba-tiba saja ingin menebasnya dengan pisau kecil yang keluar dari lengan baju miliknya.

Sungmin sempat menghindari, tapi dia tidak menyangka ada sebuah panah nyasar yang menuju ke arahnya entah dari siapa itu. Panah itu menggores sisi kiri. Tapi sama sekali tidak keluar dari sana. Bahkan jika dilihat lebih jelas, panah itu menghantam plastik berwarna kulit dan juga chip kecil yang menyala-nyala terus.

Ketika panah itu mengenai tembok dan menekan chip itu, bunyi aneh keluar dari sana. Sang wakil dan juga Sungmin langsung berlari menjauh dari sana dan beberapa detik kemudian chip itu meledak sama seperti sebelumnya.

Asap itu menyebabkan Sungmin sedikit sesak napas, tapi dia menyadari bahwa orang yang berniat membunuhnya sudah pergi dan ada seorang lagi yang dia kenal dari dari suara langkahan kakinya.

"Kau terlambat melakukannya," ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Aku masih berbaik hati mau mematahui perintah Tuan padahal Anda itu bukan Tuan Kyuhyun," ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah bawahan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya saling memandang sinis dan memberikan tatapan mencemohkan.

Sepertinya ada kejadian dahulu yang membuat kedua orang ini tidak akur sampai terbawa sekarang.

"Siapa dia?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada kasar.

"Choi Siwon dengan masker kulit miliknya," jawab sang bawahan.

"Masker kulit,hah? Pantas saja aku tidak mengetahui kalau dia itu Andrew." Sungmin mendecak kesal.

Sungmin dan sang bawahan langsung terperanjat kaget ketika melihat banyak orang-orang berpakian hitam dengan senjata.

"Kenapa dia bisa memunculkan begitu banyak pasikkan?" tanya Sungmin dengan gusar. Dirinya dan juga sang bawahan mulai memasang mode siaga untuk bertempur.

"Karena mereka yang kau kejar adalah sebagaian dari anggota baru di dunia bawah yang menamakan kelompok mereka dengan sebutan Out Cast," ucap sang bawahan.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendecak kesal.

Selama dia hibernasi kenapa begitu banyak hal rumit yang terjadi disekitarnya?

**TBC**

**Balasan review and special thanks to:**

**Sitara1083:**annyeong juga, aku malah sangat berterima kasih kamu bhhakn bersedia merevewinya walau hny st chpt TTwTT. Sungmin bukan ppengidap DID, tapi… coba perhatian bagian chip ini dan sebelumnya, mungkin kamu bs menebak apa mksd dr keberadaan chip itu hehe… spoiler dikit~~~ Soal bawahannya nanti akan ketahuan sepanjang cerita ini ttp lanjt. Ini udh diupdate, tp mian tdk bisa kilat TT^TT

**Qichul**: Makasihchingu *hug* ini udh dilanjt smoga ttp menyukainya~~~

**Tika: **Smoga mulai ngerti. Kalau ngerti pasti lbih enak bacanya. Ini udh dilnjut smoga menyukainya!

**sparkyumin-08: **Ini udh dilanjut! smoga chigu menyukainy~~~

**Chanmoody: **hehe… Kyuhyun yang keras kepala juga perlu dikerjai sedikit. Siapa Siwon? Di atas udh dijelasin sedikit, chpt dpnnya pasti lebih banyak lagi. Ohoho… sdh pasti dong ada sesuatu antara Kyumin hehe…

**Sheilla: **Tdk ush minta maaf justru akulah yang salah karena cr penulisanku yang mmg berantakan dari dulu TtoTT smoga chingu tetap berminta utk membacanya!

**Guest**: hmm… blm bisa bilang sekarang tapi akan mulai kentara sepanjang crt ini lnjt, tp chpt ini Kyumin scene kurang jd msh blm terlalu kelihatan. Smoga chpt dpnnya bs lebih banyak lg…

**Sun young: **mian, ne tdk aku tidak pandai buat romance jd romance nyerempet2 di moment kecil. Aku memang tdk pandai dalam romance yang explit T_T

**Heecahan Nana; **Makasih chigu*hug* ini sdh dilnjt! smoga ttp menyukainya!

**revaelf: **makasih udh review! idini udh dilnjt smoga menyukainya!

**A/N:Makasih juga buat silent reader yang sudah bersedia membaca sampai chpt ini! Mind to still give review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teenage Dream**

**By ****D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Lee Sungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, Cho Kyuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**Chapter**** 6: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku memberikan kehormatan bagimu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini!" teriak Sungmin berlari meningglkan bawahan itu dengan melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik menghadap sang bawahan yang sekarang sudah berwajah pucat.

"YAA!APA MAKSUDMU MENINGGALKANKU DI SINI DIANTARA ORANG HAUS DARAH!" bawahan itu berteriak dengan sangat keras. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa senang. Anak itu juga melemparkan bom asap yang betul-betul membuatnya meninggalkan puluhan pasukan milik kelompok Out Cast tanpa ada kejaran sedikitpun. Dia betul-betul menyerahkan seluruh pasukan itu pada bawahan malang Kyuhyun.

Kini wajah senang dan tawanya sudah hilang tergantikan dengan wajah serius dan pandangan serius. Dengan lincah Sungmin melompati bagian lantai-lantai yang tidak dipasangi ranjau, sama seperti yang terjadi di pulau kosong itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sungmin hampir saja menginjak salah satu ranjau ketika Kyuhyun datang tiba-tiba dan menyerangnya dengan sebuah pisau. Sungmin dengan cepat menahan dengan pistol yang sempat digenggamnya tadi. "Jangan ganggu aku sekarang. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada melawanmu," ucap Sungmin dengan sinis.

Kyuhyun mendecak. Memberikan tatapan dan tawa merendahkan. "Lebih penting daripada musuh bebunyutanmu sendiri, hah?" Kyuhyun semakin memberikan kekuatan untuk mendorong pisau miliknya mengenai mata Sungmin.

"Pantas saja kakek itu berusaha untuk membuatmu menjadi partnermu. Itu karena kau adalah raja dari para laba-laba licik itu," Kyuhyun lanjut berbicara dengan sebuah seringai licik diselingi dengan dengusan.

Sungmin dengan susah payah menahan pergerakan pisau itu untuk ke matanya. 'Tidak apa-apa. Jangan panik. Dia baru mengetahui indentitasmu yang itu saja, belum dengan yang aslinya,' Sungmin menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Membuat rasa paniknya hilang.

"Aku tidak salah dengar,ya? Bukannya malah kalian para Kingler yang sangat licik? Berusaha untuk membuat seluruh anggotaku mati,hah?" Dengan emosi teriakan, dan gerakan yang membara. Sungmin berhasil membuat pisau itu terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terlempar jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu sekarang. Kelompok kecil baru yang muncul di dunia bawah adalah targetku sekarang. Jika kau mengganguku lebih jauh lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu," ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang dalam.

"Nyawa anggotamu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan nyawa orang berharga yang telah kau rebut dariku!" Dengan tatapan liar, Kyuhyun mengambil dua buah pisau dari sakunya, tapi kali ini pisau itu sedikit berbeda. Ketika sudah berada di luar, pisau itu memanjang seketika membentuk pedang yang sangat panjang dan tajam.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan melawanku. Kau sudah membangunkan raja laba-laba," ucap Sungmin menampakkan seringai yang tidak kalah mengerikannya dengan lagi satu pistol dari saku miliknya. Dia siap dengan dua pistol andalannya dikedua tangannya.

"Dan kau sudah membangunkan singa raja dari segala raja," Kyuhyun menjilat dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti sangat lapar untuk segera membunuh Sungmin.

Mereka berdua mengambil langkah bersamaan. Sungmin mengeluarkan peluru dari kedua pelurunya. dengan satu tebasan saja Kyuhyun bisa menghindari kedua peluru itu. Kyuhyun meringai senang.

"Kau mungkin memang ahli dalam jarak jauh, tetapi akulah yang menang ketika jarak dekat!" Kyuhyun mengarahkan pedang di tangan kanannya ke arah bahu kanan Sungmin. Sungmin lagi-lagi menahannya dengan gerakan bersilang dari kedua pistolnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun semakin menekannya dan pedang itu masuk ke sedikit bagian daging bahu kanannya.

"Siapa bilang selamanya yang berada diposisi genting akan kalah?" Sungmin menampakkan senyuman kemenangan entah apa alasannya. Padahal sesuai dengan perkatannya sendiri, dialah yang berada di posisi genting.

Akh, benar juga! Pistol yang dibuat bersilang oleh Sungmin untuk menahan pedang milik Kyuhyun kini bagian lubangnya terarahkan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan susah payah berusaha untuk membuat jarinya mampu manarik pelatuk dari pistol itu Kyuhyun terkaget ketika kedua peluru itu hampir mengenai kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun membuat punggungnya ke belakang sekaligus membuat tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang, dimulai dari kakinya yang membuat pistol Sungmin terlempar ke udara. Setelah kakinya kembali bertumpu pada lantai lagi, diarahkan kedua pedangnya untuk menghantam pistol milik Sungmin ke tembok yang jauh dari mereka.

Kini senjata mereka tertancap di tembok yang retak dan mereka tanpa persenjataan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama berlari dengan kecepatan yang labil dan hendak saling melayangkan tinju ke satu sama lain ketika sebuah panah meleintasi di sela-sela wajah Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Kedua orang itu, membalikkan kepala mereka ke arah datangnya.

Rupanya Kyuhyun masih mempunyai cadangan senjata. diraihnya lagi dua pisau dari sakunya dan segera melemparkannya ke arah Siwon, orang yang melayangkan sebuah panah ke arah mereka. Ketika mungkin setengah meter dari Siwon, pisau itu memanjang dan langsung menancap di kedua bahu Siwon tanpa namja itu sempat menghindarinya karena hanya sedetik saja pisau-pedang- itu sudah mengenainya.

Sungmin yang melihat peluang bisa menjatuhkan Kyuhyu, dengan cepat menslide kaki kanan Kyuhyun menyebabkannya rubuh. Sungmin mengambil sebuah borgol-yang entah dari mana didapatkannya- mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kyuhyun marah.

Sungmin tidak menjawab Kyuhyun. Dia memegang kerah Kyuhyun dan dengan kasar dia menyerat Kyuhyun menjauh dari tempat itu. Kakinya berhenti ketika berada di depan pintu gudang.

"Aku membutuhkannya. Jadi aku akan menyekapmu sebentar di sini supaya kau tidak membunuh targetku," jawab Sungmin cukup lama setelah Kyuhyun menanyakannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan lalu Sungmin mengunci Kyuhyun di sana.

Sungmin mengambil handphone miliknya dan segera menghubungi Kibum.

"Kibum, aku membutuhkanmu untuk datang ke sekolahku sekarang. Kelompok Out cast sedang berusaha untuk menghancurkan sekolah milikku dan juga aku baru-baru saja berhasil melumpuhkan Choi Siwon yang ternyata adalah salah satu anggota kelompok itu. Kita sekarang bisa menjebloskan ke dalam penjara. Anak itu sudah tidak bisa menutupi kejahatannya lagi," ucap Sungmin panjang lebar. lalu setelah itu dia mematikannya dengan sepihak.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin melangkah, dia terkaget melihat kyuhyun yang merubuhkan pintu gudang menggunakan kakinya yang masih bebas. "Kau pikir kau yang akan menghabiskan namja keparat itu? Akulah yang akan menghabisinya karena dia sudah hampir membunuhku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah.

"Yakin? Dia berencana untuk membuat perusahaan farmasimu itu ketahuan melakukan peredaran obat-obatan ilegal karena dia berpikir bahwa ketika perusahaanmu hancur, kau tidak akan mempunyai kedudukan di sana dan lalu dia bisa menguasai peredaran organ-organ bahkan manusia-manusia budak yang ilegal dengan mudahnya dan memuaskan hasratnya," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah serius sekaligus merendahkan.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan gigi. "Bukannya itu malah menambah alasan untuk membunuhnya lebih banyak lagi?"

"Siwon sudah merencanakan hal itu. Jika kau mebunuhnya maka sangat mudah bagi para Out cast lainnya untuk membocorkan rencana itu kepada pihak kepolisian dan kau yang dijadikan target oleh Siwon pasti akan langsung diangkat sebagai pelaku pembunuhan dan kau juga akan diberikan pasal berlapis karena melakukan peredaran obat ilegal." Kyuhyun terdiam saat apa yang dikatakan Sungmin ada benarnya.

"Para Out Cast tidak akan ragu untuk membocorkan rencana Siwon. Saat itu pasti Siwon sudah mati. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan karena orang yang akan dikambing hitamkan akan mati dan kau akan yang mendapatkan _bisa_nya. Jadi, lebih baik kau tidak membunuhnya." Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun, anak berandal itu sudah mulai mengatur napas dan juga emosinya. Kepalanya sudah mulai mendingin. "Lalu kau pikir aku harus diam walaupun dia sudah berusaha membunuhku?"

"Bagaimana jika memasukkannya ke dalam penjara saja? Dia pasti akan menderita karena hukuman penjara seumur hidupnya," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau lupa kalau aku adalah seorang polisi? Tanpa persetujuanmu juga aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam penjara," Sungmin menyeringai. Dirinya menjatuhkan bom asap ke lantai dan membuat Kyuhyun refleks menutup matanya. Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali, sudah tidak ada lagi Sungmin di depannya.

"Sialan," Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

"Tuan tidak akan pernah menang jika selalu meledak-ledak seperti itu." Wuju bawahannya mulai kelihatan ketika bom asap itu mulai menghilang.

"Cepat lepaskan borgol ini," perintah Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Sang bawahan mendesah berat. dirinya mengambil sebuah tabungyang ditengahnya berlubang. Dia memencet salah satu tombol dan dari lubang itu keluar mata kunci. Sang bawahan segera memasukkannya ke lubang kunci milik Kyuhyun dan membebaskannya.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan hendak berlari, sepertinya dia ingin mengejar Sungmin. "Tidak ada waktu unutk memburu Sungmin. Anda lebih baik melihat data mengenai kelompok baru yang baru-baru ini memunculkan jati diri mereka. Para Out Cast,walaupun mereka baru muncul, tapi kita tidak bisa meremehkannya. Bisa saja mereka malah bisa mengalahkan S.U dan juga Kingler untuk menguasai dunia bawah." Ucapan sang bawahan membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap sang bawahan dengan tatapan tajam. sang bawahan tidak langsung menjawab. Dia melirik sebentar ke sekitar mereka. Memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencuri pendengaran mereka.

"Para Out Cast adalah kelompok terselubung yang ternyata sudah terbentuk selama dua setengah tahun lamanya. Bisa Anda bayangkan kira-kira data-data apa saja yang mereka miliki tentang segala kekurangan kita dari hasil riset rahasia mereka? Apalagi semua anggota Out Cast dulunya adalah anggota dari masing-masing sub besar kita, S.U dan juga Kingler," jawab sang bawahan.

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya. Kini dia membalikkan badan untuk lebih serius mendengarkan.

"Mereka yang dulunya terbaik diantara mereka memberontak, keluar dan membentuk sub kecil baru yang kemungkinan akan menjadi besar, bahkan lebih kuat dari kita," ucap sang bawahan dengan tatapan serius.

"Beberapa dari mereka juga adalah orang yang memiliki kekuasaan di tingkat pemerintah tinggi. Salah satunya adalah Lee Donghae sang politikus terkenal yang disenggani. Dia adalah ketuanya. Lalu posisi yang dibawahnya adalah Siwon sebagai wakilnya. Henry mantan S.U yang kini menjadi ketua disub perencanaan, Changmin mantan ketua hacker milik kita dengan pekerjaan yang sama di sana. Onew ketua sub persenjataan dan Key, ketua sub informan," jelas sang bawahan.

"Tapi kenapa mereka muncul sekarang? Bukannya mereka sudah terbentuk selama dua setengah tahun lebih? Kenapa harus sekarang? Pasti bukan masalah kendala mereka akan mengumpulkan para pengikut," Kyuhyun mengutarkan pendapatnya.

"Tentu saja karena mereka ingin menyingkirkan kita semua di saat kita saling bertarung. Apalagi saat ini S.U sedang dalam krisis dan Kingler sepertinya juga sudah berada di dalam keadaan itu. Oleh sebab itu juga aku mengajukan taruhan dengan harga selangit. Mungkin ini akan menjadi penentuan terakhir siapa yang akan menjadi pemegang kekuasaan di bawah sana." Seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul di antara mereka. Kyuhyun dan juga sang bawahan terkaget, terutama sang bawahan karena dia merasakan orang asing itu memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Nathan," ucap orang itu.

Sang bawahan membelakkan matanya."J-jeremy?"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Sudah lama aku mencarimu setelah insiden kebakaran panti asuhan itu saat kita berada di Itali. Beruntung sekali kau selamat, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau malah dipungut oleh orang berdarah dingin dan menyebalkan seperti dirinya." Jeremy atau kita kenal dengan Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk, tapi Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Akh, aku masih ada tugas lain lagi. Kita akan bertemu lagi ne, Ryeowook chagiya," ucap Yeusng mengecup pipi kanan Ryeowoook.

Dengan lihai dan tanpa takut Yesung melompat dari bangunan lantai tiga ini menuju lapangan tengah sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menembakinya dengan pistol yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Cho Kyuhyun," ucapnya sebelum dia betul-betul terjatuh lebih jauh lagi dari kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju Siwon yang sedang tertancap di dinding dengan dua pedang yang ada dikedua bahunya. Sungmin menyeringai setan.

"Ya, Choi Siwon. Karena dosa yag kau lakukan aku akan menghukummu di sini? Atau kau bisa menjelaskan alasan perbuatan jahat yang selama ini kau lakukan?" Tentu saja Siwon tidak bisa menjawab. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan mimpinya.

"Tidakkan? Maka kau akan mendapati yang paling mengerikan dalam dirimu," ucap Sungmin.

"Hah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara supaya bisa mengurangi tahun penjara ummaku."

"Aku masih berbaik hati,kan?" tanya bermonolog ria.

"Kau yang melakukan ini? Aku tidak menyangka kau sadis juga. Akh, aku lupa kalau kau salah satu dari anggota S.U." Nada Kibum terdengar santai, tapi entah kenapa terdengar berbahaya. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati Siwon dan juga Sungmin dengan membawa kotak berwarna putih di tangan kirinya.

Dengan hati-hati Kibum mencabut pedang yang ada di bahu kanan Siwon terlebih dahulu. Kemudian dia mengambil obat-obatan dari kotak obat miliknya lalu mengambil perban dan menutupinya. Dia beralih ke bahu kiri dan melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Setelah selesai, dia dengan pelan-pelan meletakkan Siwon terduduk di lantai dimana sebelumnya dia berdiri tertempel di dinding.

"Bukan. Salah satu Kingler, mungkin?" Sungmin tampak berpikir.

"Mungkin,hah? Berarti kau juga,kan?" Kibum semakin menyudutkan.

"Secara tidak langsung mungkin," ucap Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kibum hanya menghelah napas. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu nekat dan ambisius sekali memasukkan namja ini ke dalam penjara? Dan data-data penjahat kelas kakap yang kau curi dari komputer Kyuhyun. Pasti bukan hanya untuk keamanan negara dan profesimu sebagai polisi saja. Kau tahu kelima orang itu sangat susah untuk dinyatakan bersalah oleh polisi karena posisi mereka yang kuat dan tinggi dimasyarakat," ucap Kibum.

"Mungkin untuk membebaskan ummaku yang sama sekali tidak bersalah dari penjara. Kurang lebih karena aksi mereka dan kebetulan ummaku saat itu ada dilokasi kejadian serta memiliki pandangan yang tidak terlalu baik dipolisi, jadinya dia yang dipenjarakan dan bukan mereka," jawab Sungmin.

"Siapa ummamu?" tanya Kibum.

"Park Jungsoo," jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa-" ucapannya terputus dikala Sungmin langsung menyela perkataannya.

"Kibum, kita bahas ini lain kali saja,ya? Masih banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," sela Sungmin, lalu dia pergi dari sana dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apapun lagi dan penjelasan penting lainnya.

DI tengah perjalanan menuju rumah, dia melihat Yesung sedang berjalan bersama dengan para pejalan kakinya melewati ujung jalan menujung ujung yang lainnya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ini hal yang jarang sekali terjadi. Yesung bukan orang yang akan dengan mudah menunjukkan dirinya ketika dia tidak punya suatu alasan untuk keluar dari tempat tinggalnya, apalagi Yesung menyadari keberadaannya dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

Sungmin mengigit ujung bibirnya. Dia merasa wakilnya itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Entah pada dirinya, kepada anggota lainnya, kepada Kingler, kepada Out Cast atau mungkin seluruh orang yang ada di negara ini.

.

.

.

Appa Sungmin menatap gusar ke arah anaknya. Dia betul-betul membutuhkan penjelasan saat ini. "Kenapa sekolah kita bisa hancur sampai seperti itu?"

"Hah, sudah kukatakan bahwa ada sekelompok kriminal yang masuk dan melakukan pengeboman. Ayah tahukan bahwa sekolah kita merupakan gudang anak-anak konglomerat yang ada di negara ini. Pasti banyak kriminal yang ingin mengancam para konglomerat itu dengan mencuri anak-anak mereka," jelas Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa appanya ini susah sekali untuk diyakinkan. Mungkin karena appanya sudah pernah berkecimbung di dunia yang sama sepertinya sehingga instingnya masih terasah walaupun sudah pensiun berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya.

"Kau mau membuat appa percaya dengan alasan picisan seperti itu? Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan dengan ini?" Sang appa mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan memeprlihatkan beberapa foto dan juga vidio yang Sungmin tebak pasti di dapatkannya dari cctv di sekolah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bertarung dengan salah satu murid di sana? Bahkan sampai membawa senjata kesekolah, kau menelpon polisi dan berkata tentang S.U, Kingler dan juga Out Cast," ucap sang appa dengan sangat tegas.

"Apa lagi yang perlu kujelaskan? Kupikir kau sudah tahu semuanya tanpa perlu kujelaskan. Anakmu yang inocent, yang hilang ingatan itu sudah tidak ada. Yang asli sudah kembali. Kau pikir aku bisa hilang ingatan hanya karena insiden yang sengaja kau buat itu?" Sungmin tersenyum mengejek. Sungmin yang satu ini betul-betul berbeda dari yang biasanya. Saat ini, dia bahkan tidak segan-segan mencemohkan orang tua, appanya. Padahal biasanya dia akan berperilaku sangat sopan dan juga patuh.

Appa Sungmin mendecak tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sungmin.

"Lee Kangin. Akh, bukan . Kim Kangin. Kau pikir dengan menutupi semuanya dan berpura-pura hidup normal kau bisa hidup tanpa bayangan semua yang telah kau perbuat? Kalau begitu kau adalah orang yang paling pengecut di dunia. Bahkan lebih pengecut dari umma yang memilih untuk melindungiku saat itu. Bukan seperti dirimu yang melarikan diri," ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau! Jangan pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi! Dan kau pikir ummamu akan bahagia ketika mengetahui kini anaknya bahkan lebih terjun lagi ke dunia bawah hanya untuk membebaskannya dari penjara? Dia pasti sangat kecewa dengan dirimu sekarang lebih dari ketika kau membuat Sungjin tidak bernapas lagi." Appa Sungmin ,Kangin, berdiri dari kursinya dan menghantam meja dengan keras.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakan apa-apa. Kau pikir kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Itu karena kau yang berhenti sebagai petinggi S.U dan memilih menjadi politikus lalu berniat untuk menelantarkan kami dan umma. Lalu, umma bahkan harus menjauh dari kami karena dia terpaksa harus mengambil kekosongan dirimu sebagai petinggi. Dia meninggalkan kami karena dia tidak ingin semua orang bejat itu tahu bahwa dia punya anak yang bisa dijadikan pancingan untuk membuatnya lengah. KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH MERASAKAN KAMI DITELANTARKAN HANYA KARENA KEEGOISAN KALIAN SEMUA!" seru Sungmin.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam, menusuk dan ketidaksukaan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam dan mengatur napas satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu lagi dan jika kau berani ikut campur dalam urusanku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghilangkanmu walaupun kau adalah appaku," ucap Sungmin. dari matanya dia betul-betul menampakkan kesungguhan dan tidak gentar dengan pilihannya.

"Selamat malam, appa," ucapnya lalu dia keluar dari ruang kerja appanya."Dan maaf. Mungkin apa yang akan kulakukan untuk seterusnya akan lebih parah dari lagi saat peranku sebagai Vincent Lee dua tahun yang lalu."

Di luar, saat dia sudah cukup jauh dari ruang kerja Kangin, dirinya mendongkakkan sedikit kepalanya. Menyisir rambut bagian depannya dan menghembuskan napas. "Sepertinya kata-kataku tadi terlalu kelewatan," gumannya,"tapi itu pantas untuk orang sepertinya," lanjutnya. Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar pribadi miliknya.

Dengan keras Sungmin menutup pintunya. Dirinya berjalan menuju tempat tidur miliknya. Dengan kasar dia membantingkan diri ke atas kasur empuk itu. Tangannya terentangkan dengan sangat lebar dan dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tapi itu hanya beberapa detik ketika mengerakkan kepalanya ke samping melihat ke arah lemari kecil.

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya di dekat lemari kecil itu. Dia membuka salah satu laci. Di dalam laci itu banyak sekali mikrochip yang dibungkus rapi di dalam sbeuah plastik transparan. Jumlah yang sangat banyak. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh buah.

"Aku sudah tidak memerlukan semua ini lagi," ucapnya lalu mulai menghancurkan smeua mikrochip itu sekaligus menggunakan vase bunga yang berada di bagian atas laci yang digunakan sebagai meja. Sungmin sedikit meringis ketika pecahan vase yang mengenai tangannya. Dia mencabutnya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku hanya tahu bahwa kemungkinan Donghae dan Siwon adalah anggota Out Cast,tapi bagaimana dengan sisanya. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan research," ucap Sungmin seraya berdiri dari kasurnya menuju meja belajarnya.

Ketika mendengar suara bel yang bergaung di sekitar kamarnya, dengan cepat Sungmin berlari ke arah jendela dan membukanya. Dia mendapati di bawah sedang ada Donghae yang memencet bel rumah miliknya diluar pagar. Sungmin langsung menampakkan seringai licik.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Hanya perlu konsen untuk memburu ke tiga orang lainnya itu," ucap Sungmin menyeringai.

Sungmin meloncat ke atas sandarang kyu milik jendelanya dan menunggu taiming yang bagus sebelum dia melompat ke bawah. "Nah, sekarang saatnya memancing ikan yang besar, ketua S.U sekaligus otak dari kasus itu."

Dan malam itu juga di depan kediaman keluar Lee terhormat terdengar suara tembakan beruntung dan kejar-kejaran mobl mewah di antara kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

"Seperti menggantikan keeksistensian S.U, tapi berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Kingler dan merajai dunia bawah," guman Eunhyuk. Dirinya kini sedang duduk dibingkai jendela, memandang kota Seoul yang dipenuhi dengan lampu-lampu. Selagi dia sibuk melihat kendaraan yang terus berlalu lalang, tangan kanannya melempar-lemparkan pistol miliknya lalu menangkapnya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai pintu kamar miliknya berdecit. Ada seseorang yang mengunjunginya.

Eunhyuk mengabaikan kedatangan orang itu dan berguman tidak jelas. "Sepertinya wakil kepala sekolah di sini adalah salah satu anggota _Out Cast, _ tapi kenapa sama sekali tidak ada di data yang Taemin berikan?"

"Tidak semua bisa data penting bisa didapatkan secara penuh. Apalagi di pihak Out cast sekarang ada Changmin," jawab orang itu tiba-tiba, namja cantik dengan nama Kim Jaejoong.

"Ck, tidak bisakah kau diam dan keluar? Apa tunangan seorang Jung Yunho wakil Kingler merasa dirinya bisa ikut campur dengan semua ini? Kau merasa dirimu hebat karena bisa membuatnya jatuh untukmu?" Eunhyuk tersenyum meremehkan.

Jaejoong medecak kesal dan berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. "Padahal niatku ke sini untuk memberitahukan bahwa kemungkinan Minho dan juga Junsu akan ditugaskan keluar kota saat game itu dimulai. Pertahanan para Kingler akan menjadi sedikit lemah," ucapnya.

"Kau sebetulnya berpihak pada siapa manusia licik?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah yang lebih serius dan menusuk.

"Menuturmu?" Kini Jaejonong yang memasang senyuman meremehkan.

Eunhyuk diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Akh, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini," ucap Jaejoong lalu dia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Cih, dasar manusia licik dan juga berbisa," hina Eunhyuk. Dirinya memainkan lagi pistol miliknya sampai sesuatu dijalan menarik perhatiannya.

Di jalan raya yang besar itu, dua mobil dengan bentuk yang sangat mencolok saling kejar-kejaran satu sama lain. Beberapa dari mobil yag kelihatan mahal itu rusak dan juga beberapa kacanya pecah. Bahkan dua orang pengemudi yang ada di dalamnya saling berusaha untuk menabrak dan menembaki satu sama lain seraya mengemudi dan menghindari para pejalan kaki dan mobil dari kejar-kejaran liar mereka.

"Petinggi S.U dan Out Cast? Bermimpi apa aku sampai-sampai bisa bertemu dan terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. Kenapa tidak sekalian petinggi Kingler juga ada di sini saja?"

Eunhyuk menyeringai. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Yesung yang sedang berada berdiri disebrang gedung dari kamar hotel miliknya. Dengan sniper kesayangan sang shooter. Teleponnya berbunyi menampakkan nama sang hacker Taemin dan ledakan yang dibuat oleh sang ahli bom mereka Zhoumi.

"Ini akan menjadi malam pembuka yang menyenangkan," ucapnya dan kemudian terjun ke bawah menahan hasratnya untuk bertarung dan juga membunuh.

Sepertinya permainan yang sebenarnya baru saja akan memperlihatkan dirinya. Permainan taruhan antara S.U dan juga Kingler serta para pemain luar nan berbahaya para Out Cast.

**Balasan review dan juga spesial thanks to:**

**ezkjpr**: Annnyeong chigu :D haha… mmg udh jrng yang berkecimpung dibidang action. Makasih udh suka fic rada aneh ini Ingatan Sungmin udh blk atau blm? Jawabannya udh ada di atas dan siapa bilang umma Sungmin sdh mati? Seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin di atas bahwa ummanya sedang ada di tahanan, Sungmin yang saat itu masih innocent dan hilang ingatan menganggap ummanya sdh mati tp ternyata blm hehe… ini udh dilnjt! tp maaf tdk bs cpt update

**Qichul: **Iya! benar,tuh! pingin berteriak histeris liat umin yang cool dan pintai mainin senjata *plakk* Reaksinya kyu waktu tahu Sungmin itu petinggi S.U langsung dilabrak seperti scene pertama, tp itu msh kurang menenggangkan, mungkin chpt dpnx akan lbh diperdlm lg.

**Tika: **Err.. mmg,sih. Aku bikinx rada dipercepat karena takutnya fic ini malah berchpt mnjd sngt bnyk n tdk akan selesai2, tp berhubung kyknya itu membuat chingu kurang nyaman, Alurnya mulai kubuat lebih lambat. Mian, utk alur kecepatannya TToTT

**Fishy kece: **Makasih udh bersedia mereview fic ini! Mian,ne. Kyumin momennya kurang karena mulai masuk ke konflik dan inti ceritanya. tapi semoga chpt dpn Kyumin momentnya lebih banyak lagi hehe…

**Iblis: **Mian, kalau cerita ini bikin bingung TToTT smoga tiap chpt nanti semuanya mulai terungkap. ini udh diupdate. smoga menyukainya!

**SsungMine:** Annyeong! makasih udh bersedia membaca bahkan mereview! Mian jika ada beberapa part yang membingungkan TToTT dan maaf sebesar-besarnya tdk bs update kilat

**Shervias137:** Terima kasih banyak bahkan sudah bersedia mereview! Mian lg ne. Aku tidak bs update krn bnyk tgs dari sekolah TTwTT Haha… tentu saja. Kyumin is my favorite couple hehe….

** :** Mian udh buat bingung. Ini udh lanjut. Smoga tidak mengecewakan!

**sitara1083: **Mian jika makin bingung, semoga chpt ini mulai lebih kelihatan clear. Mmmm.. ya. Sungmin ketua S.U dan disini juga sudah diperlihatkan, tapi dia juga polisi untuk alasan yang sudah dijabarkan di atas. Intinya di sana Sungmin itu punya banyak identitas untuk meraih apa yang diinginkannya dan juga untuk meminimaliskan indentitas dirinya sebagai buronan negara selaku ketua S.U. Bawahan Kyu sudah dikasih tau jg di sini. Siwon niat bunuh Kyuhyun karena diakan anggota Out Cast yang berniat untuk menguasai dunia bawah dengan menyingkirkan Kingler dan juga S.U, tapi karena identitas Sungmin sebagai ketua S.U belum diketahui para anggota Out Cast, jadinya dia tidak diburu.

**Shywona489:** Makasih chingu. Smoga chpt ini memuaskan!

**A/N: Mind to give review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teenage Dream**

**By ****D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Lee Sungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, Cho Kyuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**Chapter**** 7: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dengan mobil miliknya yang berada tepat dibelakang mobil milik Donghae, tanpa henti terus melancarkan tembakan-tembakan yang mengenai keca jendela mobil milik Donghae. Ada beberapa tembakan yang cukup manjur sehingga mengenai salah satu ban mobil milik Donghae. Mobil Donghae mulai melaju lebih lambat dan tidak stabil.

Beberapa menit kemudian ban yang tertembak tadi itu meledak dan membakar bagian belakang mobil Donghae. Kali ini Donghae betul-betul hilang kendali akan mobilnya dan menabrak salah satu tiang lampu jalan. Dengan cepat Donghae membuka paksa pintu mobilnya yang terkandas dan berlari menjauh dari mobil yang sepertinya akan segera meledak itu.

Sungmin hendak mengejar Donghae yang sebetulnya kalah cepat dengan dirinya yang menggunakan mobil, tetapi tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Sungmin, terdengar suara sirine yang samar-samar dan juga lampu biru merah yang menyala secara bergantian.

'Sial, lagi-lagi dia melibatkan polisi,' batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati ada delapan mobil polisi yang mengikutinya. Sungmin mendecak kesal. Peluru yang ada di dalam pistolnya sekarang tinggal lima. Mustahil menumbangkan delapan mobil polisi itu sekaligus. Sungmin berpikir lalu kemudian dia mendapatkan suatu ide yang cukup mencengangkan.

Sungmin membating stirnya dengan keras dan kini dirinya berbalik arus, melawan jalur mobil dan dengan tepat menjalankan mobilnya ke arah mobil-mobil polisi itu. Polisi yang melihat hal itu mulai mempersiapkan pistol mereka dan membidik mobil Sungmin. Peluru mulai melayang, kaca depan Sungmin ada yang mengenainya dan pecah. Sungmin terpaksa harus menunduk agar kepalanya tidak terkena peluru tersebut dan ketika Sungmin melihat sekilas bahwa jaraknya sudah sekitar satu meter dari mobil para polisi itu, Sungmin membuka _seatbelt_nya, pintu dan langsung melompat ke jalan.

Mobil milik Sungmin terseret, menghantam mobil para polisi itu dan langsung terjadi kebakaran besar ditambah lagi tiba-tiba saja tempat para polisi yang sedang berusaha menjauh dari mobil mereka itu terjadi ledakan besar.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Dia kenal dengan jenis ledakan ini. Sungmin langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Zhoumi dan ada kemungkinan anggota S.U yang lainnya sedang berada di sini juga, tapi pertanyaan. Kenapa mereka semua ada di sini? Tidak mungkin hanya karena ingin menangkap satu orang saja yaitu Donghae.

Sungmin kesusahan untuk mencari anggota S.U yang lainnya, sebab banyak sekali para penguna jalan yang lainnnya keluar dari mobil dan berlarian dengan liar ketika melihat ledakan yang mematikan bagi para polisi yang baru-baru saja mengejarnya itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Sungmin mendapati Yesung yang sedang berada di salah satu puncak bangunan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya. Namja bernama Yesung itu sedang sibuk untuk membidik seseorang. Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bidikan Yesung itu, dan dia mendapati Yunho berdiri di sana dengan pistol yang membidik ke arah Yesung juga.

"Kita belum selesai." Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari kedua orang yang siap untuk saling bertempur itu dan sepertinya hal itu akan terjadi para dirinya dan juga orang ini, karena kini Kyuhyun sedang membekap mulutnya dan menodongkan senjata ke arah leher miliknya.

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya. Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan tangannya karena gigitan Sungmin. Dengan pintar Sungmin menggunakan kesempatan itu dan menslide Kyuhyun hingga jatuh, lalu Sungmin berlari ke salah satu lubang saluran air yang ada di jalan. dengan sigap Sungmin mengangkat penutup yang terbuat dari besi coklat dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Sungmin langsung melompatkan dirinya masuk ke dalam saluran air tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal dan segera berlari melewati ribuan para manusia yang ada disekelilingnya juga. ketika sudah berada di mulut lubang saluran air itu, Kyuhyun segera meloncatkan diri. Kakinya basah tergenang oleh bagian penampungan air di dalam saluran air itu. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya untuk mencari Sungmin disaat _deep tunnel_ itu hanya memiliki cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Kyuhyun terkaget saat merasakan butiran serbuk debu yang mengenai kepala miliknya. Dengan gerakan pelan-pelan, Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah pistol dibalik jaket miliknya dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengarahkannya ke atas dan menembaki Sungmin yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi di sana.

Sungmin menghindar dengan menjatuhkan dirinya ke daerah air sama seperti Kyuhyun. Belum sempat mereka saling menyerang, tiba-tiba saja terjadi tsunami kecil yang kemudian menghantam susah payah keduanya berusaha untuk berenang ke atas agar bisa menghirup udara, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, ketinggian airnya terlalu tinggi dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka bisa merasakan kalau aliran airnya tiba-tiba seperti jatuh seperti air terjun.

Tekanan jatuhnya membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin kehabisan pasokan, untungnya mereka jatuh pada bagian beton lantai yang tidak hanya terkena sedikit air. Keduanya terbatuk air dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku tahu, ketua kami memburumu bukan hanya semata-mata kau adalah ketua Out Cast, melainkan untuk mengurangi masa penjara ummanya. Jadi kau harus berbaik hati pada Sungmin karena aku hanya akan menjebloskannmu ke dalam penjara," suara yang sangat dikenal Sungmin itu menggema di telinganya yang masih berdengung.

Sungmin memicingkan matanya dan dia melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menodongkan senjata ke arah Donghae yang penuh dengan luka-luka tembakan dan di sebelah Donghae, ada kotak pengendali listrik yang tampak sudah dirusakkan oleh Eunhyuk.

'Jadi Eunhyuk yang menyebabkan gelombang air itu? Ck. Ceroboh seperti biasa,' maki Sungmin.

Eunhyuk membalikkan kepalanya ke arah suara benturan-tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun jatuh- terdengar.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini, Vincent. Aku sudah berhasil menangkapnya dikala kau sibuk dengan laki-laki yang ada di belakangmu itu," ucap Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang mirip sebuah seringaian.

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya. Kenapa Eunhyuk menyebutkan code namenya? Kalau begini caranya, Kyuhyun pasti akan tahu siapa dia.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata miliknya.

Hanya ada satu cara yang bisa membuktikan semuanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil pistol yang masih dipunyainya dan menembaki Sungmin yang tanpa persenjataan. Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun dan juga Eunhyuk ketika melihat dengan santai Sungmin menangkap peluru itu dengan dua jarinya.

Refleks yang sama. Jadi selama ini, partner yang dikiranya sudah mati itu masih hidup? Dan malah dicalonkan oleh kakek bangsat itu. Ck, pantas saja, tapi kenapa dia harus seorang S.U?

"Kau adalah Vincent yang pernah bergabung dengan kelompok mafia Shadder yang melakukan aksinya disekitar New York," ucap Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menegang. Oh, tidak. Sungmin pasti akan menghukumnya. Dia tidak memperkirakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang itu, orang dengan code name Marcus yang paling dihindari Sungmin oleh alasan tertentu. Partner Sungmin waktu dia masih berkarir solo di New York, dua tahun yang lalu dari sekarang.

Eunhyuk mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan hendak menembakinya, tapi suara Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Eunhyuk," ucap Sungmin ,"dan kau. Ikut aku sekarang."

Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang. Kini mereka berjalan di lorong-lorong kecil di dalam deep tunnel itu, Sungmin berhenti padahal sepertinya mereka belum sampai dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terkaget saat merasakan Sungmin mencium bibirnya.

"Tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang, atau mungkin wakilku yang mulai memperlihatkan pemberontakkan akan membuat masalah di atas karena melihat ketuanya mulai berkhianat." Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau masih hidup."

Sungmin terdiam. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika aku mengatakannya," ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Tentu saja ada!" Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan berubah? Jika aku tidak menyembunyikan berita bahwa aku masih hidup, aku pasti masih akan terkekang sebagai partnermu di Kingler sedangkan aku harus mengisi kekosongan jabatan S.U disaat ummaku ditangkap karena peristiwa peledakan bom di museum Lourve itu!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan namja yang ada di dalam dekapannya itu benar.

"Seluruh _deep tunnel_ yang tersebar di negara ini adalah milik kami. Kau bisa menebak apa yang bisa kami lakukan dengan akses _deep tunnel_ yang tidak terbatas," ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan perlahan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya dan dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. "Dan jangan lupa. Kakekmu masih akan terus mengawasimu selaku penerus Kingler."

"Bukan itu,kan alasanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Sungmin berhenti berjalan lebih jauh. Tubuhnya menegang, takut Kyuhyun berhasil menutupi apa yang menjadi rahasianya selama ini.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu bahwa dulu kau mempunyai adik yang mati karena dijadikan sandera untuk menangkapmu selaku Vincent," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau berniat menghancurkan dunia ilegal ini."

Tubuh Sungmin menegang kembali. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat. Urat-urat di tangannya kelihatan di permukaan kulit.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu ingin menghancurkan dunia bawah tempatmu dilahirkan apalagi yang sebagian dirimu yang menjadi tangan kanan kelompok mafia Shadder yang paling ditakuti di dunia. Selain itu, kau pikir kenapa kita bisa menjadi seperti ini,hah? Tentu saja ini semua adalah salah pemerintah. Dengan seenaknya mereka menetapkan batas maksimum dimana harga-harga yang sangat rendah untuk penjualan barang kita. Jika saja itu terjadi, kita malah akan bangkrut dan sekali lagi pemerintah yang akan menerima keuntungan karena mendapat jualan kita dengan barang mahal. Karena keegoisan merekalah, maka dunia ilegal yang paling mereka benci muncul dengan sendirinya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah lupa ketika appamu akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ummamu adalah penerus S.U? Dia berusaha untuk menangkap bahkan membunuh ummamu. Padahal dialah yang membuat ummamu menjadi penerus S.U ketika dirinya melarikan diri dari dunia bawah sebagai penerus S.U yang asli dan memilih untuk menjadi politikus."

"Lalu dia menelantarkanmu sampai-sampai kau harus hidup melarat. Mempertahankan hidupmu dan juga adikmu di Los Angeles sampai-sampai kau mendapatkan julukan , Vincent. Kau sudah lupa semua itu? Yang seharusnya kau hancurkan adalah pemerintah yang licik ini. Karena mereka semualah kita menjadi seperti ini. Merekalah yang suka mengumbar kebenaran dan keadilan adalah akar dari semua permasalah kejahatan kiriminal yang ada di negara ini."

Kyuhyun termuntah darah saat menyadari Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga menghantam perutnya. "Maaf. Tapi kau harus tertidur sebentar selagi aku menjalankan semua rencana yang sudah kususun selama ini." Kira-kira itulah yang terakhir di dengarnya sebelum dirinya tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan dua orang yang lainnya?" Eunhyuk terkaget saat tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Sungmin. Dengan cepat dia menutup salah satu vidio rekaman. Entah kenapa namja dengan warna rambut cukup unik itu takut ketahuan. Padahal vidio yang lainnya tidak dimatikannya.

"Zhoumi sedang mengejar Henry sedangkan Taemin sedang mengejar Changmin. Selain itu, apa tidak apa-apa kita menjebloskan mereka dengan tuduhan transaksi gelap yang mereka lakukan dengan perusahaan farmasi milik Cho Kyuhyun itu? Kemungkinan kemudian hari Kyuhyunlah yang akan diincar oleh kepolisian di sini," jawab Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menutupi nada gugupnya diperkataannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah sedikit memalsukan datanya dan tidak akan ketahuan bahwa perusahaan yang mereka lakukan transaksi gelap itu adalah milik Kyuhyun. Kibum juga membantuku dalam data kepolisian dalam. Jadi, semuanya masih terkendali untuk saat ini," balas Sungmin. Matanya kini melihat-lihat ke arah vidio-vidio yang menampakkan jalan-jalan besar di Seoul, vidio hasil sabotase Taemin terhadap kamera keamanan jalan milik kepolisian Seoul.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin tersadar atas keganjalan perkataan milik Eunhyuk."Akh, sejak kapan kau peduli jika musuhmu itu akan masuk penjara atau tidak?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Aku sih tidak peduli. Tapi aku peduli dengan ketuaku. Bisa-bisa ketuaku itu malah menjadi lebih gila daripada ketika ummanya ketahuan sudah berada di dalam penjara,"

"Akh, selain itu. Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Yesung baru saja meledakkan androit manusia milikmu, Hyeoyeon karena tidak mematahui kata-kata Yesung dan malah mematahui kata-katamu selaku tuannya?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak berjaga-jaga, hah? Aku sudah tahu kalau wakilku itu agak tidak beres. Hah, berani sekali dia menghancurkan manusia androitku dengan mudahnya. Apa dia tidak tahu aku bekerja berapa tahun untuk membuatnya?" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri, tapi walaupun begitu, Eunhyuk sedikit tenang karena tidak menuju jalur pembicaraan yang sebelumnya.

"Itu raja dari Thailand apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" ucapan Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke salah satu televisi, salah satu vidio rekaman yang kini diperhatian oleh Sungmin sendiri.

Eunhyuk sekali lagi menelan ludahnya dan dia berkata dengan nada hati-hati agar dirinya tidak dibunuh oleh raja laba-laba yang ada di sampingnya ini,"Tentu saja karena permainan antara S.U dan juga Kingler akan segera dimulai tengah malam ini juga."

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terkesan sangat mengerikan. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala sebagai penerangan dan jendela-jendela di sana pecah dimana-mana menyebabkan hujan lebat merambat masuk disertai dengan wallpaper kilat dan suara guntur yang sangat mengerikan.

Aku heran kenapa bisa ada orang yang tahan untuk tinggal diruangan yang sangat tidak nyaman seperti itu, Apalagi, orang itu kini duduk berbelakang dengan kaca yang pecah itu membuat otomatis dirinya terbasah dengan air hujan, tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia malah sibuk mencover beberapa lembar agar tidak kena air hujan, membaca dalam pikirannya lalu mengucapkannya dengan bibinya.

"Sungmin, Yesung, Hyoyeon, Yoona, Taemin, Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi dari Spider Unit."

"Kyuhyun, Yunho, Minho. Sunny, Seohyun, Junsu dan Jonghyun dari Kingler."

"Donghae, Siwon, Henry, Changmin, Onew, Key dan Shindong dari Out Cast."

"Hihi… kita lihat siapa yang akan menang dalam permainan ini," ucapnya terakhir dengan seringai dan ketawa yang mengerikan.

Akh, tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang sedikit berkilat di ruangan tanpa penerangan itu. Tunggu, biar aku menyipitkan mataku sedikit. Di atas meja yang reyot yang berada di depan laki-laki yang sedang duduk itu ada papan nama yang terbuat dari silver yang berkilat karena cahaya kilat.

Tertulis di sana.

_Snow the Hunt. President of Shadder._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Buat yang punya akun silahkan dicek pmnya. Balasan buat yang tdk login :D**

Qichul: Mian, jika masih ada yang tdk dimengerti TToTT. Yep! asisten kyu adalah wookie~~~ mm… sebetulnya ingatan Sungmin udh pulih. dia hilang ingatan karena chip yang ditempelkan dilehernya, tapi dichpt lalu udh dibilang kalah Sungmin udh tdk membutuhkannya dan dia menghancurkan chip itu dengan vas bunga miliknya. Lalu… ummanya memang masih hidup kok! Sungmin lagi berusaha untuk menangkap tersangka agar ummanya dibebaskan~~ seperti yang sudah dipaparkan di atas~~~ Makasih bnyk udh review! ini udh dilanjut smoga menyukainya~~~

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teenage Dream**

**By ****D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Lee Sungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, Cho Kyuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**Chapter**** 8: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kini dengan pakaian texudo hitam mewahnya mengumbar senyuman charming yang membuat para wanita yang ada di sana sangat terpesona dengan dirinya. Para wanita itu saling berbisik satu sama lain sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan kikikan kecil.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaannya yang sangat populer sekarang. Dia sibuk mencari seseorang yang menjadi tamu istimewa dalam pesta di rumah mewah milik salah satu politikus besar yang diberikan kepercayaan oleh presiden untuk menjamu tamu istimewa itu, raja dari Thailand yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu mendarat di Seoul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dia mendapati raja Thailand itu, Raja Bhumibol Adulyadej berjalan dengan tongkat emasnya dimana terdapat berlian yang menjadi barang taruhan dirinya, Kingler dan juga S.U. Raja Bhumibol mendekati politikus yang menjadi tuan rumah dari pesta ini, Kim Kangin dengan banyak bodyguard yang ada disekeliling raja Thailand itu.

"Kau bisa memberitahukan aku dimana posisi mereka?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada bisikan.

Seseorang menjawab entah dari mana melalui earphone yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya itu, terpasang di telinga Kyuhyun,"Yesung berada di puncak gedung yang bersebrangan dengan rumah ini. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia dengan snipernya terus membidik ke arah jendela kamar yang disediakan Kangin untuk raja Bhumibol."

"Taemin yang berada di basement milik S.U sepertinya dia juga bertugas seperti diriku. Yoona berada di arah jam tiga darimu. Zhoumi menjadi pelayan pembawa minum. Hati-hati dengannya. Dia mungkin saja akan meracunimu," lanjut orang itu,"akh, kali ini entah kenapa Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan juga Hyoyeon seperti tidak ikut dalam rencana ini."

"Thanks, Jonghyun." Lalu mereka sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan terakhir Jonghyun, tetapi kini dia lebih fokus untuk mengamati Yoona. Dia tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Terakhir kali dirinya tertipu. Gara-gara gadis primadona itu, Yoona masuk ke dalam geng miliknya dan juga Taemin dan hampir saja mengetahui detail dari data ilegalnya di klub komputer. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak terprediksi dan Kyuhyun benci dengan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun teralihkan dari Yoona ketika dia melihat Sungmin yang masuk ke dalam kerumunan bodyguard milik raja Bhumibol.

"Jonghyun, kau bila Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ikut dalam rencana ini," ucap Kyuhyun panik.

"Memang. Dia ada di sini hanya sebagai putra politikus Kim Kangin dan bukan sebagai S.U. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan ketika mendengarkan percakapan antara dirinya dan juga Eunhyuk bahwa dia tidak akan ikut dalam rencana kali ini. Dia fokus dalam menangkap dua tersangka lainnya yang telah menjebloskan ummanya ke dalam penjara," jelas Jonghyun.

"Henry dan juga Changmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat dari Jonghyun membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari anggota Out Cast.

Ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Ini adalah permainan adalah S.U dan juga Kingler. Kenapa mereka muncul di sini? Tidak boleh ada pemain luar, tapi…

…bukannya peraturan itu belum pernah tercetuskan sebelumnya. Jadi intinya, siapa saja yang berhasil mendapatkan barahan taruhan maka merekalah yang akan menjadi kelompok pemimpin di dunia underground Korea Selatan secara mutlak.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat ada sebuah jarum yang tersuntik masuk ke lengan tangan kanan miliknya. Dengan wajah horor Kyuhyun memandang ke sampingnya dan mendapati Yoona menyeringai setan serta tangan yang memeluk tangan Kyuhyun seraya menyuntikkan sebuah obat pelumpuh.

Obat itu bekerja hanya dalam beberapa detik dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun merasa tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri lalu ambruk dengan sangat keras di lantai. Semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya panik dan mengelilinginya. Suasana itu dimanfaatkan oleh Yoona. Gadis itu kabur di tengah kepanikan dan kerubunan orang yang menyamarkan keberadaan serta aksi liciknya.

Para bodyguard yang melihat keganjalan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun langsung meningkatkan perlindungan mereka pada raja Bhumibol.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir raja Bhumibol. Anak saya adalah salah satu polisi yang paling berbakat di kepolisian Seoul," ucap Kangin dengan nada sombong dibalik ucapan untuk menutupi rasa paniknya itu.

Sungmin mendecak kecil. 'Sialan. Di saat genting begini baru dia membanggakan pekerjaanku itu. Padahal biasanya dia akan memakiku terus,' maki Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Tidak. Saya menyarankan Anda untuk pergi dari sini dan jika bisa kembali ke negara Anda," ucap Sungmin tegas.

Raja Bhumibol mengerutkan keningnya dan Kangin menatap tidak suka ke arah Sungmin. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah peluru melesat ke arah mereka dan tentu saja mereka terbelak, apalagi ketika melihat Sungmin dengan mudahnya menangkap peluru dengan kecepatan tinggi itu hanya dengan mengapitnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Karena ini alasannya. Bukan bermaksud mengusir Anda dengan tidak sopan, tapi saya mendengar bahwa batu yang ada pada tongkat Anda digunakan sebagai barang taruhan pada kedua kelompok besar underground yang ada di negera ini. Anda pasti tahu, kan? Mereka adalah Kingler dan juga Spider Unit. Jadi untuk keselamatan Anda sendiri, saya memohon kepada Anda untuk segera meninggalkan negara ini," ucap Sungmin.

Raja Bhumibol terlalu takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin sebelumnya dan juga kenyataan yang Sungmin berikan padanya. Dia diam sejenak lalu menghelah napas seraya tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih sudah melindungiku dan juga memberitahukan informasi itu. Aku berhutang budi padamu anak muda," ucap raja Bhumibol, kemudian dia dan para bodyguardnya meninggalkan kediaman Lee.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kangin, appanya. "Bubarkan pesta ini sekarang appa. Jangan mementingkan ketamakanmu akan kekuasaan sekarang." Lalu setelah berkata seperti itu Sungmin pergi dari hadapan Sungmin.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah Sungmin mencari Kyuhyun. Dia mengerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan juga ke kiri, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. Dengan random Sungmin menanyai salah satu pelayan yang lewat di hadapannya,"Dimana laki-laki yang pingsan tadi?"

"Mereka membawanya ke ruang tamu," jawab pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sungmin singkat dan lalu dia kembali berlari menuju ruang tamu miliknya. Di depan pintu ruang tamu, dia mendapati dua orang yang sedang berjaga. Para bodyguard milik keluarganya yang mengamankan Kyuhyun dari serangan aneh lainnya.

Saat melihat Sungmin, tuan muda mereka, kedua pengawal itu memberikan hormat dan segera membuka pintu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin masuk dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya langsung menegang saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring di salah satu sofa yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Di meja terdapat banyak sekali obat, mungkin dokter keluarganya sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun tapi tidak ada satupun obat yang mempan.

Obat yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun itu sepertinya bukan hanya obat pelumpuh biasa. Sepertinya ada racun aneh yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun sampai dokter pribadinya sendiri menyerah menghadapinya.

"Bawa dia ke kamarku sekarang juga," perintah Sungmin.

Kedua bodyguard itu segera melakukan perintah Sungmin. ketika Sungmin sudah berada di kamarnya dan hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Eunhyuk! Suruh Hyoyeon datang ke sini sekarang. Ke kamarku secepatnya!" ucap Sungmin dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran.

Sungmin terperanjat saat mendapati kaca jendela kamar miliknya sudah tidak berbentuk karena diterobos masuk oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. Banyak sekali pecahan kaca yang tertusuk di badan gadis itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada darah yang keluar dan gadis itu tampak tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Hyoyeon mungkin gadis itu.

Hyoyeon memberikan Sungmin sebuah jarum suntik dan berkata,"Yoona yang melakukannya."

"Pantas saja dokterku sama sekali tidak mengenali racun itu," Sungmin berucap sambil berdecak. Tangannya segera mengambil jarum suntik itu dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun yang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Sungmin segera menyuntikkan serum anti racun itu para pergelangan tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa menit, Sungmin bisa bernapas lega karena napas Kyuhyun mulai tampak lebih teratur dan keringat dingin yang dikeluarkan sudah tidak terlalu banyak.

"Pastikan Yoona sama sekali tidak akan hidup lagi setelah melakukan hal ini," ucap Sungmin. Hyoyeon mengangguk singkat dan keluar melalui jendela yang tadi dipecahkannya itu.

"Androitku yang terbaik, dan androitku yang malang karena sudah berani berkhianat padaku." Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

Sungmin baru saja mau meninggalkan kamar miliknya, jika saja sebuah tangan tidak mengenggam tangannya. Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Satu pertanyaan sebelum kau pergi. Kenapa mereka semua terlalu ambisus dengan permainan kali ini. Bahkan anak buahku sendiri yang seperti di luar kendaliku," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ego untuk menjadi kelompok nomor satu di _underground_. Kelompok yang menjadi nomor satu dapat bekerja sama dengan kelompok Shadder yang otomatis akan membuat mereka semakin kaya karena kini akses barang ilegal mereka bisa sampai pasar Amerika, padahal sebelumnya jalan itu tertutup dan tidak ada cela untuk bisa ke sana," Sungmin menjawab tanpa membalikkan badan dan juga kepalanya.

"Jadi karena itu kau berniat menghancurkan dunia ilegal?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Dengan kasar dia melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Andai kau tahu apa sebenarnya alasanku."

Ketika berada di luar Sungmin memasang wajah yang lebih muram dan tampak terganggu oleh sesuatu. "Seharusnya aku harus tahu bahwa appaku itu adalah orang yang keras kepala. Tidak mungkin dia akan membubarkan pesta ini walaupun tokoh utamanya sudah pergi."

"Tetapi bagus juga, aku jadi bisa memburu dua orang sisanya." Sungmin mengeluarkan pistol iliknya dan menembak ke arah kanan dan juga kirinya. Ketika pelurunya habi, dia membuang pistol itu dan menggantikannya dengan sepasang bilah pisau. Sungmin berlari ke arah kanannya dan terus menyerang membuat para laki-laki berpakian hitam itu tumbang sampai bisa memberikannya jalan untuk kembali ke hall tempat pesta milik appanya masih saja berlangsung.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari luar kamar Sungmin, langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan dalam mode yang siaga. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang pistol.

Ketika berada di luar kamar Sungmin, dia tidak mendapati siapapun kecuali mayat-mayat bertebaran yang sudah di bunuh oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti mengambil arah kanan dimana di situ paling banyak tumpukan nyawa yang Kyuhyun asumsikan disitulah Sungminnya tadi berusaha untuk lewat.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan pistolnya di balik jasnya ketika dia tidak menemukan bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Kini Kyuhyun sampai di hall tempat pesta masih berlangsung. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendengar suara tembakan. Suaranya berasal dari arah taman yang berada di luar. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah salah satu jendela dan melihat bahwa Sungmin sedang mengejar seorang namja mungil, Henry jika Kyuhyun tidak salah kenal.

Kyuhyun kembali ke menatap ke dalam ruangan. Dia tidak ingin dicurigai, tetapi dia malah mendapat sebuah kejutan yang tidak pernah disangkanya sebelumnya.

Ayahnya, Cho Hanggeng kini sedang berbicara dengan partner polisi Sungmin yang kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Kim Kibum. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Atau apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?

Hal ini membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Pasalnya kini ayahnya muncul setelah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi selama 4 tahun dan kini dengan kejutan baru ayahnya memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu anggota kepolisian.

Atau anggota kepolisian yang berkedok. Lagi.

.

.

.

Yesung, dan anggota S.U yang lainnya kecuali Sungmin, dan juga Eunhyuk kini sedang berada di markas mereka melihat sebuah video yang tertayang di sebuah televisi plasma.

"_Kau yakin akan membiarkan mereka memulai permainan itu tanpa kita? Kau yakin kita akan mengejar dua orang itu, Changmin dan juga Henry tanpa melakukan pengawasan terhadap Yesung?"_

"_Tidak masalah. Lagipula perpecahan S.U memang sudah semakin kelihatan, bukan? Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Lagipula setelah aku berhasil menangkap kedua tersangka itu, aku akan mengeluarkan ummaku dan tidak akan berurusan dengan dunia ilegal ini lagi."_

"_Jadi apa yang dikatakan Cho itu benar?"_

"_Dari mana kau tahu!"_

Di dalam video itu Eunhyuk dan juga Sungmin saling bergantian berbicara.

Seorang namja berparas cantik, Taemin berucap, "Kelihatannya ketua kita memang sudah berkhianat dari kita begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita diam. Dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi, karena dari antara semuanya kupikir dialah alasan kenapa presiden Shadder mau membuka peluang bagi kita," ucap Yesung.

"Karena anak itu rupanya manta salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaan Shadder," lanjut Zhoumi.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi-lagi yang menjadi tokoh utama dengan mudah. Sudah cukup kau mendapatkan segalanya, tapi kau malah mengeluh dengan semua itu. Tidakkah kau sadar ada orang yang mau sepertimu, tapi tidak bisa,hah?' maki Yesung dalam hatinya.

"Kita susun rencana baru dan pastikan tidak ada kesalahan. Kita harus menang mutlak dengan cara cepat sekarang," Yesung berucap dengan nada perintah yang serius.

Hah, satu lagi orang dengan ketamakan kekuasan yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

_(Tersebutkanlah ada dua orang yang paling ditakuti di dunia bawah seluruh dunia. Bukan hanya dunia bawah tempat mereka dibesarkan. Bukan hanya karena pengaruh keluarga tempat mereka dibesarkan, melainkan dari karir kejam dan mengerikan yang mereka ciptakan dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Mereka adalah Vincent Lee dan juga Marcus Cho. Mafia solo yang tidak melakukan aksi bersama anggota kelompok mereka, tetapi reputasi yang melebihi mereka yang ada dalam kelompok.)_

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun dan beberapa anak lainnya yang terlibat dari kasus beruntun, persekutuan antara kelompok underground, kini kembali bersekolah setelah tiga minggu absen dan setelah tiga minggu itu juga sebetulnya mereka tidak absen karena sekolah itu baru saja selesai diperbaiki setelah insiden yang diciptakan oleh Choi Siwon.

Semua tampak normal-normal saja, well itu yang kelihatan dari luar, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan gelagat aneh yang mulai timbul pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya ini, pada para remaja lainnya yang tidak bermasalah atau kurang bermasalah.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat dengan terang-terangan beberapa murid saling menukarkan botol-botol obat-obatan yang merupakan keluaran dai perusahaan farmasi miliknya, padahal seingat Kyuhyun dia sama sekali belum mengedarkan obat-obatannya dalam kurung waktu satu bulan ini.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Ini pasti ulah S.U atau Out Cast atau bahkan teman seanggotanya yang ingin membuatnya kalah dalam perebutan tahta dunia bawa tanah Korsel, hanya karena sebuah godaaan dari president Shadder yang bahkan identitasnya tidak diketahui.

"Ikut denganku sekarang!" seru Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja ada di kelasnya, dan menariknya memaksanya keluar dari kelas itu.

Kyuhyun, dan beberapa murid lainnya kaget dengan _poor prince_ mereka yang cukup berbeda dalam kamus tertentu.

Sungmin membawa mereka menuju taman belakang, kemudian menuju salah satu green house yang ada di sana untuk menuju ruang rahasia yang Sungmin bangun dengan menggunakan dananya sendiri.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk mengadilimu, tapi membantuku menemukan pelakunya. Jika hal ini ketahuan terhadap pihak luar, bukan hanya posisimu saja yang akan berbahaya, tetapi posisiku juga," ucap Sungmin sambil menyalakan komputer-komputer yang ada di sana.

"Aku tahu kau punya kemampuan menghack yang bagus. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk mencari pelakunya sekarang juga," ucap Sungmin dengan nada memerintah sambil menunjuk sebuah komputer yang sudah siap untuk dipakai.

Tanpa banyak komentar lagi, Kyuhyun melakukannya karena ini menyangkut keselamatannya juga.

Kurang lebih Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk mendapatkan data-data yang berhubungan. Waktu yang terlatif sangat lama untuk seorang hacker berbakat sepertinya. Ada seseorang yang sebanding dengannya yang sudah menutup jalur-jalur yang ada di dunia maya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya ketika aku mengatakan bahwa wakilmu Shin Donghee yang melakukannya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sialan. Dia berhasil membuatku menangkap Henry yang ternyata bukan tersangka kasus itu, tetapi melainkan adalah dirinya sendiri." Sungmin langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun langsung saja ikut berlari juga ketika dia sadar bahwa Sungmin yang sedang dalam amarah tertinggi selalu lepas kendali dalam aksinya, dan benar saja, ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah dimana Sungmin baru saja memasukinya beberapa detik yang lalu, dia mendapati Sungmin dengan sebuah senjata yang sudah mengarah kearah Shindong.

"Shindong," ucap Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah cukup menahan rasa sabarku ketika ummaku akan segera dijatuhkan hukuman mati karena tuduhan palsumu itu manusia licik," ucap Sungmin setelah dia menembak Shindong dengan cepat dan juga brutal. Tiga peluru bersarang di tubuh Shindong yang tidak sempat memberikan perlawanan.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Eunhyuk, datanglah kemari. Ada seseorang yang harus kau masukkan ke dalam penjara lagi," ucap Sungmin kasar, dan dengan cepat dia menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan sepihak.

Dan baru kali ini Kyuhyun kembali melihat Sungmin seperti yang dikenalnya dua tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya bernama Marcus dan menjadi pertner Sungmin dengan _codename _Vincent.

.

.

.

Keadaan sekolah masih tidak stabil sehingga Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya bisa membolos keluar dari kawasan sekolah itu. Tapi sepertinya pilihan membolosnya itu bukan keputusan yang bagus karena dia malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling dibencinya, saudaranya Cho Ahra.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," ucap Ahra dengan nada dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ahra?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tak kalah dinginnya.

Ahra melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya terlebih dahulu. Ketika sudah memastikan hanya ada mereka saja di trotoar jalan ini, barulah Ahra kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Untuk memberitahukanmu mengenai identitas asli kedua orang tua Sungmin, dan juga orang tua kita. Aku tahu bahwa kau sudah pernah bertemu kembali dengan ayah kita pada pesta penyambutan raja Bhumibol di kediaman Lee," ucap Ahra.

Kyuhyun diam siap mendengarkan, mungkin?

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa Kim Kangin dan juga Park Jungsoo tidak memakai marga Lee seperti Sungmin padahal kakek mereka semuanya memakai marga Lee dari dulu. Itu karena Kim kangin yang merupakan anak dari Lee sebelumnya adalah anak angkat. Lalu tentu saja karena dia tidak ingin identitasnya sebagai penerus S.U sedangkan Park Jungsoo menggunakan marga aslinya karena dia ingin semua orang beranggapan bahwa bukan lagi keluarga Lee yang menjadi penguasa S.U sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengincar Sungmin dan juga Sungjin saat dia menjadi penerus dadakan selanjutnya," jelas Ahra.

"Banyak memang yang tidak ingin menggunakan marga aslinya karena berbagai alasan seperti kakekmu Lee Sooman dan juga kedua orang tuamu, atau kita, Tan Hanggeng dan juga Kim Heechul. Padalah seharusnya mereka bermarga Cho sepertimu, tapi mereka terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahukan identitas mereka yang aslinya," ucap Ahra.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan semua ini Ahra?" Kyuhyun menatap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Hanya mengungkapkan semua kejelekan manusia munafik seperti kalian. Kalian selalu menjelekkan kami para orang pemerintah karena memiliki wajah bermuka dua, tapi kami masih lebih bermartabat daripada kalian," ucap Ahra sambil menghembuskan asap rokok miliknya.

"Berhati-hatilah karena president of Shadder berada di ruang lingkup kepolisian, apalagi dia yang mengurus para Ouct cast yang beberapa hari yang lalu ditangkap oleh Sungmin. "

"Maksudmu-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Ya, dia sengaja membuat Sungmin memasukkan mereka ke dalam penjara supaya dia bisa berinteraksi dengan kelompok yang sangat susah untuk dicari keberadaanya itu dan lebih membuat tawaran menggiurkan untuk bekerja sama dengannya," potong Ahra.

"Kim Kibum. Dialah President of Shadder. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan salah satu klientku saat aku akan membelanya di pengadilan nanti. Lee Donghae singkatnya," lanjut Ahra.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keninganya.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya secepatnya." lalu secepat dirinya datang, secepat itulah juga Ahra pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sana.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadar ada sebuah kertas yang ada di depan kakinya. Dari Ahra jika Kyuhyun asumsikan.

_Kim Kibum bekerja sama dengan Lee Sooman untuk melakukan persebaran virus di Amerika dan juga Eropa._

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya. Persebaran virus? Inikah alasan president of Shadder yang sebenarnya? Alasan Sungmin sangat ingin untuk menghancur leburkan dunia bawah tanah sampai tak berbekas, dan meninggalkan puing-puing?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review!~~**

**Guest:** Huweee… mian chingu! Yang mananya yang chingu bingung? TTwTT

**Qichul:** Yep~~ tujuan Sungmin adalah membebaskan Leeteuk ummanya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah, tetapi malah masuk ke dalam penjara karena pengeboman iu dimana pelakunya kebnyakan berasal dari Out Cast. Hehe.. lebih banyak yang mendukung Sungmin, nih. Whoa… ketebak dengan benar. Yep… Kibum pemimpinnya.

**ZaAra evilKyu:** Alasannya sudah dipaparkan di atas,kok. Emang mereka dari sebetulnya ada hubungan, tapi ya… lebih jlsnya dichpt dpn hehe…

**Fishy:** Ngak apa2. Yang penting sdh review hehe… Presidentnya uhmm… sebenarnya, sih jawaban benarnya Kibum. Leeteuk dan Heechul punya peran lain. Ini sdh dilnjut smoga suka dan mian actionnya kali ini kurang TToTT

**SsungMine:** President Shadder? Yep. Itu Kibum beneran,kok. Ukh, mungkin, tapi aku ngak terlalu pinter romance jadi ukh ragu juga. Mian tak bisa update kilat *pundung*

**KimRyeonii:** Makasih dan ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~~~ dan lebih mengalami peningkatan, mungkin?

**Cho MinHyun KyuMIn:** Mian, tapi aku tidak punya jadwal. Aku mengupdate ya ketika ff milikku sudah selesai kuketik.

**ezkjpr:** Syukurlah romancenya bisa sedikit membuat terhibur. Yep. Kibum adalah presidennya. Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya chingu!~~

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca. Bahkan bersedia mereview, dan juga menfave!~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Teenage Dream**

**By ****D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Lee Sungmin, kepala sekolah yang merangkap sebagai murid pada usia ke 18 bertemu dengan seorang bandar narkoba dan murid, Cho Kyuhyun dengan umur 16 tahun. Mainan yang cocok sekali untuk mengurangi rasa kaku dalam hidup akibat paksaan orang tuanya, tapi dia lupa bahwa mainan itulah yang bisa memainkannya hihi...**

**Chapter**** 9: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudnya ini!" Kyuhyun berteriak, dan menghantam meja yang ada di depannya dengan keras.

"Sudah jelas,kan apa yang kukatakan? Aku mencabutmu dari kursi petinggi Kingler. Kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi ketika appamu sudah kembali. Kau hanya pengganti kursi kosong miliknya, dan kursi itu akan kembali lagi ke tangannya ketika dia kembali," ucap kakeknya dengan ucapan yang tegas.

_Dasar kakek bangsat. Apa yang dikatakan Ahra pasti benar_, pikir Kyuhyun kesal.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya!" seru Kyuhyun, dan tanpa bersikap sopan atau apapun lagi dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan mewah milik kakek bangsat itu dengan cepat.

_Aku tidak menyangka alasan appa menghilang selama enam tahun ini untuk memantapkan rencana gila itu? Dan lagi ternyata Kim Kibum adalah President of Shadder? Apa Sungmin sudah tahu bahwa partner polisinya itu ternyata adalah atasannya waktu dia ada di Shadder?_ pikir Kyuhyun terus saja berkecamuk dengan puluhan pertanyaan.

Sial. Kakek itu sengaja membuatku tidak mempunyai pangkat agar aku tidak bisa ikut campur dalam rencana. Tidak bisa menggalkannya karena dia tahu, diriku akan berpihak pada Sungmin, pikir Kyuhyun kesal. Dia menutup pintu kamar miliknya dengan keras, dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur miliknya.

_Apa lagi dengan lagi tawaran dari kelompok mafia Shadder, kini para teman-temanku pasti akan berusaha keras untuk memenangkan taruhan antara S.U, dan mereka tidak mungkin akan mau bekerja sama denganku_, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada cara lain lagi, hah?" Tak ada yang lucu, tapi entak kenapa laki-laki berambut ikal itu tertawa sambil menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya.

"Kalian tidak memberiku pilihan yang lain orang-orang busuk." Beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun berucap, terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar dibeberapa titik dari markas rahasia Kingler.

Lagi. Lagi, dan lagi. Terjadi ledakan beruntun tanpa ada habis-habisnya. Tanpa membiarkan satu orangpun bisa melarikan diri dari ledakan maut itu.

"Kalian pikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa membakar S.U sebelumnya sampai-sampai hanya kurang dari sepuluh orang yang tersisa dari ratusan, hah?" Kyuhyun tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Saatnya makanan utama!"

Ledakan yang paling dahsyat terjadi. Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai saat ledakan itu merambat sampai ke kamar pribadi miliknya. Langit-langit kamar mulai bergocangan, dan bahkan runtuh. Begitu juga dengan lantai-lantai kamarnya. Reruntuhan ada dimana-mana ditambah lagi dengan debu-debu asap yang menghalangi mata.

Ketika kau membuka matamu saat debu itu sudah ada, maka kau akan mendapati tidak ada lagi orang yang ada di sana. Laki-laki itu sudah menghilang tanpa membekas sama sekali.

Menuju suatu tempat yang bisa membuatnya mengalahkan rencana yang kemungkinan bisa menyebabkan perang dunia ketiga.

.

.

.

Sungmin dengan serius menatap puluhan monitor yang ada di depannya. Sungmin kali ini fokus pada satu monitor. Di sana dia dapat melihat Yesung dengan sniper kesayangannya yang sedang mentargetkan Raja Bhumibol yang beberapa menit kemudian akan naik ke dalam helikopter miliknya dengan beberapa bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaga.

Di tangan kanan Sungmin ada sebuah tabung dengan tombol merah yang ada di tengahnya. Sungmin terus saja mengamati pergerakan Yesung sambil menahan jari jempolnya untuk terus memencet tombol merah itu. Ketika Sungmin merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat, segera dipencetnya tombol merah itu, dan seketika itu juga di atas gedung tempat Yesung berpijak terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar, dan beruntun.

Kalian ingat dengan robot kecil yang digunakan Sungmin untuk menculik data dari ruangan rahasia milik Kyuhyun di bawah klub komputernya? Begitulah Sungmin meledakkan bom dimanapun, dan kapapun, dan pada siapapun. Robot-robot yang berjumlah ratusan itu, dia sebarkan di seluruh penjuru kota. Tentunya hal itu tidak akan tercapai jika tidak dibantu dengan andorit kesayanganya, Hyoyeon.

Mata Sungmin terbelak saat dia melihat masih ada peluru yang bisa dilepaskan oleh Yesung.

Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengunci peluru yang terlepaskan itu dengan benda pengamat sensor yang ada di bawah tangan kirinya berupa persegi panjang dengan sistem touch di tengahnya. Ketika mesin miliknya sudah memblokade peluru itu, Sungmin kembali memencet tombol merah itu, dan terjadi ledakan di sekitar peluru itu membuatnya menjadi meleset, dan tidak mengenai Raja Bhumibol ataupun helikopternya.

Sungmin tidak bisa bernapas lega ketika dia melihat keadaan aneh pada daerah Yesung berpihak tadi. Sungmin memicingkan matanya, dan dia mendapati adanya pusaran angin kecil yang terjadi pada debu-debu asap itu, dan langsung menghilang seketika. Sungmin bisa melihat Yesung, dan juga Yoona yang sedang menatapnya dengan seyuman meremehkan.

_Sialan. Kukira aku sudah memerintahkan Hyoyeon untuk membunuh andorit pengkhianat itu, Yoona, _pikir Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin mengerutkan keninganya ketika mendengar suuara dengungan aneh di ruangan bawah tanah pantauannya itu. Sungmin sgeera menolehkan kepanya kebelakang, dan dia melihat bahwa robot-robot kecilnya itu kini berbalik menyerangnya karena signal, dan perintahnya sudah disabotase oleh Yoona.

Sungmin bisa menghelah napas senang, ketika merasakan Hyoyeon yang dengan cepat muncul entah dari mana, dan memeluk, melindunginya, lalu menghantamkan diri ke langit-langit, menerobos masuk ke lantai atas. Berlari sekencang mungkin dari lokasi yang akan terjadi pengeboman, dan dari jari kirinya, Hyoyeon mengeluarkan laser untuk meruntuhkan langit-langit sehingga membentuk sebuah temeng dari ledakan itu.

Bomm.

Ledakan itu terjadi, dan hanya ada debu tipis yang mengenai mereka.

"Sungmin ini gawat! Aku baru saja menemukan Kyuhun yang tergeletak di bagian pintu masuk saluran air bawah tanah ini," ucap Eunhyuk yang berlari sangat tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka.

Eunhyuk berhenti, dan menatap Hyoyeon yang cukup rusak pada beberapa bagian, dan juga tembok reruntuhan yang ada di belakang Sungmin, dan juga Hyoyeon."Wow, ternyata di sini lebih gawat,ya?"

"Apa kau bilang! Kyuhyun ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Ya. Dengan keadaan luka-luka yang cukup parah," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hyoyeon. Pastikan markas ini tidak lagi bisa disabotase oleh Yesung, Yoona, dan anggota S.U lainnya bahkan Kingler, dan juga Out Cast," perintah Sungmin.

"Ck, kenapa anak itu selalu menyusahkanku?" ucap Sungmin kesal. Dengan kesal dia berlarian menuju tempat yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk. Disusul dengan Eunhyuk juga. Sedangkan Hyoyeon sudah berlalu entah kemana untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka berdua sampai di tempat kejadian. Sungmin segera berlari mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun. Badannya penuh dengan luka lecet, apalagi tangan sebelah kanannya yang mengalami pendaraahan yang cukup parah.

"Kau tidak akan memulai pembangkanganmu tanpa diriku,kan?" Sungmin mendecak kesal. Masih sempat-sempatnya anak itu berkata seperti itu padahal pendarahan yang terjadi di tangannya sudah cukup serius.

"Bantu aku untuk membawanya ke ruang perawatan," perintah Sungmin.

Sungmin membopong Kyuhyun lewat tangan kirinya, sedangkan Eunhyuk tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya kali ini sepupu yang kubenci memberikan bala bantuan yang lumanyan menguntungkan," ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada sinis di dalamnya.

"Kau diamlah! Sudah baik-baik aku lebih memilihmu daripada tawaran kencan manis Yunho!" seru Jaejoong. Dirinya sibuk membuka luka Kyuhyun, dan menarik peluru yang bersarang di lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan pendarahan itu.

Jaejoong memerintahkan Sungmin, dan juga Eunhyuk untuk menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun saat dirinya berusaha untuk mengeluarkan peluru itu. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, dan bergerak liar. Untungnya Jaejoong berhasil mengeluarkan dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Tolong ambilkan perban," perintah Jaejoong.

Sungmin bergerak dengan cepat mengambilnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Untuk kemudiannya dia hanya perlu beristirahat saja, dan harus ada yang terus mengganti perbannya setiap lima jam," Jaejoong memberi saran.

Sungmin bernapas lega. "Tapi kita tidak bisa menurunkan keamanan di sini. Dari jenis peluru yang kulihat, Kingler yang melakukannya," ucap Jaejoong.

"Dan lagi Out Cast tidak selamanya bisa mencover kalian berdua, dirimu, dan juga Kyuhyuh." Ucapan dari Jaejoong membuat Sungmin, dan juga Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening mereka.

"J-jangan katakan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka." Eunhyuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Bisa kau katakan seperti itu," ucap jaejoong dengan wajah angkuh.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau terlibat dalam kasus itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Diri kami semua terlibat jika itu menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawab Jaejoong dengan berani.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong adalah salah satu Out Cast yang menyebabkan kejadian peledakan museum Lourve itu yang membuat ummanya tertangkap padahal ummanya tidak bersalah, tetapi malah ummanya yang ditangkap.

Sungmin berlari dengan cepat. Tangannya masuk ke dalam jaketnya , dan mengambil sebilah pisau. Dengan cepat dia menghincar leher jaejoong, tetapi ketika Sungmin sadar, dirinyalah yang sedang terperangkap dengan pisau miliknya kini sudah beralih dengan tangan Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong meletakkannya pas di depan Sungmin sambil menahan gerakan kedua tangan Sungmin dengan membuatnya ke belakang tubuh Sungmin, dan menahannya dengan tangan kiri miliknya.

"Aku kira petinggi S.U itu benar-benar ganas, dan juga liar, bahkan sampai bisa menjauhkan lima anggota utama," ucap Jaejoong.

Diam sejenak, samapi mereka mendengar suara erangan dari Kyuhyun.

"Akh, kau bangun pada saat yang tepat," ucap Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun dengan pelan-pelan mengarahkan pandangannya pada tiga orang itu yang berdirinya saling berdekatan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hanya sedikit berdiskusi?" ucap Jaejoong masih memainkan pisau itu di depan leher Sungmin.

"Akh, serangan yang tidak terduga dari orang sakit," ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat lengan tangannya yang baru saja tergores akibat lemparan pisau dari Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau berani menyentuhnya lagi," ancam Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, janganlah menatapku ke sini. Aku di sini untuk membantu kalian,kan?" ucap Jaejoong berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Hah, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan? Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku saja yang memulainya. Ada yang tahu kalau Kim Kibum partner polisi Sungmin ternyata adalah presiden terkemuka mafia Shadder?" Jaejoong mulai pembicaraan.

"Setidaknya aku belum tahu sesaat sebelum diriku tidak mencuri pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Kibum, dan juga ayah Kyuhyun, Tan Hanggeng," Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Hmm… itu menarik. Apa saja yang kau dengarkan?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi.

"Tentang virus yang ingin mereka sebarkan, dan bagaimana tawaran Shadder sengaja dibuat," jawab Sungmin.

"Mereka ingin membuat bahwa seolah-olah virus itu nantinya adalah hasil pemberontakan dari Thailand, dan bukan Korea Selatan." Perkataan Jaejoong membuat tiga orang lainnya terpaksa mengerutkan kening mereka tidak mengerti.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berniat untuk melakukan penyebaran virus itu, padahal mungkin saja virus itu akan berdampak pada negara kita juga," Eunhyuk mulai angkat bicara.

"Kalian keterlaluan memulai pembicaraan tanpa diriku." Ucapan suara seorang yang asing membuat mereka semua diam, dan beralih melihat ke arah orang asing itu.

Eunhyuk yang tentunya kenal dengan orang asing itu, Cho Ahra, kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun, bertanya,"Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?"

"Tentu saja karena kami sama-sama anggota Out Cast," Jaejoong angkat bicara.

Ahra hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga orang lainnya yang tidak termasuk Jaejoong betul-betul mengerutkan kening, dan sangat kaget.

Ahra memulai pembicaraan, "Apa kau pikir umma akan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap dengan mudah padahal dia adalah seorang yang sangat profesional dan bisa tidak tertangkap bagaimanapun situasi yang diberikannya?"

Pertanyaan pertama itu dimulai dengan Kyuhyun, dan disambut dengan gelengan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

"Out Cast adalah kelompok baru yang dibuatnya untuk memantau keadaan Kingler yang tidak bisa dicapainya," ucap Ahra membocorkannya pada semua yang ada di sini.

"Selain itu yang berpartisipasi dalam pendirian Out Cast itu bukan hanya umma Kuyuhyun, dan Ahra saja, tetapi ummamu juga Sungmin, Park Jungsoo," ucap Ahra secara personal menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat. "Apa maksudku ummaku juga anggota Out Cast?"

"Sebagai pemantau S.U kurasa?" Ahra berucap.

"Lalu untuk apa dia membuat dirinya menjadi tersangka pemboman Lourve yaang jelas-jelas ternyata dilakukan oleh anggotanya sendiri Out Cast, hah?" Sungmin berseru.

"Kaulah yang berpikir seperti itu. Atau kalau memang Jungsoo berniat melakukan hal itu, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya," jawab Ahra dengans antinya. Tidak mempedulikan aura gelap yang sudah dikeluarkan Sungmin.

"Tapi bukannya Kibum bekerja sama secara utama dengan Out Cast? Itu sama saja bahwa Out Cast tidak akan membantu kami untuk menghentikan rencana gila itu, dan malah memberikan semakin banyak pasukan mendukung!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Itu adalah hal yang harus kau cari tahu sendiri," ucap Ahra tegas. Kyuhyun tidak berani bertanya lagi.

"Selain itu tenaga kita kurang sekali untuk melawan kita kembali. Anggota S.U, dan Kingler yang lainnya sudah pasti tidak akan berpihak pada kita. Hanya akan ada anggota Out Cast yang tersisa, diriku, Jaejoong, Onew, dan juga Key yang bisa mencover kalian," ucap Ahra lagi sambil memandang emreka dengan tatapan serius.

"Bukannya kau dalam rangka membebaskan Donghae dari dalam penjara selaku pengacaranya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Itu memang benar, tapi masalah utama yang ada di sini adalah pekerjaan kita. Seandainya kita gagal menghancurkan rencana inti yang berakar pada petinggi utama Kingler, Lee Sooman, barulah mereka yang akan bertindak sebagai sub. Mereka nantinya akan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok yang akan menangani masalah yang tersebar Di Eropa, dan juga Amerika," jelas Ahra.

"Selain itu kita harus benar-benar berhati-hati pada Yesung. Dia benar-benar menganggap tawaran yang diberikan Kibum sebagai peluangnya untuk menjadi raja dunia bawah tanah. Dia tidak melihat bahwa dirinya sedang dimanfaatkan Kibum sebagai bidak agar dengan teror yang dilakukan oleh Yesung, pemerintah tidak akan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kibum dalam menyebarkan virus itu menuju Eropa, dan juga Amerika," Jaejoong angkat bicara.

Ahra tersenyum entah kenapa. "Kita mempunyai peluang besar untuk masuk, dan mengambil virus-virus itu lalu menghancurkan. Berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang sudah memporak-porandakan markasnya sendiri sampai mendapat luka seperti itu."

Dan Eunhyuk, Jaejoong, bahkan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"_What?_ Memangnya kalian pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu?" ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi tatapan mengintimidasi dari ketiga orang itu.

.

.

.

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lainnya, ya!" Sungmin berteriak dengan keras.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Ahra singkat sama-sama berteriak kerasnya dengan Sungmin.

Sedangkan tiga orang yang lainnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kedua orang itu. Pertama karena suara itu memang tidak akan membuat mereka tertangkap. Kedua karena mereka tidak bisa mendengarkannya, begitupula dengan orang-orang di atas. Suara mesin bor yang saat ini sedang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, dan juga Eunhyuk betul-betul meredam suara lainnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka berada di bawah tanah, di sebuah ruangan rahasia, sebuah laboratorium yang digunakan para ahli medis Kingler untuk meramu obat untuk perusahaan Cho yang terjun dalam dunia farmasi. Selain meramu obat, sepertinya mereka juga menciptakan sebuah virus baru di sini.

Baru saja mereka ingin berpencar untuk mencari letak penyimpanan obat itu, lampu di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja lampu di dalam ruangan itu menyala, dan ternyata ada orang lain selain mereka di sini.

"Haha! Aku sudah tahu kalau kalian akan datang ke sini!" seru Kibum dengan sebuah seringai licik.

Sungmin bergerak cepat, dan mengeluarkan pistol miliknya untuk menyerang Kibum, tapi pistolnya lebih dulu ditembaki oleh jaejoong yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini!" seru Sungmin marah sat dia dihadang untuk membunuh mantan partner polisinya ini.

"Kalian terlambat. Park Jungsoo baru saja melarikan diri dari sini, dan melaksanakan peran solonya. Lebih baik kali mengurus bagian kalian sendiri, yaitu mengurus Lee Sooman. Bukannya Ahra sudah memberikan clue kepada kalian?" Kibum tersenyum aneh, begitu pula dengan Ahra, dan Jaejong entah sebab apa.

"Mafia terkenal yang dijuluki Silhouette Jewel baru-baru saja membom beberapa titik di Eropa, dan juga Amerika yang digunakan untuk penyebaran virus itu," ucap Kibum sedikit teredam dengan suara pintu besi yang perlahan terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang kakek tua dengan bodyguard-bodyguardnya.

Kibum memberikan insial pada mereka untuk diam, dan seperti untuk tidak membahas kejadian yang tadi.

"Lee Sooman," desis Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan pelapasan virus yang bisa saja menjangkit negara asalmu sendiri,hah!" seru Sungmin marah.

Dengan nada datar kakek itu menjawab sambil menyeringai,"Dengan adanya virus ini, akan banyak orang yang berbondong untuk membeli anti vaksinnya. Aku akan menjadi kaya, dan menjadi penguasa seluruh negara di dunia ini!"

"Kau adalah manusia paling licik dan keji yang pernah kukenal di dunia ini!" seru Sungmin sekali lagi. Di saat dia menahan dirinya untuk menembaki langsung Lee Sooman, di dalam pikirannya dia juga berpikir kenapa Jaejoong menghadangnya saat berniat membunuh Kibum. Mereka seperti berkomplotan. Apa Kibum juga Out Cast? tapi bukannya dia presiden Shadder,kan? Dan lagi dia membantu distribusi virus itu,kan? Kenapa, dan kenapa semua ini terjadi? Hanya karena keegoisan seorang manusia, dan beberapa yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review~~~**

**Tika**: Haha… begitulah

**Qichul:** Yey, begitulah alasan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. dan Kyuhyun ikut ambil alih dalam rencana itu~~ YA, begitulah sifat asli manusia. Ingin menguntungkan diri mereka, dan hanya ya, betul. hanya beberapa yang takaran akan hal itu lebih rendah dan lebih baik hehe… ini udh dilanjutnya! smoga ttp menyukainya~~

**KimRyeonii:** Yey! Untunglah~~~ sebetulnya masalah bukan hanya akan ada pada S.U tapi masalah terhadap setiap individu di sini hehe… yep, Kyumin bersatu melawan rencana milik Kim Kibum, dan Lee Sooman. tak bisa dikurangi ketegangannya karena….. btw, ini udh dilanjut! smoga menyukainya!

**Cho MinHyun Kyumin** : Ya, Sungmin dulu adalah mantan Shadder, dan yep. Ahra di sini kakak Kyuhyun. Ini sudah diupdate. Smoga menyukainya~~

**Fishy:**Mmm… bisa dibilang tidak bisa dibilang ya. Tp… mm.. . apakah memang Kibum inti dari kekacauannya masih dirahasiakan, tapi sepertinya dichpt ini sudah terjawab? yey~~ kyumin bersatu untuk menghentikan rencana jahat itu~~

**zaAra evilKyu:**Mian, tidak bisa update cepat. Tapi ini sudah diupdate. Smoga menyukainya~~ Eum… sebetulnya Hyoyeon yang baik, sedangkan andorit yang berkhianat itu maksudnya adalah Yoona. Sungmin yang menciptkan Yoona, tapi Yoona kelihatan menjadi pelindungnya Yesung, dan bukan Sungmin, makanya Sungmin menyebut Yoona androitnya yang berkhianat.

**ezkjpr:**Eto… chpt 9 yang kemarin itu panjangnya lebih dari 3900 kata sedangkan yang chpt 8 bahkan lebih pendek hanya sekitar 2800 kata. Silahkan dibaca direview sebelumnya. Sudah dibahas di sana juga tentang andoroit yang berkhianat itu. Yep, Ahra disini pengacara sekaligus anggota Out Cast yang terselubung. Awalnya Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kibum itu presiden of Shadder, sebab presiden shadder sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan sosoknya yang asli, dan selalu memberi perintah hanya melalui media suara komputer saja, tapi karena diberitahu oleh Ahra, akhirnya Sungmin tahu juga, walau tahunya baru dichpt ini hehe… Mian, sepertinya kali ini chptnya tidak bisa panjang. Aku kehabisan ide TTwTT

**iekha12693: **Tidak apa-apa chingu! terima kasih massh tetap mengikuti ff abal ini, dan bahkan mereviewnya~~ salam kenal juga!~~

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca!~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Teenage Dream**

**By ****D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary****: Kami hanya anak remaja yang bahkan masih menduduki jenjang SMA, tetapi kenapa kehidupan kami bahkan lebih rumit dari kehidupan semua orang dewasa yang ada? Bahkan kami sudah terjun di dunia **_**underground**_** sampai-sampai akan keselamatan suatu negara dimana mereka orang dewasa hanya beberapa yang berani terjun di dalamnya.**

**Chapter**** 10: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sungmin, Ahra, Eunhyuk, Jaejoong, dan juga Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang sangat siaga di ruangan laboratorium bawah tanah milik Kingler. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu penuh dengan asap.

_Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?_ pikir Sungmin heran.

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. "Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat tubuh Sungmin menjadi lebih relaks.

Mereka semua yang saat itu berpihak pada Sungmin segera berlarian keluar dari markas besar Kingler sebelum efek bom asap itu hilang.

.

.

.

"Hah? Besok festival sekolah? Bisa-bisanya ayahmu masih menyelenggarakannya padahal kita sedang dalam kondisi gawat seperti ini?" Kyuhyun berprotes.

Sungmin menghelah napas, sudah tahu bahwa reaksi Kyuhyun akan seperti itu. "Tapi ini sebetulnya caranya untuk menyatakan kita bersalah, dan," Sungmin menggantungkan perkataannya. "Masuk penjara," lanjut Sungmin.

"What? Bukan kita seharusnya yang masuk penjara ketika kita sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dunia!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara tinggi lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkaget melihat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kantor kepala sekolah milik Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak sadar suara lengkingan yang super jelek milikmu itu sampai terdengar di luar, hah?!" ucap Eunhyuk yang ternyata dialah yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Oh,ya, tapi kenapa dengan festival ini kita bisa tertangkap?" tanya Eunhyuk..

"Sialan. Kau menghinaku padahal tadi aku menanyakan hal yang sama," balas Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan vas bunga tanpa kasihan pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghindari dengan cepat dan kembali mengoceh,"Yak! Aku bisa mati tahu!"

"Oh. Aku baru tahu monyet sepertimu bisa mati juga," hina Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang itu pada akhirnya saling menghina sampai mereka mendengar suara pistol yang mesinnya terbuka, dan Sungmin memasukkan persedian peluru baru miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk manis sebelum timah panas ini mengenai kalian," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai setan. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhun menangguk cepat, dan duduk di sofa yang saling berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kalian ini benar-benar seperti anak SD saja," ucap Sungmin menghelah napas, dan menyumpan kembali pistol miliknya.

"Jika kita tidak muncul dalam mempersiapkan festival ini atau mengikutinya, kita pasti dianggap kriminal yang tidak berani menunjukkan diri setelah meledakkan sekolah ini yang pada kenyataannya Siwonlah yang melakukannya," jelas Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tahu bahwa virus itu akan segera dioperasikan. Mungkin sebentar malam? Jika kita ikut dalam menyelesaikan bagian kelas untuk festival nanti, kita tidak akan bisa menghentikannya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar mereka akan mengundurnya selama seminggu karena mereka perlu merekayasa ulang setelah vitus itu terkontaminasi dengan asap yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu," jelas Sungmin.

"Akh, sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran siapa yang melakukan pengeboman asap itu," ucap Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diam. Sejujurnya mereka penasaran siapa yang melakukannya dan mereka tidak bisa menemukan kandidat yang cocok untuk itu.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kelas masing-masing. Sebentar lagi kukira bel akan berbunyi," ucap Sungmin menengahi.

Satu persatu keluar dari ruangan itu dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Sungmin kini sibuk dengan hadphonenya sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dengan mudah berbau dengan para siswa dan siswi lainnya dalam mendekor kelas-kelas mereka.

Sungmin sibuk untuk membuka situs-situs ilegal untuk menemukan siapa saja yang turut dalam pengembangan virus itu dan kemungkinan siapa yang membeli virus tersebut dan juga vaksinnya. Ck, mengingat virus itu membuatnya teringat lagi pada Lee Sooman yang ingin melakukan persebaran virus itu hanya untuk mendapat uang yang banyak. Dengan tersebarnya virus itu, pasti akan banyak orang yang rela untuk membeli vaksinnya seberapa mahalpun itu, dan Sooman benar-benar akan memanfaatkan situasi.

Mata Sungmin terbelak saat melihat data transaksi yang paling dalam, yang paling rahasia. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin dia menemukan nama ayahnya yang menjadi salah satu pembeli vaksin, dan juga ikut ambil dalam pengembangan proyek virus tersebut. Sungmin meremas dengan handphone miliknya dengan keras. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menabrak seseorang.

Ternyata Sungmin menabrak yeoja yang pernah ditabraknya sebelumnya, salah satu primadona di sini, Seohyun.

"Yak! Apa-apan kau namja miskin! Berani sekali kau menabrakku! Apa kau tidak punya mata,hah?! Kulitku yang mulus ini jadi terkena dengan kulit sakitmu itu!" seru Seohyun dengan keras yang tentu saja langsung mendapat seluruh perhatian dari semua murid yang ada di sana. Baik murid yang hanya sekedar lewat atau bahkan sedang bekerja mendekor kelas mereka.

Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Seohyun sebentar dengan tatapan sinis, dan lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Sialan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab akan apa yang kau lakukan pangeran sakit-sakitan!" seru Seouhyun sekali lagi. Seohyun tampak ingin berseru lagi ketika melihat Sungmin yang masih tidak peduli dan berjalan semakin jauh, jika saja sebuah tangan tidak tiba-tiba ada di bahu kiri miliknya.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti berteriak dengan suara cemprengmu itu? Kau menganggu semua orang yang sedang bekerja di sini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis.

Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak seperti baisanya membuat Seouhyun mengerutkan kening sekaligus bergidik ngeri. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun tampak membela seseorang apalagi menegurnya aapalagi ketika Seouhyun adalah salah satu anggota dari Kingler.

"Oh, ternyata gosip yang beredar itu benar,ya? Kau sudah menjadi kecoa penganggu sama dengan mereka pengkhianat," ucap seorang yeoja lainnya yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sana. Sunny kini saling bertatapan sinis dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak dalam mode bersiaga ketika melihat tangan Sunny yang ada di saku roknya. Yeoja itu pasti bersiaga dengan memegang pistol di sana.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya ketika berada di daerahku, Ms. Sunny," desis Sungmin tepat ditelinga kiri Sunny. Sungmin kini entah kenapa ada di belakang Sunny padahal arahnya berlawanan dengan jalannya tadi.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menggunakannya di sini. Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan kedua tanganmu," ucap Sungmin sekali lagi dengan nada sangat mengintimidasi. Sunny dapat merasakan tubuhnya merinding bahkan kakinya tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Inikah sosok asli dari orang yang paling berbahaya di S.U? Pemimpin yang melebihi Kyuhyun?

"Kita pergi sekarang," ucap Sungmin memberi komando pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas. Apalagi ketika melihat Sungmin yang entah sengaja atau lupa, meletakkan sebuah gadget berlambang burung phoenix yang berlapis emas asli pada saku bajunya. Sontak saja itu sangat mendapat perhatian. Terutama kedua yeoja anggota Kingler itu.

"Lihat badget itu. Bukannya itu badget yang biasanya dipakai oleh para dewan pendidikan?"

"Apa dia salah satu dari orang-orang besar itu?"

"Gawat kalau itu memang benar! Aku pernah mengatainya orang miskin sakit-sakitan. Bagaimana ini? Bisa saja dia mengeluarkanku dari sekolah!"

Desa-desu, bisikan-bisikan panik dari murid-murid di sana segera saja menjadi lebih heboh lagi. Sedangkan orang yang digosipkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu dan tetap melangkah diiktui dengan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan siapa yang berkuasa di sini seharusnya," ucap Sungmin cuek. Kini mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju taman belakang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kangin terlibat menjadi salah satu diantaranya," ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sungmin pasti sudah sangat marah ketika dirinya sudah tidak sopan lagi memanggil ayahnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Astaga. Anak itu berbuat hal heboh lagi. Pas kini julukannya bukan pangeran miskin atau sakit-sakitan lagi, tapi pangeran yang paling kaya raya dari semuanya," ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun dari atas atap sekolah. Kini dirinya juga sibuk untuk mengulum permen lolipop miliknya.

" Tapi kali ini kitalah yang akan membuatnya terkaget setengah mati atas rencana yang benar-benar kita lakukan di belakangnya," balas seorang namja berambut coklat brunette yang kini sibuk untuk mengutak-atik handphone miliknya, Lee Donghae.

"Kau benar. Kita lihat saja apa reaksinya nanti, dan juga reaksi Lee Sooman bangsat itu," ucap Eunhyuk tapi kali ini dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang jarang sekali digunakannya.

"Kita lihat saja siap yang akan menang," ucap Donghae dengan seringai yang sama.

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau terlalu berlebihan dengan semua itu," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat banyaknya berbagai tipe senjata yang Sungmin masukkan ke dalam tas ransel miliknya.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok di festival," ucap Sungmin sambil mengecek-ngecek beberapa pistol. Pistol yang menurutnya tidak terlalu bagus diletakkan di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan yang bagus segera dimasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel hitam miliknya.

"Memang, tapi aku saja tidak sampai berlebihan sekali seperti dirimu," ucap Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit.

Seketika itu juga Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Dalam diam Sungmin pelan-pelan meraih bantal kepala yang ada di samping kirinya, dan kemudian dengan cepat dia naik ke atas tempat tidur itu lalu menghantamkan bantal itu pada kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang kelewat santai!" seru Sungmin sekali lagi memukulkan bantal itu pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukannya!" seru Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah tampannya berusaha untuk menghindari serangan brutal dari Sungmin. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil bantal kepalanya dan malah balik menyerang Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja di tengah pernag bantal mereka, Sungmin tertawa lepas membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan berhenti memukul Sungmin dengan bantalnya.

"Haha… aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rekasi anak buah ktia ketika melihat bosnya malah saling memukul dengan bantal dengan kekanak-kanakan begini," ucap Sungmin memegang perutnya. Dia betul-betul tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Seharusnya kau sadar jika kita masih remaja. Tidak ada salahkan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?"

Kini Kyuhyun kembali berbaring lagi, sedangkan Sungmin menurunkan semua pistol yang berserakkan di atas bagian ranjangnya, dan juga tas ransel miliknya yang penuh dengan senjata. Kemudian Sungmin kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kita sebaiknya tidur sekarang,ne?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas dan dengan cepat mencium kilat Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya menutup lampu tidur yang ada di dekat sana.

"Aih, aku iri dengan pasangan bodoh ini. Kapan, ya aku bisa seperti itu dengan presiden Shadder yang asli itu?" ucap seseorang diseberang bangunan hotal tepatnya kamar hotel yang disewa oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin.

Yesung yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati pergerakan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhun dengan penggunakan teropong miliknya.

"Kapan ya? Kim Ryeowook? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan seperti Sungmin, hah? Padahal aku sudah melakukan semua rencanmu," ucap Yesung sekali lagi. Ketika melihat tidak ada lagi yang bisa diamatinya dari pasangan yang sudah tidur itu, Yesung segera membereskan baranganya bersiap pergi dari atap gedung itu. Tapi ketika dia membalikkan badannya Yesung menemukan seorang yang lebih tua darinya berdiri dengan pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini ? Ingin melakukan kunjungan akan anakmu? Sayangnya dia sudah tidur, tuan Hangeng," ucap Yesung sinis pada laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini.

Laki-laki itu, Tan Hangeng sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Dia malah dengan cepat berlari ke arah Yesung dan kini entah kenapa sudah berada di belakang Yesung dan melontarkan peluru miliknya. Yesung terkaget melihat kecepatan laki-laki yang sudah berumur itu, tetapi refleksnya yang menundukkan kepalanya dan melayangkan tendangan ke belakang cukup membantunya untuk menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh dari Hangeng ketika laki-laki berumur itu meloncat ke belakang untuk menghindari tendangan itu.

'Orang ini terlalu berbahaya. Aku bisa saja mati nanti,' batin Yesung miris.

Yesung bersiap dengan tiga butir bom mini yang ada di dalam saku mantel miliknya. Dia harus menggunakannya atau tidak dirinyalah yang akan mati jika berhadapan lebih lanjut dengan Hangeng.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhnya sebelum kita selesai membuat vaksinnya," ancam Kibum dengan nada mengintimidasi. Pisau yang dipegangnya kini ada di depan leher Yesung. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi anda tamu yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Saat Yeusng sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan pisau milik Kibum, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tempat Hangeng berdiri tadi dan dia mendapati laki-laki berumur itu sudah tidak berada di sana.

Sedangkan mereka yang bertarung tadi sama sekali tidak merasakan bahwa orang yang sedari tadi mereka amati terbangun karena suara berisik. Kini Sungmin menatap tajam pada Kibum dan juga Yesung yang entah kenapa berbalik juga dan menatap ke arah jendela hotel kamar Sungmin.

Kibum hanya tersenyum aneh. Sedangkan Yesung sudah berkeringat dingin karena Sungmin yang sudah tahu mengintaian mereka.

"Kalian yakin apa yang kalian pikirkan selama ini benar?" ucap Kibum. Tapi karena jarak gedung yang cukup jauh, Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi dia bisa mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Kibum dari gerak bibirnya.

" 'Kalian yakin apa yang kalian pikirkan selama ini benar?,' " ucap Sungmin mengulangi kembali ucapan Kibum.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terbangun karena ribut-ribut itu juga.

"Aku akan tidur kembali," ucap Sungmin kembali berbaring dan entah mengapa kini dia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat kencang. Seakan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun kini ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat perubahan Sungmin, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun membalas pelukkan Sungmin. Dan lalu beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali tertidur.

Tapi sepertinya hanya Sungmin yang tertidur. Tidak dengan Kyuhyun. "Mian. Aku harus membohongimu. Atau tidak tindakanmu yang terlalu berapi-api dan ceroboh itu bisa menggagalkan rencana kami," bisik Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Aku bingung kenapa kita yang berjumlah berpuluh-puluh orang ini harus uring-uringan dalam menggagalkan rencana menyebaran virus yang hanya dipelopori untuk dua orang saja dan bawahannya yang sangat lemah dari kita. Yang kuatpun dari mereka kurang dari delapan orang!" protes Ahra.

"Tapi mereka memegang kendali penuh terhadap virus tersebut. Kita tidak bisa mengambil langkah yang semberono," ucap Jaejoong.

"Ini menyebalkan! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melakukan gencatan senjata!" balas Ahra lagi.

"Sebentar saja! Kau tidak mau rencana ummamu yang selama ini dirancangnya menjadi sia-sia,kan?" peringat Jaejoong. Dan Ahra hanya bisa diam dengan wajah cemberutan.

Sebetulnya rencana apa yang mereka sebut-sebut dari tadi? Dia, dia, dan juga dia sedari tadi terus menyebutkan tentang rencana ini. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ahra, jaejoong, orang-orang lainnya, bahkan Kyuhyun terlibat. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview. Mian, tidak bisa membalas review kali ini. Chpt depan akan diusahakan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Teenage Dream**

**By D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Kami hanya anak remaja yang bahkan masih menduduki jenjang SMA, tetapi kenapa kehidupan kami bahkan lebih rumit dari kehidupan semua orang dewasa yang ada? Bahkan kami sudah terjun di dunia **_**underground**_** sampai-sampai akan keselamatan suatu negara dimana mereka orang dewasa hanya beberapa yang berani terjun di dalamnya.**

**Chapter 11: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilangkan? Tidak salah kita memang menutupi semua ini darinya," ucap Ahra sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman. Eunhyuk yang melihat Ahra yang terlalu membanggakan dirinya hanya mendegus kesal.

"Ya, dan ketika Sungmin tahu bahwa kita semua bermain di belakangnya. Aku tidak tahu a[a yang akan diperbuatnya. Mungkin kita akan dibunuh satu-satu dengan perlahan," ucap Eunhyuk sibuk meminum kopi miliknya, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia meletakkannya kembali ketika Donghae yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya! Dilarang bermesraan di sini!" seru seseorang dengan sangat galak dan memukul kepala Donghae dengan koran yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak bisa bermesraan dengan pacarmu yang kini ada di rumah sakit khusus penjara gara-gara ulah Sungmin," ucap Donghae memeletkan lidahnya pada orang yang tadi berseru padanya yang ternyata adalah Kibum.

"Haha… leluconmu lucu sekali, ikan!" hina Kibum kemudian dia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi di samping Ahra.

"Ahra, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kibum pada Ahra yang sibuk mengutak-atik web untuk mencari data-data ilegal lagi.

Ahra menghentikan jarinya untuk mengetik di atas keyboard. Dia menggeserkan kurisnya agar langsung bisa berhadapan dengan Kibum. "Hangeng dan Sooman sudah mulai memperluas koneksinya. Aku cukup khawatir apa yang direncanakan umma tidak akan berjalan lancar atau kita tidak akan bisa menghentikannya menyebarkan virus itu," ucap Ahra dengan wajah serius.

"Kupikir memang lebih awal kita memberitahukan Sungmin kalau kita hanya berpura-pura bermusuhan saja dan bekerja sama dibelakang," ucap Kyuhyun yang ternyata ada juga di ruangan itu. Hanya saja sedari tadi dia diam memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ucapannya sontak saja membuat Ahra, Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan juga Donghae yang ada di wajah itu langsung saja berwajah horor.

"Kau gila? Sungmin itu terlalu ekstrim dalam mewujudkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kau ingat apa yang dilakukannya ketika dia tahu salah satu sandiwara kita dimana Leeteuk berpura-pura tertangkap karena ulah pemboman _Out Cast_? Dia mulai menghancurkan kita satu persatu seperti monster dengan tidak terkendali. Gara-gara itu semua rencana kita dari awal hampir saja hancur lebur!" seru Donghae marah.

"Sungmin memang mungkin yang paling berbakat dari kita semua. Tapi sifatnya yang terlalu suka terbawa emosi, dia adalah anak labil yang malah akan menjadi busur untuk kita. Kita tidak akan menang melawan Hangeng dan Sooman dengan orang yang tidak berotak dingin seperti Sungmin. Yang ada malah kedua orang itu berhasil melakukan penyebaran virus itu," ucap Kibum menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan Donghae.

Kyuhyun beridiri dari sofanya dan berteriak, "Tapi dia pasti akan segera tahu. Tidak ada gunanya kita terus menyembunyikan hal ini padanya!"

"Setidaknya Sungmin baru boleh tahu ketika kita benar-benar sudah hampir menuntaskan semuanya dan membuat Hangeng dan juga Sooman terpojok akan program penyebaran virus miliknya. Setelah itu, baru kita biarkan Sungmin yang menghabisi mereka sebagai klimaksnya," ucap Ahra menengahi pertengkaran perbedaan pendapat ini.

"Dan Kita akan perlu pengalih perhatian sampai hal itu terjadi," ucap Kibum.

Mereka diam beberapa detik. Larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Sampai Eunhyuk angkat bicara.

"Kita bisa mengirimkan salah satu anggota Out Cast ke festival sekolah kami besok. Dengan begitu Sungmin akan fokus untuk menangkap mereka kembali setelah dipikirknya anggota Out Cast itu baru saha melarikan diri dan hendak membalas dendam padanya," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu kalau Kangin memang berpihak juga pada kita, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan gedung sekolahnya hancur lagi seperti ulah kita beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin juga agar dia tidak curiga tentang ummanya yang sudah bebas dari penjara dan mulai melakukan aksinya di sekitar museum Lourve," balas Kibum.

"Bagaimana jika Henry dan Changmin yang akan menarik perhatiannya? Setidaknya kondisi merekalah yang paling baik dari Siwon dan juga Shindong yang ditangkap Sungmin," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Boleh juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat mereka menyusup tanpa diketahui Kangin?" tanya Ahra.

"Kalian masih ingat klub bawah tanah yang Yesung kelola dulu? Jalan dari luar menuju sana masih ada dan belum tertutup. Henry dan juga Changmin bisa menggunakannya untuk menyusup ke dalam sana." Tampaknya Kyuhyun sudah mulai ikut masuk berpihak pada apa yang direncanakan sisa orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Dia bahkan memberikan saran.

"Yosh! Kita harus semangat! Tiga hari lagi kita akan bebas dari semua hal _underground_ ini yang mengheancurkan masa muda kita dari dulu!" seru Donghae dengan wajah yang sangat bersemangat yang membuat orang yang ada di sana tidak bisa tidak tersenyum geli melihat sifat kekanakan Donghae.

"_Victory for our teenage dream!_" seru mereka bersamaan dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya hari ini terasa ganjal tanpa ada penyerangan-penyerangan yang dilakukan terhadapnya. Padahal kemarin baru saja dia bertatapan jarak jauh dengan Kibum dan juga Yesung. Setidaknya kedua orang itu harusnya membuat masalah dengannya sekarang karena dia melihat apa yang terjadi antara dua orang itu. Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyuhyun tidak tahu ada di mana dan lagi sedari tadi para gadis yang terus berteriak histeris padanya.

'Ck, kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Mereka selalu saja melihat apa yang diluarnya saja,' batin Sungmin kesal.

"Hati-hati. Kalau kau terlalu teralihkan perhatian dengan keributan ini, pertahanan akan dirimu sendiri akan menurun," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Orang itu mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya, tapi herannya hal itu tidak disadari oleh murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Hanya Sungmin dan juga orang asing itu yang tahu.

Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika dia tahu dia pernah mendengar suara ini. "Changmin," desis Sungmin.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengenali hanya dengan suara," ucap Changmin lagi masih seperti suara bisikan.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Dengan gerakkan perhitungan dan cepat, Sungmin menginjak kaki kanan Changmin dengan keras, membuat Changmin sibuk untuk memegang kakinya dan berteriak kesakitan dan di saat itu juga Sungmin mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan dirinya di antara kerumunan banyak orang sehingga Changmin tidak bisa melacaknya dengan mudah, tapi sialnya karena kepopuler singkatnya suara gadis-gadis histeris membuat satu orang tak terduga lainnya berhasil melacak keberadaan Sungmin.

Henry segera berlari ke arah Sungmin dan dia menslide kaki kiri Sungmin membuat tubuh Sungmin limbung dan segera terjatuh ke tanah. Murid-murid yang ada di sekitarnya menghindari dari tempat jatuh Sungmin dan mereka berteriak histeris, melarikan diri ketika mendengar suara tembakan yang dilontarkan ke langit.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan takut lagi Sungmin mengambil kedua pistol dari sakunya. Sungmin mensaltokan dirinya ke belakang sehingga dia berhasil melewati kepala Henry, dan saat bertepatan dia berada di langit-langit yang ada Henry, dia melepaskan peluru dengan cepat dan peluru itu hampir saja menebus tepat di puncak kepala Henry jika saja Changmin tidak bergerak cepat untuk meleparkan sebilah pisau ke arah datangnya peluru itu sehingga pisau itu membuat peluru itu berubah arah dan nyasar entah kemana. Untungnya tidak mengenai menusia yang lainnya.

"Ini akan lebih menarik lagi," ucap Changmin dengan seringai.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti akan maksud Changmin, tapi kemudian dia mengerti ketika disekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja muncul asap tebal. Salah satu dari dua anggota Out Cast itu melemparkan bom asap.

"AKHHHH!" Sungmin menjerit kesakitan ketika satu timah panas tertanam di kaki kirinya. Sontak saja tubuh Sungmin limbung dan dia terjatuh berlutut.

Sungmin kembali meringis ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terus menerus mendapat sayatan yang entah berasal dari mana, membuat luka yang cukup dalam di beberapa tubuhnya dan darah keluar dari sana. Sungmin semakin membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah jarum suntik tertancam di lehernya. Sungmin merasa kesadaraannya semakin lama semakin berkurang kemudian tak beberapa lama dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Kepalanya hampir saja menghantam tanah dengan keras, jika saja tidak ada tangan yang tiba-tiba menahannya. Tangan itu perlahan memeluk tubuh Sungmin kemudian mengangkatnya dan mengendongnya dengan ala bridal style. Ketika asap itu sudah mulai menghilang, wajah dari orang yang mengendong Sungmin kelihatan, laki-laki dengan rambut coklat ikalnya, Kyuhyun.

"Sediakan mobilnya sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Henry dan juga Changmin yang ada di depannya. Kedua anggota Out Cast itu menganggukkan kepala dan segera berlari menuju lapangan parkir.

Heh, tunggu dulu, kenapa Kyuhyun kelihatan seperti kawan kedua anggota Out Cast itu?

Tak menunggu lama mobil hitam masuk secara paksa ke dalam lapangan dalam festival ini. Kyuhyun segera mengendong Sungmin. Henry keluar dari salah satu sisi pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengendong Sungmin dan membaringkannya ke kursi bagian mobil belakang. Kemudian Kyuhyun masuk menutup pintunya dan kemudian dengan cepat Changmin menginjak gas melarikan diri dari kawasan sekolah itu dengan cepat sebelum beberapa kawalan polisi menemukan mereka.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kita membuat murid-murid yang ada di sana benar-benar keluar dari sekolah itu sebelum kalian melakukan aksi kalian menarik perhatian Sungmin. Lihat sekarang, Sungmin ada di berita manapun. Gara-gara murid-murid itu melihat dan salah satu melaporkannya pada polisi, rencana kita bisa gagal jika begini!" seru Kibum seraya mengebrak meja yang ada di depannya dengan keras. Henry dan Changamin yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Tenangkan sedikit pikiranmu. Biasanya kau yang paling dingin dalam mengatasi masalah," ucap Ahra.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa tenang ketika _Presiden of Shadder_ yang asli ternyata berpihak pada Hangeng dan juga Sooman? Kim Ryeowook berpihak pada mereka, Ahra!" seru Kibum.

"Dan lagi dengan berita menghilangnya Sungmin, kita akan semakin sulit bergerak melakukan rencana kita untuk menghentikan rencana virus yang akan disebarkan itu di Eropa dan juga Amerika," lanjut laki-laki yang seharusnya adalah 'Presiden of Shadder, Snow The Hunt' itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin Kangin akan berusaha untuk mencabut perintah pencarian itu dan memberikan alasan agar polisi itu berhenti mencari Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun,"tapi aku sama sekali belum mendapat solusi bagaimana kita membentuk plan B untuk menghadapi Kim Ryeowook. Dia itu benar-benar pihak yang tidak terduga dan saat muncul tahu-tahunya dia menjadi musuh kita. Padahal dia adalah orang yang paling tidak kujadikan musuh di dunia ini," lanjutnya.

Kelima orang yang ada di dalam ruang itu terkaget ketika pintu dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Untungnya yang membukanya adalah salah satu dari mereka. "Aku harap akan seperti itu. Tapi dengan pencarian Sungmin yang lumayan besar, apa kau yakin kedua petinggi Kingler itu tidak akan mencium gelagak aneh dari kita? Terutama kita yang menyusup ke kelompok mafianya?" tanya Yesung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar. Dengan ini pasti mereka sudah tahu kalau kita bersiap untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka. Mereka pasti melakukan rencana mereka lebih cepat dari yang mereka rencanakan," ucap Kibum.

"Apa Leeteuk sudah berhasil menjatuhkan Lourve lagi?

"Tidak. Kim Ryeowook berhasil menghentikannya dengan mudah. Untuk saja Leeteuk tidak tertangkap oleh President of Snow itu," jawab Eunhyuk, "orang yang kau taksir itu terlalu sesuatu Yesung," lanjut Eunhyuk dengan nada menghina. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam saja tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan Devisi B dan C yang disebar di Amerika?" tanya Ahra.

"Masih belum ada kabar," jawab Eunhyuk dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Walaupun jumlah kita sangat banyak, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menang melawan tiga orang itu. Duanya petinggi Kingler dan yang paling parahnya lagi yang satunya bos besar mafia Los Angeles Shadder," ucap Ahra.

"Sungmin satu-satunya jalan keluar kita dan bisa bersanding dengan President of Shadder itu. Apa lebih baik kita memberitahukan motif kita yang sebenarnya?" ucap Yesung.

"Tapi kau tahu, Sungmin itu terlalu ekstrim dalam mewujudkan apa yang diinginkannya. Bukannya kita sudah membahas hal ini dirapat sebelumnya?" ucap Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Ini situasi yang menyebalkan," gerutu Kibum.

"Tapi sayangnya kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi,"ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Kumpulkan semua anggota kita, dan kita akan sedikit memberi kejutan pada Sungmin,"lanjutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau benar-benar berniat untuk memberitahunya?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain,"

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah laboratorium canggih yang seharusnya terang benderang, tetapi laboratorium ini bahkan sama sekali tidak ada penerangan kecuali dari cahaya terang yang dikeluarkan sebuah tabung yang berukuran sangat besar. Seseorang sedari tadi terus saja mengamati pergerakan makhluk-makhluk hidup kecil yang ada di dalam tabung kaca berisi air itu. Sambil melihat, dia juga mencatat apa saja yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan virusnya?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam laboratorium itu,Lee Sooman.

"Sudah mulai stabil. Kita bisa mempercepat menyebarannya," jawab laki-laki yang sebelumnya, Tan Hangeng. "Tapi kau yakin mereka tidak akan menggagalkannya? Jumlah mereka sangat banyak jika dibandingkan dengan kita. Ditambah lagi mereka mempunyai Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun di sana," lanjut Hangeng.

"Tenang saja. Lee Sungmin tidak akan bisa menggagalkan rencana kita. Apalagi sampah-sampah lain yang ada di sekitarnya," ucap seorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk lagi ke dalam laboratorium itu dengan seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya. Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat banyaknya orang yang berkumpul di tempatnya di tahan ini, dimana dia sendiri terduduk paksa di sebuah kursi kayu dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat pada kursi kayu itu. Dia tidak akan heran jika saja yang melakukan penyekapan ini adalah Kingler dan juga Out Cast, tapi nyatanya yang dilihatnya sekarang di sini adalah semua anggota kelompoknya S.U dan juga gabungan dari Kingler dan juga Out Cast yang seharusnya ketiga kelompok itu saling bermusuhan. Sungmin merasa hanya dia saja yang menjadi musuh bagi semua kumpulan orang yang ada di depannya sekarang ini.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa anggotaku ada bersama kalian anggota bangsat lainnya?" hina Sungmin.

Seorang dari mereka yang menjadi ketua sementara hanya menyeringai mendengar hinaan Sungmin. "Karena kami semua adalah anggota Out Cast. Tidak ada yang sebenarnya kelompok mafia dengan nama Spider Unit. Mereka semua sudah hancur dan bergabung dengan kami. Kami hanya berusaha untuk memanipulasimu sehingga kau berpikir teman-temanmu masih berpihak padamu dan Spider Unit masih ada," ucap Kim Kibum yang sontak membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh, ada berita bagus juga. Kingler sebentar lagi akan hancur sama seperti S.U. Hampir semua anggota Kingler juga sudah berhasil kami hasut. Yang tersisa di sana hanyalah Lee Sooman dan Tan Hageng yang sudah berhasil kami kelabui," lanjut Kibum masih dengan sebuah seringai yang tidak menghilang.

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya marah. Pasti ada dalang dari semua ini sehingga bahkan anggotanya dan yang lainnya bisa dengan mudah di atur dan diperalat, tapi siapa yang mampu melakukan hal itu? Siapan yang paling kuat dan licik, berpengaruh yang bisa melakukan hal ini?

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

Seringai Kibum semakin lebar mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin."Hmm… maksudmu apa?" tanyanya kembali pura-pura tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Siapa ketua Out cast ini yang sebenarnya," ucap Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku yang melakukannya,"ucap suara yang sangat dikenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terbelak melihat Kyuhyun maju melewati kerumunan orang yang sedari tadi menutupnya. Apalagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya tidak percaya. Orang yang paling dia percaya dalam hidupnya ternyata ketua Out Cast yang memasukkan ummanya ke dalam penjara? Di saat di sini terjadi kejutan oleh semua anggota Out Cast pada Sungmin, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan anggota Kingler yang tersisa, Lee Sooman dan juga Tan Hangeng dalam menyebarkan virus yang sudah mereka buat ke seluruh dunia?

Apakah ada yang mencegahnya?

Atau inikah akhir dan dua orang itu menjadi pengendalian utama dunia ini?

Dan kenapa kelompok mafia itu yang tadinya hanya berisi kurang dari 10 orang ternyata anggotanya adalah seluruh S.U dan Kingler? Sebenarnya apa motif mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk membaca fanfic ini, mereview, memberi saran dan bahkan menfavenya. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua itu. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian atas fic ini dan atas segala kekurangan yang ada di sini serta keterlambatannya. Saya terkena WB hiks TTwTT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Teenage Dream**

**By D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Kami hanya anak remaja yang bahkan masih menduduki jenjang SMA, tetapi kenapa kehidupan kami bahkan lebih rumit dari kehidupan semua orang dewasa yang ada? Bahkan kami sudah terjun di dunia **_**underground**_** sampai-sampai akan keselamatan suatu negara dimana mereka orang dewasa hanya beberapa yang berani terjun di dalamnya.**

**Chapter 12: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_._

Sungmin tidak sanggup untuk menutupi rasa kagetnya. Wajahnya menjadi garang dan dia menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau? Jadi kau yang menjebloskan ummaku ke dalam penjara?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Sudah kubilang ini ide buruk, Cho," bisik Eunhyuk yang tepat berada di belakang Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan saran Eunhyuk. Dia malah berusaha untuk semakin mengkompromi Sungmin agar semakin marah.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun menyetujui pertanyaan Sungmin.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Cho! Tidak. Kita akan mati semua!' batin histeris semua manusia yang ada di sana kecuali Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan kebohongan itu.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa aneh padahal tidak ada yang lucu. "Jadi begitu, ya? Orang yang selama ini kucari ternyata kau, ya?" ucap Sungmin masih dengan tawa aneh dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai yang terukir di bibirnya.

Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menendang kaki kirinya sehingga bahkan tali tambang yang membuat kaki terikat tadi menjadi terlepas. Kemudian tangannya juga disentakkannya dan entah kenapa dengan mudahnya tali tambang yang kuat itu diputuskannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar dari sini," perintah Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh semua orang yang ada di sini terutama dirinya.

Sungmin sekali lagi tertawas aneh dan kemudian menyeringai lebar."Hmm… sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang peduli akan nyawa teman-temanmu? Atau kau berusaha menyingkirkan mereka agar kau lebih leluasa untuk berniat membunuhku?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang terakhir. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal itu, tapi apakah dia akan membantah? Jawabannya tidak. Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk memainkan perannya sampai pemimpin Out Cast yang asli datang ke ruang ini. Sekaligus, sekarang akan menjadi waktu yang bagus untuk melatih kembali kemampuan Sungmin yang lumayan untuk saat ini, tapi tidak sehebat dulu saat dia masih berada di Shadder. Kemampuan Sungmin saat ini menjadi prioritas utamanya apalagi ketika Sungmin akan berpihak pada mereka dan melawan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun bersiap dengan pistol yang diambil dari balik jaketnya, sedangkan Sungmin menghentakkan kedua tangannya dan dari lengan seragamnya keluar dua buah pisau yang kini digenggamnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun menembaki Sungmin. Sayangnya Sungmin menggerakkan tangan kanan dan juga tangan kirinya dengan akurat ke arah kedua peluru itu, menghantam peluru itu sehingga meleset ke arah dinding yang lain.

Tanpa diduga kini Sungmin sudah langsung bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyu. Segera diarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera membuat badannya sedikit melengkung ke belakang. Hampir saja pisau milik Sungmin mengenai kedua mata miliknya. Kedua tangannya kini menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya dan kini Kyuhyun mensaltokan dirinya ke belakang. Kakinya tepat menghantam kedua pisau milik Sungmin dan kini Sungmin yang tanpa pertahanan segera meraih dasi miliknya yang dilepaskannya dengan paksa kemudian dia menggerakan tangan kanannya dengan cepat ke arah samping sehingga membuat dasi miliknya itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam kedua peluru yang dilontarkan ke arahnya dan lagi-lagi mengenai dinding yang berada tak jauh darinya.

'Tenaga dan kecepatan yang luar biasa,' batin Kyuhyun ngeri melihat Sungmin. Bahkan dengan dasi yang tipis saja dia bisa menghalau peluru yang datang ke arahnya. Dan bahkan dengan kecepatan tinggi tangannya bergerak membuat dasinya menghantam peluru itu tanpa membuat dasi itu sendiri rusak terkoyak.

'Tapi sayangnya masih kurang lagi,' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun memencet sebuah tombol yang ada pada kedua pistol miliknya. Dari sisi bawah pistol miliknya keluar pisau yang menjadi satu dengan kedua pistol milik Kyuhyun. Selain itu, Kyuhyun tampak memberikan sebuah sinyal untuk kawan-kawannya di luar untuk melakukan sedikit kecurangan. Lampu remang-remang yang ada di ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja mati ditembak oleh Kyuhyun, selain itu tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu menjadi berasap dan semakin mempersulit Sungmin dalam melacak Kyuhyun dengan situasi yang double seperti ini.

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya dan berusaha menajamkan kedua pendengaran miliknya terhadap langkahan-langkahan kaki Kyuhyun. Ketika mendengarkan suara yang berasal dari arah kirinya, Sungmin segera melayangkan sebuah tendangan, tapi sayangnya yang ditendangnya hanya angin. Sungmin kembali mendengar suara langkahan kaki lagi. Kali ini Sungmin tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya, tapi yang dilakukannya malah salah. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang melesat mengenai bahu kanan miliknya. Sebuah peluru tanpa suara mengenai dirinya. Sungmin langsung mendecak kesal sambil memegang bahu kanan miliknya.

Sungmin kemudian berusaha untuk menormalkan denyut jantungnya dan berusaha untuk kembali berpikir rasional. Dia kemudian berjongkok dan memeriksa sela-sela antara celana panjang miliknya dan juga sepatu miliknya memastikan pistol yang disembunyikannya di sana masih ada. Sungmin kemudian melepaskan kain yang mengikat pistol itu dari kakinya. Kedua tangannya kemudian memegang dengan sangat erat kedua pistol itu. Sungmin kemudian kembali berdiri. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk mengonsentrasikan ketajaman telinga yang dimana kemampuan itu sudah lama tertidur karena tidak pernah lagi diasahnya, tidak pernah lagi digunakannya ketika dia berhenti menjadi salah satu anggota Shadder yang terhebat yang tentu saja masih dibawah Presiden of Shadder, Kim Ryeowook.

Sungmin lagi-lagi mendengar suara berisik yang seperti suara langkahan kaki, tapi Sungmin yakin itu bukan. Kemungkinan itu hanyalah sebuah audio yang dibuat bergema dalam ruangan tertutup ini oleh rekan-rekan Kyuhyun yang lain yang ada di luar dari ruangan gelap terisolasi ini. Ingat bukan bahwa tadi Kyuhyun sempat memberi sebuah sinyal pada teman-temannya di luar untuk melakukan sesuatu entah apa, dan mungkin Kyuhyun meminta temannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berusaha untuk mengacaukan konsentrasi telinganya secara keseluruhan dan kemudian Kyuhyun bisa kembali menyerangnya seperti sebuah peluru tanpa suara yang mengenai bahu kanannya.

Sungmin kembali mendengar suara. Kali ini seperti suara barang yang jatuh dan jumlahnya entah berapa, tapi Sungmin memprediksinya sangat banyak. Suara barang jatuh itu terus terdengar secara bergantian, bersusulan. Ketika suara-suara itu berhenti, bersamaan dengan itu juga tiba-tiba saja Sungmin dapat merasakan hidungnya mencium sesuatu. Asap yang sangat pekat dan membuat pikiran Sungmin kembali kacau. Sungmin mendecak kesal. Benda-benda yang jatuh itu pasti adalah bom asap yang baru saja Kyuhyun lemparkan kekeselilingnya.

Sungmin terbelak ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku. 'Sialan,' maki Sungmin dalam hatinya. Bom asap itu bukan hanya bom asap biasa, tapi bom asap beracun untuk melumpuhkan semua pergerakan tubuh. Sungmin kemudian merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu untuk berdiri lagi dan dia terjatuh berlutut. Dalam kesadarannya yang tinggal setengah, Sungmin masih bisa mendengar suara-suara yang muncul disekelilingnya. Kali ini suara langkah manusia yang sangat banyak bergema ditelingnya. Kali ini Sungmin sangat yakin itu bukanlah sebuah efek audio walaupun pendengarannya sudah tidak terlalu maksimal dikarenakan oleh gas beracun itu. Sungmin yakin kini bukan hanya Kyuhyun dan juga dirinya yang ada diruang gelap ini, melainkan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang lainnya juga ada mengelilingi dirinya yang membuat Sungmin semakin mendecak kesal karena dia merasa dipermainkan dan juga sangat lemah.

Dengan paksaan Sungmin membuat dirinya kembali berdiri dan menajamkan telinganya kembali. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya dan dia fokus mendengarkan suara langkahan kaki itu. Sungmin kemudian menutup matanya dan ketika dia sudah bisa melacak keberadan musuhnya dengan pasti, Sungmin kembali membuka matanya dan menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan. Sungmin hanya bisa menyeringai puas mendapati kemampuannya yang asli masih bisa keluar dalam keadaannya yang tidak terlalu memungkian seperti ini. Sungmin kembali menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya, kembali melepaskan peluru dari kedua pistol miliknya.

Sungmin tampak menyeringai ketika semakin banyak teriakan kesakitan yang didengarnya. Bahkan saking senangnya dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan lagi racun pelumpuh yang seharusnya masih bereaksi terhadap tubuhnya. Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika dia merasakan angin aneh yang terjadi di tenguknya. Sungmin hendak menunduk tapi sayangnya gerakannya terlalu lambat dan punggung bagian atasnya terkena tebasan pisau. Sontak saja bajunya terobek bahkan sampai meninggalkan bekas luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Sungmin mendecak kesal, tapi kemudian dia kembali menyeringai lagi ketika mencium bau darah yang jelas-jelas bukan hanya berasal dari tubuhnya, tapi bau darah itu terus saja berpindah-pindah. Kadang dekat dengannya dan juga kadang agak jauh darinya. Itu pasti bau darah yang ada di pisau yang tadi mengenai punggungnya.

Kali ini Sungmin menajamkan penciuman miliknya, ketika merasa bau darah itu hanya beberapa meter darinya, Sungmin berlari ke arah sana tanpa membiarkan langkahan kakinya menimbulkan suara kemudian dia memutarkan badannya dan melayangkan kakinya, menendang dengan keras orang tak terlihat yang berada di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum senang saat dia mengenai sasarannya dan mendapati orang yang tadi menyerang punggungnya mengerang kesakitan. Sungmin sontak saja langsung mengenal siapa orang yang menyerangnya tadi dari suara kecil yang dihasilkan orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyeringai ketika orang yang paling diincarnya tepat berada di depannya walaupun dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat jelas karena ruangan ini sangat gelap. Sungmin hampir saja melepaskan sebuah peluru ke arah Kyuhyun jika saja sebuah peluru yang entah siapa yang menembaknya dan dari mana asalnya menghantam pistol miliknya. Sungmin bisa merasakan pistolnya langsung saja berlubang dan tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali lagi.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin mencoba untuk menembaknya lagi dengan menggunakan pistolnya yang satunya lagi yang ada di tangan kirinya, tiba-tiba saja ruangan ini menjadi terang benderang padahal tadinya Kyuhyun sudah memecahkan semua bola lampu yang ada di ruangan ini dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Sungmin mendapati orang yang sangat dikenalnya kini berdiri di luar ruangan memandangnya dari kaca yang menjadi satu-satunya medium agar dapat melihat ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang meringkuk kesakitan karena terluka oleh tembakan milik Sungmin.

"Sudah cukup. Kalau kau memang ingin bertarung dengan pemimpin Out Cast, seharusnya kau bertarung denganku bukan dirinya. Akulah pemimpin yang sebenarnya." Orang itu, Park Jungsoo atau yang lebih kenal dengan nama Leeteuk kini memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sungmin semakin membelakkan matanya ketika mendengarkan hal itu. Apa maksudnya ini? Bukannya ummanya itu salah satu yang terjebak akan aksi Out Cast yang menyebabkannya tertangkap dan di penjara, kan? Lalu kenapa kini ummanya mengaku sebagai pemimpin sebagai kelompok mafia bangsat itu? Berita karang macam apa lagi yang dikarang setelah kenyataan bahwa S.U dan sebagian Kingler anggota Out Cast? Jadi apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya beberapa tahun ini? Sebuah tindakan yang sangat sia-sia? Tidak berguna?

"Itu tidak mungkin. Ummaku tidak mungkin pemimpin mafia bangsat itu ketika dirinya di penjara oleh aksi mafia bangsat itu. Kau pasti salah satu dari mereka yang menyamar dan menggunakan topeng yang mirip dengan wajah ummaku!" seru Sungmin dengan keras.

Tampaknya Leeteuk sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perkataan Sungmin, atau mungkin juga tidak. Kini dia melangkahkan dirinya di depan pintu menuju ruangan itu. Leeteuk segera membuka pintu itu dan tidak menutupnya kembali. Dia mulai berjalan menuju Sungmin yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Leeteuk tampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke balik jas hitam miliknya dan hal itu membuat Sungmin langsung bersiaga dengan mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah Leeteuk. Kini Leeteuk mengambil sebuah pistol juga dari balik jas hitam miliknya dan mereka berdua saling mengarahkan pistol ke satu sama lain.

Sungmin menarik pelatuk miliknya, tapi betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika tidak ada satupun peluru yang keluar dari sana dan mengenai Leeteuk. Kini Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sinis. Sekarang gilirannya yang melakukan serangan. Dia bergerak cepat dan menarik tangan kiri Sungmin yang masih lurus ke depan lalu membanting Sungmin dengan keras ke lantai.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jika kau berusaha untuk membunuhku atas pikiran konyolmu. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan gara-gara kekonyolanmu bawahanku semua akan mati tidak berguna bersama dengan orang di seluruh dunia ini karena rencanaku gagal dalam menghentikan invasi virus itu," ucap Leeteuk dengan nada dan tatapan sinis. Tanpa perasaan Leeteuk menginjak keras perut Sungmin dan menembak Sungmin hampir mengenai jantung miliknya. Untung saja agak ke bawah, tapi tentu saja itu sangat sakit dan Sungmin berteriak histeris. Leeteuk ingin menembak lagi. Kali ini dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah yang lebih atas, tepat berhadapan dengan jantung milik Sungmin, tapi sayangnya sebuah ucapan dari seseorang membuatnya berhenti untuk menarik pelatuk pistol miliknya.

"_I beg you not to kill him_," ucap Kyuhyun penuh dengan penekanan sedangkan Leeteuk masih memilih-milih melakukan permintaan Kyuhyun atau tidak, tapi kemudian dia memasukkan kembali pistol miliknya ke balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan terluka, tapi tidak bisa dibilang ringan maupun berat juga.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Seharusnya aku mati saja. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua pengkhianatan ini," ucap Sungmin dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan tatapan kosong. Luka tembakan yang dibuat Leeteuk benar-benar sangat berpengaruh pada tubuhnya dan juga luka batin yang sangat dalam memperlengkap semuanya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia berusaha untuk berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Sungmin yang tergeletak di lantai tidak berdaya. Meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan anggota-anggota lainnya yang terluka oleh tembakan Sungmin. Mereka semua meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang kini perlahan kehilangan kesadaran milliknya.

'Ne, appa. Apa ini alasanmu meninggalkan S.U?' batin Sungmin sebelum hanya kegelapan saja yang bisa didapati oleh matanya.

.

.

.

Mata itu perlahan terbuka dan sang pemiliknya langsung terbangun dengan keadaan yang sangat kaget. dia mengerutkan kening miliknya, berusaha untuk mencari tahu kenapa dia bisa berada diruangan sederhana ini dan juga luka yang ada disekitar dadanya dan juga bahu kanannya yang sudah diperban. Sepertinya ada obat penghilang rasa sakit yang juga disuntikkan padanya. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Dia tidak yakin makhluk yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Park Jungsoo yang melakukannya. Mengingat nama kedua orang itu, dia langsung menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal dan meremas selimut yang digunakannya.

Orang itu, Lee Sungmin langsung memasang gerakan siaga ketika dia melihat ke arah pintu yang perlahan tergeser dan menampakkan seseorang yang merupakan anggota kelompoknya sendiri, S.U atau bisa dibilang mantan atau tidak pernah terjadi. _Well,_ S.U hanya sebuah cover dan tidak pernah ada sepertinya entah sejak kapan dan dirinya dipermainkan begitu saja padahal dirinya sudah percaya pada semua anggotanya dan memikul beban nyawa semuanya, tapi inikah yang dia dapat diakhir?

Sungmin melihat orang itu, Kim Yesung kini masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini dengan sebuah nampan yang penuh dengan makanan dan juga minuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Kau tidak lihat aku membawa apa? Apa kau sudah mulai buta?" balas Yesung tidak kalah sinisnya.

Sungmin hanya mendecak kesal dan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalas lagi perkataan Yesung. Dia hanya diam dan terus mengamati setiap pergerakan Yesung. Orang ini salah satu dari orang-orang licik itu. Kini sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dipercayai Sungmin.

"Aku percaya bahwa aku dibiarkan di sana untuk mati, tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

Yesung meletakkan nampan itu di atas selimut milik Sungmin kemudian mengambil salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana dan duduk. Tak lupa dia juga menyalakan rokok miliknya dan mulai menghirupnya. "Kau benar. Beruntung aku masih punya hutang budi padamu sehingga aku berani untuk menyelamatkanmu dari sana dengan membantah perintah ketuaku sendiri," jawab Yesung seraya menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak merasa itu sebagai alasan bagimu untuk membantah perintahnya," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk keuntunganku sendiri. Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Ryeowook keluar dari ruang lingkup _underground _ini dan masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau menyelamatkanku saat itu dari panti asuhan di Itali yang mendiktator kami untuk menjadi pembunuh sadis saat umur kami masih muda," ucap Yesung. "Aku tidak ingin dia mengotori tangannya lebih jauh lagi," lanjut Yesung.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghelah napas. "_That's not a simple thing."_ Sungmin mengambil rokok mlik Yesung tanpa ijin dan menghirupnya.

"_I know_. Apalagi ketika kita bergerak sendiri dan tidak di bawah perintahnya. Walaupun tujuan kita sama untuk menghentikan tiga orang itu, Leeteuk pasti akan berusaha untuk menghancurkan kita karena kita tidak berada di pihaknya." Yesung kembali mengambil rokok baru dan menyalakannya. Dia tidak protes ketika Sungmin mengambil yang tadinya untuk dirinya.

Sungmin menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Kenapa tidak mengandalkan mereka saja? Aku yakin mereka bisa menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook."

"Tapi mereka tidak akan membiarkannya hidup. Berbeda denganmu."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya sama sekali tidak memilih untuk berbicara. Seperti terlalu larut dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

Sungmin kemudian menjauhkan nampan berisi makanan itu menjauh dari depannya dan meletakkannya ke atas lemari kecil yang ada di samping kanannya. Dia kemudian bergerak, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di ruangan itu, menikmati pemandangan luar.

"_He's not a person I used to know_," ucap Sungmin dengan nada kecil sambil masih memperhatikan gedung-gedung tinggi yang ada di depannya melalui perantara kaca tipis tersebut, tapi kemudian Sungmin memicingkan matanya ketika melihat benda aneh yang tadinya kecil, tapi perlahan membesar karena semakin dekat dan bergerak di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kemudian Sungmin sadar bahwa benda itu akan tertabrak masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Kita kedatangan tamu, Yesung," ucap Sungmin kemudian berlari menjauh dari jendela itu dan kemudian Yesung siap dengan pistol yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya dibalik jaket miliknya. Benda yang entah apa itu sesuai dengan prediksi Sungmin menghantam kaca, juga bahkan membuat retak dinding-dinding dan merusak lantai ketika benda itu sudah masuk dan menghantam lantai.

Mereka berdua terkaget ketika mengetahui setidaknya itu bukan benda sembarangan, tetapi benda yang bisa bergerak, atau makhluk hidup walaupun dia sebuah mesin. Sebuah mesin yang berbentuk manusia, sebuah androit. Walaupun rusaknya sangat parah, tapi keduanya masih bisa mengenal sosok itu. Yoona. Androit buatan Sungmin selain Hyoyeon, tapi kemudian di hack dan digunakan Yesung dulu sebagai media untuk melawan Sungmin.

"Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Kupikir Hyoyeon sudah kuperintahkan untuk menghancurkannya," ucap Sungmin. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap ke arah Yesung. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kau yang mengirimnya ke sini?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi anak yang tidak sopan?" Sungmin dan juga Yesung terkaget saat mendengar suara Leeteuk yang ternyata keluar dari mulut Yoona. Keduanya sontak saja mengerutkan kening mereka. Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi orang yang tidak kukenal?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis. Dia bahkan seperti sudah tidak menganggap Leeteuk sebagai ummanya.

Leeteuk tampaknya sama sekali tidak menjawab itu dan membuat Sungmin menjadi kesal. Sungmin kemudian memberikan kode pada Yesung untuk menyerahkan pistol miliknya pada dirinya. Yesungslangsung saja melemparkan pistol miliknya yang ditangkap Sungmin dengan mulus. Kemudian Sungmin perlahan berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Yoona yang sepertinya dalam beberapa menit kemudian sudah tidak akan bergerak lagi. Akan rusak total untuk selamanya.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Apa yang membuatmu di penjara adalah Out cast dan kau penjara karena mereka membangkang dan menipumu saat itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Aku sendiri yang menjebloskan diri. Itu semua sudah termasuk dalam rencanaku agar membuat Sooman berpikir dia sudah tidak ada lagi musuh dan beberapa hari kemudian kau tahu bahwa aku bebas dari penjara untuk kembali menggembang tugasku untuk menghentikan rencana licik mereka," jelas Leeteuk dalam suara seperti robot yang mulai serak-serak.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak memberi tahuku tentang hal itu? Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Aku berusaha menangkap mereka untuk mengeluarkanmu dari penjara padahal kau sendiri yang berkeinginan untuk masuk ke sana?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara keras. Dia bahkan hampir masuk dalam kategori berteriak.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatur emosimu ketika mendengar berita bahwa aku di penjara. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan untuk mencapai ambisi kecilmu untuk mengeluarkanku dari penjara. Kau berbuat brutal pada anggota Out Cast yang awal dan kau bahkan bergabung dengan kepolisian. Hanya kasus itu saja kau sudah berulah terlalu heboh, apalagi ketika kau mendengar bahwa Ryeowook berniat melakukan invasi virus? Kira-kira aksi gila apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan dengan mengorbankan semua teman-temanmu tanpa kau sadari?" Ucapan Leeteuk sontak membuat Sungmin bungkam total. Itu memang salah satu kelemahannya yang terbesar. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan dengan baik emosinya. Apa yang diperbuatnya selalu perbuatan spontan yang berbahaya.

"Hmm… sebetulnya lumayan berguna juga. Dengan ada kau yang selalu membuat kekacauan dengan iming-iming ingin menangkap semua anggota Out Cast yang kujadikan kambing hitam untuk membebaskanku, ketiga orang itu perhatiannya cukup dialihkan perhatiannya olehmu jadi kami bisa membuat vaksin untuk mematikan virus itu jika virus itu memang benar-benar diluncurkan, dan juga membuat rencana dan mesin untuk menghentikan penyebaran virus itu," lanjut Leeteuk kembali.

Tak lama kemudian setelah mengucapkan hal itu, mesin yang ada di dalam tubuh Yoona sudah tidak bisa menahan kerusakan yang ada lebih lama lagi. Sungmin yang tahu akan hal itu segera berlari menjauh dari lokasi Yoona dan hal itupun berlaku pada Yesung. Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh Yoona meledak begitu saja. Untung saja ledakannya tidak terlalu besar. Tidak sampai menimbulkan kebakaran besar dan kehancuran gedung ini.

"Ada baiknya kita pergi dari sini sekarang," ucap Yesung yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Sungmin.

Hampir saja Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu jika saja tidak ada suatu pikiran yang terbesit di dalam pikirannya. Androit itu seharusnya sudah hancur dan Sungmin yakin benar. Jika memang sudah hancur seperti Hyoyeon sebelumnya, hanya dia yang mampu membuatnya. Setahunya ummanya sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat dalam bidang teknologi dan Sungmin ragu dia menyewa orang hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan menyebalkan itu karena jika memang Leeteuk melakukannya, dia akan mengeluarkan banyak uang dan pasti akan ada berita kontrovensial yang tidak mungkin diinginkan Leeteuk dalam hari-hari genting seperti ini. Pilihan terakhir yaitu Leeteuk pasti membuatnya sendiri, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sungmin melangkah dirinya kembali ke mesin yang masih tersisa dan juga tidak terlalu termakan oleh api. Sungmin kemudian berlutut dan melihat ke arah mesin itu. Dia berusaha untuk mengetahui jenis bahan apa yang digunakan oleh Leeteuk dan Sungmin mendapati bahwa mesin dari tubuh Yoona terbuat dari bahan lain yang sebelumnya digunakannya pada Yoona dan bahan yang digunakan sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, tapi beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Dia pernah membaca bahan itu disalah satu dokumen rahasia milik appanya yang secara tidak sengaja ditemukannya dan kemudian dibacanya. Tadinya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari dokumen itu, tapi kini dia tahu betul apa artinya.

"Hahaha…. kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat?" ucap Sungmin dengan tawa aneh yang membuat Yesung semakin mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang aneh.

"Sekarang aku tahu siapa dia dan aku tidak akan memanggilnya umma lagi karena dia memang bukan. Dia yang asli sudah lama mati, ya? Kenapa aku tidak sadar sama sekali dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh di bawah bayang-bayangnya? Hahaha… ini sangat konyol," ucap Sungmin sekali lagi dengan tawa aneh yang semakin besar. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berhenti melakukan hal itu dan kemudian bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, menatap Yesung dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Kita akan melakukannya," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

"Kita bergerak malam ini juga khukhu…" ucap Sungmin masih dengan sebuah seringai dengan tawa aneh yang terdengar mengerikan.

'Ne, appa. Tidak apakan kalau aku membunuhnya ketika lepas kendali? Kau bisa membuatnya sebanyak yang kau inginkan lagi, kan?' batin Sungmin sinis.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Yesung terus saja menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di dalam mobil ini. Sungmin mendecak kesal. Seharusnya Yesung saja yang menunggu di sini dan dia yang pergi mengecek masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu. Tapi dengan resiko mungkin saja dia meledakkan gedung ini jika bertemu dengan Ryeowook atau Tan Hangeng atau Lee Sooman. Sungmin kini sibuk melihat ke arah pintu gudang besar yang nyaris bobrok itu. Dirinya menunggu tidak sabar Yesung keluar dari sana dengan menyibukkan dirinya dengan menyisap rokok yang sudah hampir habis. Mungkin Sungmin akan tetap duduk di sana dalam keadaan bosan untuk beberapa menit ke depannnya jika saja dia tidak melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya kini masuk ke dalam gudang besar itu, melewati pintu yang nyaris bobrok itu tadi.

Orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gedung besar itu tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya datang ke sini untuk menyergap Ryeowook ketika dia sibuk dengan clientnya yang menginginkan untuk membeli beberapa tabung virus yang akan diedarkannya dalam hitungan enam hari dan juga tentu saja dengan vaksinnya. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolaknya untuk memegang senjata dan juga berkelahi. Dia sudah cukup capek dan bosan menunggu tidak melakukan apapun di dalam mobil ini.

Sungmin kemudian membuka pintu mobil miliknya dan ketika berada di luar, dijatuhkannya puntung rokok miliknya dan kemudian menginjaknya untuk mematikan apinya dan menutup kembali pintu mobil miliknya. Dengan jalan yang santai tanpa tergesa-gesa dia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang tua yang nyaris tidak memiliki penerangan. Sungmin bahkan tidak merasa takut. Dia bahkan bersiul-siul senang dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke saku celananya dan mengenggap erat kedua pistol yang dia sembunyikan di sana. Perlahan Sungmin menaiki anak tangga yang ada dan kemudian dia sudah berada pada lantai teratas. Dilantai teratas ini hanya ada sebuah pintu dimana ketika dibuka akan terlihat bagian teratas gedung yang sama sekali tidak beratap. Hanya ada langit dan langit malam yang akan menyapamu.

Kini Sungmin mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari sakunya untuk sementara dan mendorong pintu yang ada di depannya yang sudah rusak dan sama sekali tidak terkunci. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, Sungmin bisa melihat Ryeowook yang masih berdiri segar bugar dengan sebuah seringai, clientnya yang tampaknya sudah mati karena adu tembak antara Yesung, Kyuhyun dan juga dirinya. Sedangkan kini kondisi Yesung cukup parah. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah dan tangan kanannya sepertinya terkena tembakan yang kini ditutupinya dengan tangan kirinya. Kondisi Kyuhyun masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Untungnya dia sama sekali tidak terluka, tapi sepertinya stamina terkuras melawan Ryeowook atau mungkin melawan Yesung. Entahlah. Yang manapun sama saja.

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati pintu itu dan kini ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara langkahan kaki baru dan mereka mendapati Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan dua pistol di tangannya masing-masing.

"Siapa yang menjadi lawanku dan akan kubunuh pertama kali? tanya Sungmin dengan seringai yang beberapa hari ini terlalu banyak diperlihatkannya.

Sungmin kini berlari dan yang dijadikannya sasaran untuk yang pertama tentu saja adalah Ryeowook. Sungmin mulai menembak ke arah Ryeowook, tapi dengan mudahnya Ryeowook membuat peluru itu nyasar hanya dengan sebilah pisau saja. Kini Ryeowook tidak hanya diam di tempatnya dan menghindari Sungmin, tapi kini dia juga ikut berlari dengan membuang pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya tadi. Sungmin yang mengetahui kedua pistolnya sudah tidak berpeluru segera membuangnya juga sama seperti Ryeowook.

Ketika mereka setidaknya sudah saling berhadapan, Sungmin melayangkan sebuah tinjunya, tapi kemudian ditangkis Ryeowook dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Ryeowook kemudian berusaha untuk mencengkram tangan kanan Sungmin tersebut dan mengangkatnya serhingga kini Sungmin dijungkir balik, tapi sebelum kaki Sungmin mengenai lantai beton dan dia masih melayang di udara, kaki kanannya digerakkannya untuk menendang Ryeowook, tapi sayangnya Ryeowook dengan mudah menangkap telapak kaki kanan Sungmin dan dia bahkan meremasnya dengan keras. Kini Sungmin sudah mendarat di lantai dengan kedua tangannya yang sebagai penopang sedangkan kaki kanannya yang masih di tahan oleh Ryeowook.

Sungmin kemudian hanya membuat tangan kirinya saja yang menahan berat badannya, lalu dibuatnya tangan kirinya itu sedikit berputar bersama dengan seluruh badannya juga yang membuat Ryeowook melepaskan cengkramannya dari kaki Sungmin dan dia juga terkena pukulan dari kedua kaki Sungmin. Setelah selesai berputar, Sungmin mengganti tangan kirinya menjadi tangan kanannya yang kini menjadi penopang dan kemudian dia bersalto ke belakang untuk kembali berdiri lagi.

Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya kini menslidekan dirinya berusaha untuk menendang salah satu kaki Ryeowook. Ketika sudah dekat, Ryeowook menghindar, tapi Sungmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan kemejanya dan sebelum Ryeowook lebih jauh darinya, dengan pisau yang tadi dikeluarkannya, dia menyayat kedua kaki Ryeowook saat dia melompat menghindari slide kaki milik Sungmin. Ryeowook juga kemudian bergerak cepat, saat masih melayang dan kakinya dilukai oleh Sungmin, dia mengeluarkan dua pisau juga dari saku celananya dan memutarkan badannya di udara dan tepat saat itu juga Sungmin berdiri sehingga Ryeowook semakin dipermudah untuk menyerang dari atas. Kedua tangannya yang memegang pisau itu kemudian mengincar punggu Sungmin. Satunya berhasil menusuk cukup dalam, tapi yang satunya terlempar ketika berada dengan pisau milik Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kesal melihat punggungnya yang tertusuk langsung saja melemparkan pisau yang ada pada tangan kanannya ke arah Ryeowook yang hampir saja mengenai leher laki-laki itu jika saja dia tidak menggerakkannya sedikit ke arah kiri. Dengan kasar Sungmin menarik pisau itu keluar dari punggungnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya dan juga bajunya yang sudah kotor. Baru saja Sungmin memutarkan badannya dan melayangkan sebuah tendangan yang akan mengenai pinggul Ryeowook, tiba-tiba saja pukulan dari arah kiri Ryeowook datang dan hampir mengenai wajah laki-laki itu jika saja Ryeowook tidak menunduk kemudian memukul dengan keras perut orang yang tiba-tiba menyerang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun dan buruknya lagi tangan Ryeowook yang memukul perut Kyuhyun memegang sebuah pisau dan pisau itu tentu saja langsung tertusuk masuk sangat dalam ke dalam perut Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung termuntah darah dan membuat Sungmin syok seketika.

Ryeowook menyeringai melihat reaksi Sungmin. Dia malah semakin menjadi-jadi menyerang Kyuhyun untuk melihat reaksi yang menurutnya lucu dari wajah Sungmin. Dia kemudian menarik dengan sangat kasar pisau itu dari perut Kyuhyun kemudian memutarkan badannya dengan kaki kiri yang terangkat kemudian menendang Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras sampai Kyuhyun terlempar cukup jauh dan parahnya lagi tempat mereka bertarung sekarang adalah spot yang dekat dengan pagar pelindung agar kau tidak langsung terjun bebas jatuh dari gedung berlantai lima ini. Parahnya lagi Kyuhyun menghantam pagar pelindung itu yang sudah berkarat dan tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya dan juga hempasan yang terlalu besar dari tendangan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang melihat itu mau tidak mau semakin membulatkan kedua bola matanya apalagi melihat secara slow motion Kyuhyun yang perlahan keluar dari kawasan gedung ini, melayang di udara dan tak lama kemudian terjun bebas dari gedung berlantai lima ini dengan tidak sadar.

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" Sungmin berteriak histeris dengan kedua matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Sungmin kemudian menggertakkan giginya kesal dan berwajah sangat marah. Bahkan aura membunuhnya yang aslinya kini sudah keluar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" seru Sungmin dengan sangat keras sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menyambutnya dengan seringai dan kekehan aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_This why I sent him_. Aku tidak peduli jika dia mati dibunuh Ryeowook, tapi yang pasti jika itu terjadi Sungmin pasti akan sangat berhasrat untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Ryeowook. Dengan begini kita tidak perlu takut kita berada dalam pihak yang kalah,"ucap Leeteuk penuh dengan seringai licik. Sedangkan Kibum yang merupakan satu-satunya yang ada diruang yang penuh dengan televisi ini yang menampilkan sedari tadi apa yang dilakukan oleh keempat orang-orang itu di atas gudang tua itu. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari lantai lima itu yang sudah pasti nyawanya tidak mungkin selamat.

Orang yang ada disampingnya ini gila. Sama gilanya dengan Sungmin. Melakukan apapun yang merupakan ambisinya walaupun harus mengorbankan apa yang ada disekelilinganya. Mungkin orang yang ada disampingnya ini bahkan lebih gila lagi dari Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika semua berbalik memusuhimu. Apalagi yang bisa kau harapkan dan kau andalkan?_

_._

_Ketika pada akhirnya kekurangan dari segala kesempurnaanmulah yang akan menjadi penolongmu pada akhirnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review~~~**

**Miruki : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Main, lama banget baru updatenya. Smoga menyukainya~

**Guest : **Maaf, jika jalan ceritanya kacau dan bikin bingung banget. Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya~

**Qichul : **Ini sudah dilanjut dan sungmin antara bergabung dan juga tidak. Smoga menyukainya~

**Khe-Ai Dyanka : **Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun ndk suka pada Ryeowook saat dia jadi bawahannya karena dia sudah tahu bahwa Ryeowook sebenarnya pemimpin Shadder dan bukannya Kibum. Smoga chpt ini makin seru dan makin menyenangkan~

**vha chandra **: Anneyeong eoni~ Haha.. pennameku memang membingkan, tapi eoni bisa panggil aku Day~ Ndk apa-apa,kok. Malah aku senang fic ini masih dapat review. Mm… bukannya ficku terlalu memusingkan, ya? Tapi hehe… ndk apalah kalau eoni merasa fic ini bermutu. terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Smoga chpt kali ini menghibur seperti yang lainnya.

**Hwang Tae Rin : **Makasih. haha.. begitulah. soalnya Sungmin itu orangnya terlalu emosional dan selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan meledak-ledak. Lihat saja dalam kasus ummanya. Dia terlalu bertindak sendiri dan menyusahkan yang lainnya tanpa dia sadari karena sifat itulah hanya saat klimaks saja baru dia bisa diberitahu rencana semuanya~~ Mian, tidak bisa kilat. Baru-baru ini ada masalah dalam senseku akan SJ. Mereka hilang beberapa minggu ini dan susah untuk melanjutkan fic ini tanpa sense itu….

**Lee Minry : **Umm… sebetulnya Kyuhyun bukan ketuanya. Dia hanya berpura-pura seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas. Leeteuk yang adalah dalangnya yg sebenarnya :D Mian tidak bisa update cepat. Aku ada masalah beberapa hari yang lalu dan terima kasih sudah bersedia meninggalkan jejak~

**ZaAra eviLKyu **: begitulah. Mereka sebenarnya sekutu. Dan Kyuhyun bukan ketuanya seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas selain itu semua pertanyaanku sudah dijawab di atas. Smoga sudah jelas~~ kalau belum bisa ditanyakan lagi. Aku akan menjelaskannya lagi dengan lebih dichapt depan

**Maximumelf : **sayangnya itu diperlukan. Sungmin perlu dilukai untuk hal tertentu. Hmm… sebetulnya Sungmin tidak diajak sama sekali dan dia hanya sementara menjadi anggora Out Cast :D

**JewelsStar : **Tentu saja marah :D Entahlah. Untuk saat ini pada Out Cast tapi entah ke depannya. WB itu writer block. Mian, tidak bisa update kilat WB itu masih ada. Ditambah lagi aku sempat kehilangan senseku akan SJ.

**KyuMin Child Clouds **: Ndk diapa-apain, kok. Cuma ditembak lagi *plakkk* Err… kayaknya susah untuk KyuMin momentnya karena sudah hampir sampai puncak jadi harus fokus sama jalan ceritanya, tapi bakal aku usahakan untuk menyelipkannya :D

**Fishy Kece : **Ya, ketiga kelompok itu memang sekutu. Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya

**SsungMine **: Ini sudah dilanjut. Mian tidak bisa update cepat. Makasih buat semangatnya! Smoga chpt ini cukup memuaskan :D

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, menfave dan mengalert sampai detik ini. **_**One more chapter to go and this will end. Hope you still exicted to wait for it. **_


	13. Chapter 13 (A)

**Teenage Dream**

**By D2L**

**Rate T+**

**Genre: Crime/Suspense**

**Summary: Kami hanya anak remaja yang bahkan masih menduduki jenjang SMA, tetapi kenapa kehidupan kami bahkan lebih rumit dari kehidupan semua orang dewasa yang ada? Bahkan kami sudah terjun di dunia **_**underground**_** sampai-sampai akan keselamatan suatu negara dimana mereka orang dewasa hanya beberapa yang berani terjun di dalamnya.**

**Chapter 13 (A) : **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_._

Sungmin memandang ngeri melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sama sekali tidak bisa dilihatnya, tetapi kemudian entah kenapa tatapan ketakutan itu hilang digantikan dengan sebuah seringai licik. "Bercanda. Kau pikir yang pernah menjadi _partner in crime_ku selemah itu dan kau bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah? Kami tidak akan disebut mesin pembunuh di New York jika kemampuan kami hanya begitu, dan tidak akan menjadi kaki tanganmu, President of Shadder," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai licik.

"Kyuhyun yang aslinya sedang berusaha untuk melumpuhkan appanya, Tan Hangeng," ucap Sungmin semakin merekahkan seringainya. "Dan ini kuambil darimu, ya?" lanjut Sungmin kembali.

Di tangan Sungmin kini ada sebuah flashdisk yang membuat Ryeowook menggertakkan giginya marah. Dengan cepat dia mengambil dua buah pistol dari sakunya, tapi sebelum dia sempat menembak ke arah Sungmin, tiba-tiba saja ada bola-bola yang mengelinding ke arahnya kemudian mengeluarkan asap yang membuat Ryeowook refleks menutup matanya sebentar.

Mungkin Ryeowook hanya menutup matanya sebentar, tapi sesaat itu terjadi, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memukul punggungnya dengan sangat keras dengan sebuah besi mungkin. Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dengan kasar ke arah belakang dan mendecak kesal ketika dia tidak bisa mendapati bayangan sang pemukul itu dibalik asap-asap yang menyebalkan ini.

Normal jika saja kau mengedipkan matamu sesekali apalagi dalam keadaan yang berasap seperti ini dan herannya setiap kali Ryeowook mengedipkan matanya, yang artinya penjagaannya berkurang dan dia tidak bisa melihat keselilingnya untuk sesaat, pasti disaat itulah datangan serangan. Baru-baru ini saja Ryeowook harus mengerang dan jatuh berlutut dengan kaki kanannnya ketika sebuah pisau tiba-tiba saja dilesatkan menuju kaki kirinya. Untung saja pisau itu hanya menggores dan tidak tertancap ke dalamnya.

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu disaat aku tidak mengetatkan pertahananku dan menyerangku?' batin Ryeowook kesal. Kali ini dia terus saja melihat, mengedarkan pandangannya dengan teliti dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Ryeowook sekali lagi mendecak kesal dan dia bangkit berdiri. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berjalan pergi dari tempatnya sekarang karena dia tahu seluruh tempat ini, bukan hanya keselilingnya yang diselimuti oleh kabut, itu artinya Sungmin atau Yesung seharusnya pandangan matanya terhalangi juga dan mereka tidak akan bisa tahu dengan mudah pergerakan-pergerakan yang dibuat masing-masing, tapi pergerakan Ryeowook yang sangat kecil seperti mengedipkan bola matanya saja bisa ketahuan. Ada hal yang ganjal di sini.

Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk tidak mengedipkan matanya kembali, tapi asap ini benar-benar memberikan efek yang sangat hebat padanya. Matanya terasa sangat kering dan dia ingin mengedipkannya segera mungkin. Tanpa dia sadari dia melakukannya dan tiba-tiba sebuah benda dari jarak jauh dilesatkan lagi ke Ryeowook.

Untung saja Ryeowook masih menajamkan telinganya dan dia mendengar suara hembusan tak lazim. Dengan segera Ryeowook mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah datang benda itu dan menembakinya. terjadi suara decitan yang cukup keras. Sepertinya benda yang dilesatkan itu adalah sebuah peluru. Ryeowook kemudian dengan cepat menambak kembali karena kemungkinan pelakunya masih berada di sana, tapi sepertinya pelakunya sudah berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook mendecak kesal dan dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berdiam diri apalagi ketika dia mendapatkan sedikit clue dimana kedua orang itu. Suara langkahan kaki yang berasal dari arah kirinya. Dengan cepat Ryeowook berlari ke arah sana dan berusaha untuk meminimkan suara langkahan kakinya.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis ketika mendapatkan bayangan siluet seseorang. Dengan segera dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah sana, tapi yang didapatinya malah suara 'klang', suara benturan, bukannya suara berteriak atau apalah, dan kemudian entah apa yang ditembaki oleh Ryeowook itu memberikan balasan. Ryeowook membelakkan matanya ketika dia melihat basoka berukuran kecil yang diluncurkan ke arahnya.

"Mereka berniat sekali untuk membunuhku," ucap Ryeowook dengan senyuman sinis.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi kali yang memaksaku," ucap Ryeowook yang kini malah menyeringai padahal kondisinyalah yang sangat genting. Dia memasukkan kembali kedua pistolnya ke dalam sakunya, tetapi kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu kembali, sebuah remote kontrol. Ryeowook kemudian memencet angka nomor tiga pada remote itu, dan terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar yang bertepatan dengan lewatnya basoka itu. Kini dengan random Ryeowook memencet semua nomor yang tersisa. Ledakan besar yang beruntun terus saja terjadi. Hebatnya tempatnya berdiri sekarang sama sekali tidak terdapat bom yang membuatnya bisa mati.

Ketika ledakan itu sudah selesai. Dengan santai Ryeowook berjalan didalam kepulan asap yang bertambah banyak saja karena ledakan yang baru dibuatnya. Kini dia berjalan menuju ujung bagunanan ini. Dia meloncat melewati pagar besi yang ada dan terjun bebas ke bawah. Persis dengan apa yang diyakini tadi merupakan Kyuhyun yang ditendangnya sampai jatuh ke bawah, tapi ternyata itu bukan Kyuhyun katanya. Hal ini beda dalam kasus Ryeowook. Ternyata dia cukup banyak persiapan. Ada parasut di belakang punggungnya.

Setelah Ryeowook pergi, tiba-tiba saja di sana terjadi angin topan kecil, dan kemudian angin topan yang penuh dengan debu asap itu tiba-tiba menghilang dihisap oleh sesuatu yang ternyata adalah Hyoyeon yang merupakan androit milik Sungmin. Sedangkan di sana sama sekali tidak terlihat Sungmin dan juga Yesung, tapi ada sebuah lubang yang cukup besar yang terbentuk, tapi bukan karena ledakan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Ryeowook. Melainkan lubang yang dibuat oleh Hyoyeon untuk Sungmin dan juga Yesung agar kedua orang itu bisa bersembunyi dari ledakan bom itu di lantai bawah.

"Gerakannya cukup bisa ditebak. Dia masih menggunakan bom tak terprediksi seperti dulu. Kupikir dia sudah mengubah taktiknya ketika berhadapan denganku," ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi apa kau yakin benda yang kau ambil itu cukup berharga? Kulihat Ryeowook bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mengambilnya kembali," ucap Yesung.

"Tidak. Benda ini berharga. Hanya saja dia sudah cukup sadar karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sehingga saat itu dia tidak dikendalikan untuk merebut kembali benda ini." Yesung mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan laki-laki yang notabene dari dulu sampai sekarang dijuluki mesin pembunuh.

Sungmin tampak kaget dan sadar bahwa dia sama sekali belum memberitahukan kenyataan baru yang baru saja didapatnya. Tentu saja Yesung sama sekali tidak akan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya dulu untuk saat ini.

"Akh, kita perlu menghancurkan Hyoyeon sekarang. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bahwa nanti Hyoyeon akan disadap juga seperti Yoona oleh Leeteuk. Itu akan sangat merepotkan jika dia menjadi lawan kita," ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menggengam sebuah remote. Dia lalu memencet tombol dari remote itu tanpa mengeluarkannya dari saku celananya dan tidak menunggu lama Hyoyeon langsung meledak menjadi berkeping-keping. Gedung ini bergoyang bahkan sebagian peyangganya rusak. Bagunan ini dalam hitungan detik pasti akan rubuh.

"Kita pergi sekarang," perintah Sungmin dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Yesung.

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin dan juga Yesung tampak berada dalam sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya penerangnya yang remang-remang, tapi Sungmin yang tampak tidak menyukai keadaan ruangan ini dengan seenaknya memerintahkan Yesung untuk memperbaiki semua lampu yang ada di ruangan ini sehingga menyala sebagaimana mestinya. Yesung tentu saja awalnya menolak dengan keras, tapi akhirnya dia mau melakukannya juga tentu saja diawali dengan decakan kesal karena Sungmin mengancamnya dia tidak akan menyelamatkan Ryeowook, tapi sepertinya dia melakukan itu dengan suatu tujuan. Agar dia bisa sendiri untuk sementara di dalam ruangan gelap ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah kunjungan darimu. Sepertinya aku perlu tersanjung," ucap Sungmin yang anehnya tidak terkesan sinis pada orang asing yang entah kenapa bisa ada di dalam ruangan ini.

Semua senyuman merekah diwajah orang asing itu tanpa bisa dilihat oleh Sungmin. "Kau tahu aku ke sini untuk memutuskan koneksi kalian dengan dirinya sepenuhnya. Aku ke sini untuk membantu kalian tahu."

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak menyangka saja kau akan datang langsung. Kupikir kau akan melakukannya lewat perangkat elektronik saja," ucap Sungmin.

Orang asing itu tampak berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya dan perlahan mulai mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan dan hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain dengan tidak jelas,tapi kemudian lampu di sini menyala dengan terang benderang. Sepertinya Yesung sudah melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sungmin dan kini Yesung pasti sudah mulai dalam perjalanan kemari.

"Yesung akan kemari. Apa tidak apa-apa aku melakukannya secara langsung?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku rasa tidak. Maksudku koneksi Yesung masih utuh. Dia bisa dengan mudah dan sepenuhnya membuat Yesung berbalik menyerang kita," jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kita buat saja dia pingsan untuk sementara," ucap orang itu lagi.

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu Heechul-ssi," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai yang juga diikuti dengan Heechul.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Heechul segera berjalan menuju balik pintu dan menunggu Yesung untuk masuk. Ketika Yesung sudah masuk Heechul melangkah dengan cepat ke arah Yesung dan memukul urat nadi yang ada di lehernya yang menyebabkan Yesung langsung kehilangan kesadarannya dan Heechul berusaha untuk menahan Yesung agar dia tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Sungmin. Aku berharap kau membantuku dengan mengambil semua peralatanku di dalam tas milikku," ucap Heechul lebih seperti sebuah perintah.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas dan dia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang di atasnya ada tas selempang hitam. Sungmin segera mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju Heechul yang kini membaringkan Yesung di atas lantai. Ketika tas itu sudah berada di samping Heechul, dengan segera dia membuka tas itu dan mengambil peralatan yang dimaksudnya. Sebuah suntik, botol yang berisi sebuah cairan, pisau bedah, pinset, alat menjait luka dan juga perban.

Pertama-tama Heechul mengambil suntik yang dimilikinya dan membuka tutup botol lalu menyerap cairan tersebut dengan suntik miliknya. Ketika sudah, dia perlahan menyuntikkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuh Yesung melalui tangan kiri Yesung.

Tangan Heechul bergerak dengan lincah menggunakan pisau bedah untuk membedah salah satu spot pada tangan kiri Yesung. Ketika merasa dia sudah membedah cukup dalam dan pas untuk mengambil sesuatu, dia meraih pinset miliknya dan memasukkannya di dalam. Pinset itu kemudian perlahan dikeluarkan oleh Heechul yang kini menjepit sebuah chip.

Heechul kemudian kembali menjait luka yang telah dibuatnya pada Yesung. Perlahan dia berdiri dengan memegang pinset yang berisi chip itu lalu dia melepaskan genggaman pinset dari chip tersebut. Tak lama chip tersebut menyentuh lantai dan Heechul dengan cepat menghancurkan chip itu dengan menginjaknya dengan brutal.

"Aku percaya sekarang giliranku untuk mendapatkan pertolongan medis darimu," ucap Sungmin dengan sebuah senyuman mencemohkan.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali pada orang yang lebih tua darimu," sindir Heechul.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Heechul sebentar untuk mengambil salah satu kursi dan mengangkat serta meletakkannya beberapa meter dari tempat Heechul berdiri. Sungmin kemudian duduk di kursi tersebut dan Heechul mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada Yesung. Lagi-lagi Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah chip yang entah itu chip apa dan kenapa bisa berada di dalam tubuh kedua orang itu, Sungmin dan juga Yesung.

"Dengan begini dia sudah tidak bisa melacak keberadaan kalian dan kalian bebas melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan," ucap Heechul seraya membersihkan dan memasukkan kembali peralatan miliknya ke dalam tasnya.

"Dan menggagalkan rencananya serta membunuhnya tanpa segan," ucap Sungmin.

Kini Heechul menampakkan sebuah senyuman mencemohkan pada apa yang baru dikatakan Sungmin."Appamu tidak akan membiarkannya. Atau bisa-bisa dia membuat yang lebih berbahaya lagi dari yang sekarang."

Sungmin mulai menyeringai, tapi dia diam dan tidak membalas.

"Sekarang urusanku sudah selesai. Saatnya mengurus yang lainnya," ucap Heechul seraya meletakkan tas selempang miliknya di bahu kanannya.

"Kyuhyun pasti bangga sekali memiliki umma yang baik sepertimu dan juga bebal. Aku heran kenapa ya kau bisa bebas dari jeratannya, dari chip-chip berbahaya itu padahal suamimu saja Hangeng berhasil diperalatnya dan dibuat seakan-akan dialah dalang dari virus ini bersama dengan Ryeowook dan juga Sooman," ucap Sungmin sambil memandang punggung Heechul yang kini mulai menjauh menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini.

"Siapa yang tahu. Dunia ini terlalu kejam dan terlalu penuh dengan misteri." Kemudian laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan lagi.

.

.

.

Yesung perlahan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dia mengerang sedikit dan membuka matanya. Dia terkaget saat menyadari bahwa dia dibuat pingsan oleh seseorang yang entah siapa. Baru saja dia ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Sungmin yang didapatinya sedang sibuk dengan laptop hitam yang ada di depannya, Sungmin tampak menyela.

"Kita akan membutuhkan beberapa dari anggota Out Cast untuk membantu operasi rahasia ini. _Well_, sebetulnya bukan rahasia lagi karena Leeteuk sudah tahu gerakan kita yang menurutnya ini bertentangan dengannya walaupun tidak," ucap Sungmin.

Yesung agak bingung ketika mendengar perintah Sungmin padahal dia baru saja sadar dan dia yakin Sungmin pasti tahu akan hal itu, tapi Yesung yakin kini Sungmin mengetahui rahasia baru yang masih ditutupinya dan alasannya tidak seperti yang baru saja Sungmin katakan, jadi dia mencoba mengikuti saja tanpa banyak bicara karena dia tahu Sungmin yang seperti ini pasti akan sangat menguntungkannya nanti.

"Ya, aku heran kenapa dia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kita dan malah menganggap kita lawan. Padahal tujuan kita sama, kan? Kita ingin mengentikan operasi penyebaran virus itu," balas Yesung.

"Sebetulnya aku sudah tahu kenapa dia menganggap kita lawan dan kau juga pasti ingin bertanya kenapa kita membutuhkan anggota lain padahal kau, Kyuhyun dan juga aku sudah cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan mereka. Apalagi aku memilih anggota Out Cast yang notabene kubenci sebelumnya," lanjut.

Yesung tampak ingin bertanya, tapi kemudian Sungmin menyela kembali.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya ketika Kyuhyun sudah datang ke sini," ucap Sungmin. "Sabar. Aku akan menjelaskannya satu persatu. Tapi sebelum itu aku harap kau meninggalkan database tentang markas Out Cast yang sekarang digunakan dan semua anggotanya. Lalu aku berharap kau meninggalkan ruangan ini setelah menyerahkannya padaku."

Yesung hanya bisa diam dan tidak . Untung saja data yang diminta Sungmin selalu dibawanya pada sebuah flashdisk kecil yang kemudian dilemparnya ke arah Sungmin dan ditangkap dengan mulus.

"Jangan berharap masuk ruangan ini sebelum aku memerintahmu Kim Yesung. Dan jangan coba meninggalkan alat menyadap apalagi mengaktifkannya Yesung," peringat Sungmin.

Yesung mau tidak mau mengikuti keinginan Sungmin lagi. Yesung perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika dia sudah berada agak jauh dari ruangan itu, dia mendapati ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Tepatnya pada lengan kirinya. Ketika dia berjalan yang otomatis kedua tangannya bergantian bergerak dengan sendiri dia merasa sedikit sakit pada lengan kiri tersebut. Yesung berhenti dan kemudian melihat ke lengan kirinya. Betapa kagetnya dirinya ketika mendapati ada bekas jaitan di sana. Sejak kapan dia terluka dan memilki luka itu?

Di sisi lain Sungmin masih terus saja sibuk dengan laptop miliknya. Jari-jarinya bermain dengan sangat cepat di atas keyboard laptop tersebut dan dia juga memakai headphone yang memiliki mike yang bisa membuatnya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Aku sudah mengirimkanmu datanya dan juga seluk beluk untuk ke sana. Aku berharap kau tidak tertangkap dan bisa mengeluarkan semua chip berbahaya itu dari mereka," ucap Sungmin.

"Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau tertangkap ketua Out Cast itu dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Aku sangat tidak mengharapkan itu, Heechul-ssi."

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun berada di salah satu sofa yang ada di salah satu bar tempat appanya berada sekarang yang sedang ingin melakukan transakisi dengan salah satu clinetnya yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan virus tersebut. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook sebelumnya dengan clinetnya yang sudah mati karena ulah Sungmin, Yesung dan bekas androit milik Sungmin, Hyoyeon.

Heran kenapa dia bisa ada di sini dan tidak menjalankan perintah ketua Out Cast itu yang menyuruhnya ke lokasi Sungmin saat berada di tempat tranksaksi Ryeowook? Alasannya simple. Karena Sungmin melarangnya ke sana dan malah menyuruhnya ke sini. Lagipula dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Sungmin, melakukan rencananya dari pada ketua kelompok mafianya sendiri, Leeteuk. _Well_, Sungmin pasangan sehidup sematinya, kan?

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun terus saja melihat appanya yang sibuk berbicara dengan seorang clientnya. Ketika melihat Hangeng dan juga clientnya berdiri dan seperti bergegas pergi dari bar ini, Kyuhun juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi dia tidak menduga bahwa Hangeng sudah mengetahui sedari tadi bahwa dia ada di sini sedang mengawasi, jadinya Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget ketika Hangeng mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya dan menembakkan sebuah peluru. Untung Kyuhyun mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Peluru itu kini tertancap di tembok yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun.

Orang-orang yang ada di dalam bar itu panik ketika mendengar suara tembakan yang dihasilkan oleh pistol milik Hangeng. Tak menunggu lama bar itu langsung kosong melompong. Kini hanya ada Kyuhyun dan juga Hangeng yang saling berhadapan yang bertatap sinis satu sama lain dengan masing-masing memegang sebuah pistol pada tangan mereka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal picik seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hangeng sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia malah lebih memilih untuk menembaki Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun mulai kesal dan ingin membalas, tapi Hangeng tampak tidak ingin berkelahi tidak berguna, membuang waktunya hanya untuk Kyuhyun ketika dia bisa mengurus hal yang lebih menguntungkannya jadi dia melemparkan bom asap yang dimilikinya.

Kyuhyun hampir saja menembak ke arah bayangan Hangeng yang terpantul oleh asap-asap yang ada disekitarnya jika saja sebuah suara tidak menganggunya.

"_Three of them is not your real enemy!"_ seru seorang asing yang tentunya bukan Hangeng. Dia mengenal suara itu. Sungmin. Tapi ketika asap sudah mulai perlahan menghilang, dia mendapati kini Hangeng sudah tidak ada lagi dan hanya ada dirinya dan tidak ada Sungmin. Hanya ada mantan anggota S.U yang sangat itu Kim Jongwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan Yesung.

.

.

.

Kedua orang itu mendapati kesadaran mereka kembali dan tujuan mereka yaitu menangkap Hangeng. Kyuhun dan juga Yesung tampak ingin beranjak untuk mencari Hangeng, tapi mereka dihentikan oleh suara seseorang yang baru.

"Biarkan saja dia," ucap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Sontak saja Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung berbalik ke belakang.

Sungmin tampak tidak mempedulikan tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang terlihat di kedua mata mereka tentang keputusannya yang sepihak. Dia malah lebih memilih untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang terdekat. "Yesung, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami untuk sementara?"

Yesung hanya bisa menurut perkataan Sungmin sedangkan kini Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Aku terlalu lelah. Bisakah aku meminjam bahumu untuk bersandar sebentar? Aku butuh istirahat." Ucapan Sungmin menyadarkannya dari alam angannya. Kyuhyun lebih memasang wajah bingung lagi, tapi dia mulai berjalan menuju sofa tersebut dan duduk tepat di samping Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun duduk di sana.

Cukup lama mereka seperti itu. Saling tidak bersuara satu sama lain. Hanya bisa menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta disekitar mereka.

Ketika Sungmin menutup kedua matanya cukup lama, berusaha untuk seperti beristirahat seperti apa yang dikatakannya, Kyuhyun secara tersembunyi-bunyi mengamati wajah Sungmin. Wajah itu tetap saja kelihatan manis dan sekaligus tampan. Tetap saja menawan. Tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat pucat, sangat capek, dan menyimpan beban yang sangat berat.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian di sini, tapi kenapa kau berusaha seperti itu? Berhentilah menaruh beban pada dirimu sendiri dan tidak membiarkan aku mengetahuinya," tanya Kyuhyun berani.

"Haha… seperti biasa instingmu tajam. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak akan memberitahukannya. Atau belum saatnya," jawab Sungmin tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

Mereka berdua kembali diam lagi. Kyuhyun merasa dia tidak bisa memaksa Sungmin untuk menyalurkan beban itu. Jadi dia hanya bisa diam dan kini dia terlihat menikmati moment ini dengan membuat kepalanya bersandar pada puncak kepala milik Sungmin.

"Kapan ya terakhir kali kita seperti ini?" Kini Sungmin yang memulainya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya sudah lama. Tapi yang pasti jika bisa, aku ingin sekali ini terus seperti ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

Jeda.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini seperti mulai berpikir sepertimu," ucap Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Hm… tentang apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentang mungkin menghancurkan _underground_? Atau setidaknya aku bisa keluar dari sana, dan tidak berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Pemikiran yang konyol untuk orang sepertiku mungkin," ucap Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Tidak juga. Aku malah merasa itu pemikiran yang paling rasional untuk kita yang masih remaja, kan? Sejak kapan remaja menanggung kehidupan yang begini berat seperti ini? Orang-orang tua saja pasti hanya beberapa yang terjun seperti kita."

"Aku yakin bukan hanya kita berdua saja yang ingin lepas dari dunia _underground_ itu," sambung Sungmin lagi.

Jeda.

"Aku berharap kita bisa menghentikan penyebaran virus itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya aku juga," balas Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun berucap,"Lalu setelah itu kalau bisa aku lepas dari semua ini lagi."

"Aku juga. Mungkin lebih baik lagi jika pindah di daerah terpencil," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak menarik kepalanya dari puncak kepala Sungmin dan menatap tidak suka ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa dipelototi dari tadi mau tidak mau dia membuka mata dan mendapati raut wajah Kyuhhyun yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan sekaligus sangat lucu. Kyuhyun memasang wajah aegyo yang tentu saja sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. Lain mungkin jika itu dilakukan oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak tetawa atau dia bisa dihajar mati-matian atau dikerjai oleh evil ini.

"Hey! Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak yakin kita bisa bertahan di sana. Terlalu sepi dan apa coba yang bisa kita jual untuk mempertahankan hidup kita?" protes Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum."Kau benar. Tetap di kota ini juga tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku akan membuka sebuah café. Apa ya nama yang baik untuk café itu nanti?"

"Kalau kau membuka café, aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi salah satu karyawan di sana," ucap Kyuhyun mulai memekarkan seringainya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang pasti hal-hal tidak baik. Seringai itu seringai mesum yang cukup jarang dikeluarkannya dalam waktu beberapa tahun ini.

"Haha… bagus juga kalau kau jadi salah satu karyawan di sana. Aku bisa memerintahmu sesukaku atau bahkan membalas mengerjaimu seperti yang dulu biasa kau lakukan padaku?"

"Itu bukan rencana yang buruk."

"Mungkin. Itu bukan angan-angan yang buruk."

"Tapi jalan menuju sana sangat buruk."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis ini? Cho Kyuhyun yang kutahu adalah orang yang optimis, menyebalkan, jail, sok tahu, selalu menyebar fermon menyebalkan, seringai konyol yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong.

"Tunggu, kau baru saja mengatakanku tampan? Padahal dulu saat aku mengatakannya kau selalu membantah dan mengataiku jelek," potong Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat antusias.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Dia malu juga secara tidak sengaja memuji Kyuhyun."Kau masih bocah saat itu. Mungkin sekarang juga ya?"

"Lee Sungmin!" Bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun menyerukan namanya, Sungmin bisa merasakan mulai menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Hahaha…. hentikan!" tawa Sungmin sambil berusaha melakukan protes pada Kyuhyun untuk menghentikannya, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun yang mendengar protes itu menyeringai lebar dan semakin menjadi-jadi aksinya.

"Yak! Hentikan! Geli tahu!" protes Sungmin lebih keras lagi. Mungkin jika seseorang tidak menginterup mereka, Sungmin akan membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun dua kali lebih parah lagi.

"Halo. Maaf menganggu kesenangan kalian. Tapi jika kita tidak cepat pergi dari sini, polisi akan menangkap kita," ucap Yesung yang tiba-tiba masuk kembali ke dalam bar tersebut.

Suasana di sana mulai kembali menjadi dingin lagi.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kedua tangannya

"Kita akan melakukan yang lebih lagi ketika kita berhasil menyelesaikan semua ini," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman misterius nan penuh arti.

"Kau tahu sekali cara untuk membuatku berapi-api agar bisa menikmati hadiah yang kau janjikan itu," balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah tersenyum aneh.

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan keluar dari bar itu kemudian masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam. Yesung yang mengemudi mobil itu. Sungmin duduk di depan berarti di samping Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri duduk di belakang. Kyuhyun cukup terkaget ketika melihat Sungmin mengambil pak rokok dari saku celananya dengan lighter juga. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Sungmin juga merokok. Tapi sejak kapan? Padahal laki-laki itu tidak suka obat-obatan dan juga rokok yang bisa merusak tubuh. Sungmin lebih suka akan hal ekstrim lainnya seperti balapan liar. Tapi…

…tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan. Yang ada hanya menikmati dan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

.

.

.

"Aku berhasil menyusup masuk ke salah satu laptop dari mereka bertiga dan aku mendapatkan berita yang cukup mencengangkan," ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Jadi, mereka tidak hanya akan menyebarkan virus itu pada negara-negara yang menguntungkan mereka, atau sudah menyewa mereka," jelas Sungmin.

"Dan mereka akan melakukannya dengan sebuah peluncuran satelit," lanjut Sungmin.

"Tapi maksudku semua ini tidak masuk akal sekali. Dari mana mereka mendapatkan satelit," ucap Yesung.

"Dan bagaimana mereka meluncurkannya sampai-sampai tidak ada orang yang melihatnya dan memunculkannya di media massa?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itulah yang menjadi masalah, tapi aku sudah tahu siapa yang bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa menyebabkan efek negatif yang baru saja kalian sebutkan tadi," ucap Sungmin.

"Dan kupikir kini yang harus kita khawatirkan bukan ketiga orang itu untuk saat ini," ucap Sungmin."Melainkan seseorang yang ada di dalam Out Cast."

"Dia adalah orang yang cukup unik yang bisa melakukan hal unik dan juga sama sekali tidak bisa kita prediksi. Salah seorang dari dalam Out Cast," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau pikir kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah," ucap Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena dia bukan manusia. Leeteuk yang sekarang bukanlah manusia dan tentunya dia bukan ummaku. Jadi aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Apalagi ketika dialah dalang yang sebenarnya dibalik semua ini dengan memperalat, membuat kita saling bermusuhan, mempermainkan kita dengan mudahnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review~~~~**

**Qichul : **Ndak jadi kok. Kyuhyun kita yang evil dan tampan itu tidak jadi mati kok. Lagi pula dia itu evil. Tipe seperti itu tidak mudah mati *digerekamaKyuhyun* Tentang mereka berhasil atau tidak ditunggu ya dichpt depan. Smoga chpt kali ini tidak membosankan dan yang paling penting tidak membingungkan c:

**KimCha : **Ini sudah dilanjut!~ Maaf ya jika lama banget (_ _ll)

**Cho Minhyun :** Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini, apalagi sampe nahan ngantuk untuk fic abalku ini :') Teuki jahat karena ada alasannya kok dan di sini sudah diungkapkan. Smoga tidak penasaran lagi. Endingnya baru dichpt depan part kedua. Smoga saja gitu? haha *plakk* Heechul muncul saat akhir2 karena mmg jatahnya begitu hehe *plak* Tapi dia cukup berperan penting loh. Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga tetap menyukainya!~

**vha chandra : **Maaf banget lama update. Saat2 itu adalah saat yang sangat susah untuk mengetik apapun *menerawang* #slap. Di sini sudah kentara kok siapa dalangnya sebenarnya. Siapa yang membodohi dan siapa yang akhirnya sadar. makasih buat semangatnya dan masih membaca ff ini bahkan mereviewnya!~~~

**Lee Minry** : Min memang dulunya yang ditipu mentah-mentah, tapi yang penting sekarang dia sudah tahu dan nanti sebetulnya bakal ada korban selanjutnya yang ditipu mentah2 lg haha… *plakkk* btw, thanks sudah menunggu ff ini dan mereviewnya~~~

**Miruki :** Thanks juga masih membaca ff ini :D Ndk jdi. Banyak yg protes hehe… dan apa yang kamu katakan betul dan baru kepikiran. Itu jadi alasan paling utama kenapa aku tdk jadi buat Kyuhyun mati XD. terima kasih sudah mereview dan juga sarannya :3

**Guest :** Ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya :D

**lee sunri hyun :** huwaa…. bukan salah kamu. Tapi salah aku yang tidak pintar mengungkapkan apa yang ingin kutulis makanya alurnya berantakan dan bikin kamu bingung. Tanya saja apa yang kamu bingung. Dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya :3 tapi jgn spoiler tentang chpt depannya ya XD. dan terima kasih sudah berkunjung diff ini, membacanya dan mereviewnya! :D

**zaara evilkyu : **iya. Ngk jadi mati kok :3 ini sudah dilanjut! smoga menyukainya~

**Minhyunni1218 : **Aku ndk bs bilang untuk saat ini dulu, tapi mungkin? hehehe… Leeteuk ibu kandung Sungmin kok, hanya saja… jawabannya bisa ditunggu dichpt dpn ;3

**KimRyeonii :** Tenang saja. Seperti yang dikatakan di atas bwh Kyuhyun yang asli ada ditempat appanya :3 Jawabannya pertanyaannya disimpan dulu, ya. Nanti dichpt dpn akan terjawab satu satukok hehe…

**KyuMin Child Clouds : **Ndk diapa-apain kok. Orangnya yang asli saja sebetulnya tidak ada disana Di sini ada KyuMin moment nih. Smoga cukup memuaskan :D

**deviyanti137 **: Ndk mati kok. Dan yey tebakan kamu benar. Itu salah satu androit buatan Sungmin lagi hehe… Sungmin kan marah juga karena ada alasannya kan? Sesekali beringas kan boleh juga hehe

**Maximumelf **: Ada-ada. Tp aku ndk terlalu pintar bikin romance. Smoga yang sudah ada cukup memuaskan!~~

**HwangTae Rin : **Mian, aku kelamaan banget updatenya TT^TT Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya~

**A/N: Ini terlalu panjang. Bagian keduanya akan dipublish secepat mungkin :') Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, mereviewnya, menfavenya dan juga mengalertnya. Thank you so much! Love you all!~~ XD **


End file.
